


The Musician and His Artwork

by gdyb1988



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Budding Love, Fluff, Hongbin is Ravi's actual artwork, M/M, New Relationship, Other secret pairings for later, Painting, Power of Love, Romance, Sass, art!hongbin, ken and hyuk are mega bros, magic everywhere, shenanigans everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdyb1988/pseuds/gdyb1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Wonshik is a graduate student who moves into a new apartment. What he was not expecting was a painting of a pretty flower boy that talks! Pure VIXX shenanigans ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wonshik stared at the painting on the wall. It truly was a beautiful painting. A large painting. The height was almost as tall as Wonshik himself. The golden frame was ornate, framing the canvas as if it was chosen by the painting itself. Flowers etched in the gold danced across the metal in clustered patterns, hand-carved by a skilled artisan. This style would seldom be seen nowadays, what with the modern movement and all.

                This painting was never bought, nor painted, nor even picked out by him. Wonshik had no intentions of having the painting to begin with.  
  
_“Sir! Before you move in! There is something I must inform you!” the tiny desk man squeaked, waving down Wonshik before he could enter the elevator._  
                Wonshik paused, towering over the portly fellow. The man huffed and arranged his glasses before looking up at him.  
                “There is a painting in your apartment-in the bedroom. It has been there for years. Our manager has forbidden anyone from removing it due to aesthetic and historical value and what have you. So please….respect the painting. This building is old as it is….it fits right in!” he explained with a deadpan expression.  
                Wonshik nodded before heading into the elevator. Being a graduate student studying music composition who dabbles in graffiti from time to time, he could not complain. 

Wonshik stood and walked over to the canvas, studying it carefully. The painting itself was done with oil paint, the colors vibrant and bright. The scene was pretty. A field of flowers of pastel hues served as a backdrop to a man. The man looked somber, his gaze looking out to the viewer, his eyes large and deer-like. His face was pretty, well-sculpted. But he looked so sad. His hair was long and curly, tied back messily. His frame was lean but, from what Wonshik could see, well built. His skin was pale, and his hands small and delicate. Overall, he could be described as soft. He was dressed in a flowy white shirt, tied in the front by white cording. Fitting leather pants clothed his legs. His neck was adorned by a black leather choker, the center of which adorned with a hexagonal shape.    
                Wonshik gently ran his hand down the frame, looking eyelevel into the doe-eyes of the man.

“Why do you look so sad? What has happened to you to look so somber?” Wonshik mused, ruffling his black hair. “So beautiful…but so sad.”  
                He paused, looking over the painting before his phone chimed from the mattress. He went to pick it up.  
  
To: Child 1

_Wonshik-ah~~~~~ Have you fully moved in yet? It’s been like…..a day. Have you been eating? Check in you know? ^^_

To: Hakyeon-hyung

                _Hyung. Calm down. I am fine._

To: Child 1

_I am gonna visit you tomorrow~ I’m bringing the rest of the kids! And Leo ^3^ House warming party! You can’t say no._

To: Hakyeon-hyung  
                _Hyung….  
_ To: Child 1

                _Don’t you say no to ME. You can’t be a hermit, Wonshik-ah._

To: Hakyeon-hyung  
                _Hyung….you don’t even know where I live kekeke._

To: Child 1

                _Please? Hyukkie misses you! You can’t say no to that face!_

To: Hakyeon-hyung

                _It has only been a few days…agh...Fine…I’ll give you the address….cause I know you’ll find it some other way if I don’t._

To: Child 1  
                _Love you Wonshik-ah~ ^3^_

                Wonshik sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Hakyeon was persistent. He could never hide from him. He would be found. Without a doubt.  He looked around at all the boxes that were not unpacked.

                “Guess I should unpack and set up my stuff…” he sighed, taking a quick glance at the painting as he heads to the living room. “Or Hakyeon will surely get on my back about it. Or worse. Do it himself.”

                As he leaves he almost could swear that for a split second, the painting moved. Just a trick of the light he reasoned as he almost trips over a box in the hallway. Rubbing at his eyes, he walked into the living room.

                A lot of work needed to be done. Boxes cluttered the floor, save for his mismatched furniture. Framed art and posters leaned against the wall. Most of the art was his own, save for a piece that Jaehwan drew him back in their days of rooming together. Jaehwan was an older student in the fine arts program. Wonshik met Jaehwan through Hakyeon. Wonshik had known Hakyeon since they were small. He introduced Wonshik to Jaehwan and Jaehwan’s former roommate, a quiet man by the name of Taekwoon. Taekwoon and Hakyeon had hit it off, and now they live together. Jaehwan now lives with a younger student at the university, a cute boy named Sanhyuk. Hyuk, as they all called him, was a good friend of Taekwoon’s from their hometown. He was the youngest of the five, but behind that cute exterior was a terror.

                Wonshik opened one of the boxes on the table, pulling out a picture with all five of them together. They became inseparable- the greatest of friends. Hakyeon mothered them like children. He smiled, placing the frame on the shelf.

                He then set to work, filling the bookshelf with pictures, little figures, and books. One of the figures was a little reindeer from an anime that Jaehwan loved. He lost it to Wonshik in a bet, and he has never let Jaehwan live it down since. Jaehwan loves all those animes and even managed to convert Hyuk to the darkness as well. Anime bros, as Wonshik liked to joke.

                Slowly but surely, his living room began to look less like boxes and more like a living habitat. His TV was set up, all his CDs were organized, and even his walls were decorated with the various art and posters he had accumulated.

Soon the livability of his place increased as he made his way through the kitchen area, the bathroom, and finally his own room. His room was the last room to unpack, as he spent the day organizing everything else. Hakyeon would be proud of him, everything was clean and organized. Hell, there were even decorative towels in the bathroom (that Hakyeon imposed on him, but still). No promises could be made that it would remain that way.

                Before he would embark on unpacking the bedroom he figured he would order takeout before it got too late. Rummaging through his box for papers and things, he found the menu and called in an order for jajangmyeon. As he waited, he put all his clothes away, albeit somewhat messily. Because putting away beanies, shoes, snapbacks, and every other clothing item known to man is exhaustive and time-consuming, his food arrived as he finished.

After paying, he took the food into his kitchen like a good adult and ate quickly. Wonshik did not realize how hungry he was. After eating he put the containers in the trash. Hakyeon would be proud he hasn’t left them on the counter-yet.

                Returning to his room, he brought with him the sheets he carelessly threw into the linen closet. Sloppily, he dressed his bed up with the sheets. Deciding he gave up on organization, he threw the blanket over the mattress and unceremoniously flopped onto it. Yawning loudly, he sprawled his limbs across his large bed, closing his eyes briefly.

                “Yah, so is this your definition of clean?” an unfamiliar voice snapped, bringing Wonshik out of his half-sleep state.

                Wonshik jolted upright, looking around frantically, yet he saw no one. He rubbed at his eyes. Dreaming, yeah that must be what it was. Or so he thought.

                “Oh I apologize, did I arise sleeping beauty from her slumber?” the voice quipped, the sarcasm was not left unnoticed.  

                He looked around in search of the voice, his eyes falling on the painting. The painting gave him a cheeky grin and a wave. The man was now smiling, dimples and all, at Wonshik.

                “So….you gonna introduce yourself or is this going to be just all awkward eye contact?” the man asked, his laugh light and airy.

                Putting two and two together, Wonshik immediately freaked out, flailing himself backwards, away from the now talking painting. He overshot and ended up on the floor with a loud thud.

                “Hmm….clumsy one, eh?” the man asked, giggling airily, his face overtaken by his dazzling smile.

                Finally getting his mouth to form words, Wonshik stuttered out. “T-this can’t be real. P-paintings don’t talk.”

                The man in the painting pouted. “Well I talk. And I am also in a painting. So…there’s that.” He paused. “So do you plan on standing up? I can’t exactly help you up, being a painting and all.”

                Wonshik clambered to his feet, slowly making his way towards the painting. He looked it up and down, watching the subtle movements of the man in the painting being….well, animate. Hesitantly, he reached out, running his hand over the surface of the painting, where the man’s shoulder was. The man’s doe-eyes followed his motion.

                “Sadly, I cannot say I feel that. But. Rather than trying to explain…why don’t we accept and move forward?” he giggled, his smile simply dazzling. “My name is Lee Hongbin and you are?”

                “K-Kim Wonshik. Ah…Hongbin…that is a nice name. So…so I am not dreaming? As in….this is really happening?” he spat out, still studying the painting with awe.

                “Well. I am real. You are real. So yeah, I would figure all this is very real.”

                Hongbin smiled again. Wonshik could not help but smile in return-it was infectious. Within his painted realm, he hiked up his chair closer to the surface, sitting down on it, studying Wonshik as though he was the painting and Hongbin was the outsider.

                Going to sit on the bed, Wonshik coughed awkwardly. “So…how is it being a painting….that is sentient?”

                “Boring,” Hongbin laughed. “I am not sure what you expected there.”

                Wonshik shrugged. “I’d suppose. So why did you look so sad in the painting before?”

                “Well,” he hesitated. “Perhaps that was just how I was painted. I have many secrets, Mr. Kim. One day….maybe you will find out.” 

                “Well I have secrets to you know!” Wonshik huffed.

                “Like how you still have your high school uniform in your closet?”

                “How do you know that?” Wonshik gasped.

                Hongbin pointed to his eyes. “I saw you put your clothes away. Which I may add….you don’t organize at all do you?”

                Wonshik remained silent before standing up. Grabbing workout clothes from his dresser he turned to Hongbin in his frame.

                “So I’m going to take a shower, sleep….and we will take this up in the morning, yeah?” he spoke slowly before backing into the doorway.

                “Have fun. I will be here. As always,” Hongbin chimed sassily.

                Wonshik headed off into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Bringing his hands to his face, he sighed.

                “Of all places to move too, I have a talking painting,” he groaned. “Well, at least it could be a potential conversation starter. Or my first class ticket into the nearest mental institution. Probably the latter.”

                He jumped in the shower, and within a few minutes was already out, toweling his hair dry and clothed in a tank top and gym shorts. Returning to his room, he shut his door.

                “So did you even shower?” Hongbin asked, studying Wonshik with a sense of disbelief.

 “Eh? What? I showered? See?” he shook his hair, sending water flying to prove it.

                “Setting records in speed-showering then, Wonshik?” Hongbin snickered. “You really make me laugh.”

                “I’m clean!” he protested.

                “Getting wet and washing up are two different thi- “

                “Turning the light off, Hongbin!” Wonshik growled, throwing the room in darkness and hopping into his not made bed. “Hey…do you even like sleep?”

                “What kind of question is that? I am inside a painting. What need do I have for sleep?” Hongbin scoffed.

                Wonshik was already out cold, snoring rather loudly. Hongbin thought it was kind of cute.

******

                Wonshik awoke to the sound of a shrill ringtone, Hakyeon’s to be exact. He groaned, flailing around sleepily to find his phone.

                “Hello? Hyung?” he rolled out, his voice thick and heavy with sleep.

                “Wonshik-ah!!! Wake up! It’s pushing noon! Also I am on my way to your place with the kids. See you in twenty minutes!” Hakyeon exclaimed through the line before abruptly hanging up.

                Wonshik pawed at his face, trying to chase away the sleep. He looked over at the painting, unsure to expect it to talk or not. Hongbin was not in his “painting pose”, as he called it, but staring at Wonshik, blatantly trying not to laugh.

                “You snore. And dance. In your sleep,” Hongbin stated.

                “You watched me sleep?” Wonshik asked, scandalized.

                “You scared the shit out of me at least five times last night, you aren’t exactly easy to ignore! Also….you may want to get dressed if your friends are coming.”

                Wonshik padded over to his closet, pulling out a black hoodie and jeans. He took his shirt off and was about to remove his pants when he heard an intake of breath, and remembered a live painting was in his room.  
                “Not today, bro. Not today,” Wonshik clucked, throwing a sheet over Hongbin’s frame.  
                “Hey! What the fuck? A sheet? Really? Aish, such a child!” he protested, his voice muffled by the sheet. “It’s daarrrrrrk!”

                Ignoring the complaining painting, he dresses himself, covering his black hair with a beanie. When he felt it was to his liking he took the sheet off of Hongbin.

                “There is no way I am keeping you in my room like this,” Wonshik stated as he picked up his frame off the wall.

                “Ah. YAH! What are you doing?!” Hongbin squeaked, being thrown forward against what is technically the painted side of whatever Hongbin existed in.

                Ravi carried the complaining painting to the living room where he hung him back up with care. He nodded at his own handiwork.

                “Oh….Wonshik. How forward, already introducing me to your friends? I am so flattered!” he laughed, crossing his arms across his chest.

                At that moment, Wonshik heard the persistent knocking of Hakyeon and company at his door. He spun to face Hongbin.

                “No. Return to your painting pose or whatever and stay quiet. Please?’ he pleaded as he headed to his door.

                “Killjoy.” Hongbin pouted as he reverted to his somber painting pose.

                Wonshik sighed before opening the door. Upon opening the door he was assaulted by 65 kilograms of hyung.

                “WONSHIK!!” Hakyeon screeched as he tackled Wonshik to the ground in a bone-crushing hug.

                Wonshik squeaked as he hit the floor. “H-hey, hyung.”

                Taekwoon abruptly pried Hakyeon off Wonshik, giving Wonshik a small nod of quiet acknowledgement. Wonshik clambered to his feet, his face tinted red. His friends made their way inside, Taekwoon keeping a hold on Hakyeon’s waist so he wouldn’t fly off and assault Wonshik again. He sat him down on the loveseat, leaving Hyuk and Jaehwan to sit on the other couch, facing Hongbin’s painting.  Wonshik smiled, trying to not make eye contact with Hongbin in his frame.

                “I love the new place hyung!” Hyuk smiled. “It….screams…. ‘I graduated college but I’m now in grad school hell’ swag!”

                Wonshik laughed. “Thanks Hyukkie….so do you guys want anything? I don’t really have much here…”

                “We brought a few things…call it a house-warming offering,” Jaehwan piped up, sounding somewhat tired.

                “Hyung….you sound so tired?” Wonshik stated, sitting on the arm of the couch.

                Hyuk spoke up for him. “We may have watched an entire season of this new anime last night….and didn’t really sleep.”

                “Yah! We leave you two alone and you guys can’t take care of yourselves!” Hakyeon griped, cuddling against Taekwoon’s side.

                They talked for a while after that. A lot of small talk. How are you, what have you been up to, have you seen that new drama, etc. It was all very chill. Until Hyuk got up to study the painting hanging up on Wonshik’s wall.

                “So, Hyung…where did you get this painting from?” Hyuk asked, running his hand down the frame unceremoniously.

                “Came with the place. Due to historical purposes, I cannot remove it,” he explained, as all eyes were on the painting.

                “Hmm….it’s just some guy though. Rather boring. He looks so sad too. And his eyes…are too big, He looks funny!” Hyuk giggled.

                “Who are you calling ugly, you brat?” Hongbin screeched, placing his hands on his hips angrily. “Learn some manners. Aish.”

                Hyuk blinked a few times, his gaze running between Hongbin in the frame and Wonshik on the couch. His mouth formed the perfect “o,” the words stolen from his mouth. Rather than asking why he is talking with a painting, he flew off on Hongbin.

                “A brat? I am no brat, you cheap piece of canvas!” Hyuk snapped, shaking off the scathing term.

                “Cheap piece of canvas? Why if I wasn’t stuck in this damned painting I would smack you!” Hongbin screeched.

                “As if you ever could, flower boy.”

                “Yah, kid watch your mouth. I am a respectable piece of fine art.” Hongbin deliberately fluffed his hair.

                Meanwhile, Jaehwan, who is sitting close to Wonshik’s shelf, discreetly reaches over and pulls something off the shelf, putting it in the pocket of his hoodie. No one noticed him with the drama over Hongbin the talking painting. Not even Hakyeon or Taekwoon noticed, and their vision could put hawks to shame. Jaehwan could do nothing but grin like a child who got his way. Except. He was a child in an adult’s body who finally got his way.

                “So is no one going to address the fact that the painting is talking?” Hakyeon interjected. “And moving? Because those things do not happen. Are we just going to ignore this?”

                “It’s Wonshik’s place. I’ll believe it,” Taekwoon stated bluntly.

                “Yes. We are going to ignore it!” Hyuk chimed in, breaking his gaze away from Hongbin.

                Hongbin looked like someone had just burned him. “This brat…”

                Their gaze then fell on Wonshik, who was already playing with his hair nervously. He sighed and muttered a string of fancy language under his breath.

                “Yes the painting talked. No we are not crazy. And no he is not some piece of cheap canvas. His name is Lee Hongbin.” He explained, before turning to Hongbin.

                Hongbin, eyes wide, laughed awkwardly and smiled, waving politely. “Erm…hello.”

                Jaehwan waved energetically. “Hi! I’m Jaehwan! The boy you sassed out? That’s Hyukkie! And the silent guy? That’s Taekwoonie! And the other one is Hakyeon!”

                Jaehwan was not fazed by the fact that Hongbin was a painting. Hakyeon sighed and put his face in his hands.

                Hongbin smiled politely and nodded, his face red from embarrassment. Looking away from them, he fiddled with his collar, unable to meet their gazes.

                Everyone was silent, which is normally Taekwoon’s specialty. Jaehwan looked around at them and cocked his head.

                “So is this how we treat a new person of our friend group? You guys are quieter than Taekwoon. Now THAT is scary.” Jaehwan huffed. “Hongbinnie here is clearly as sentient as the rest of us. We should treat him as one of us too.”

                “Don’t call me that,” Hongbin interjected.

                “So we are just going to accept a rude painting into our lives as someone to be friends with?” Hyuk asked, his voice monotone.

                Everyone looked at him. “Yup.”

******

                The days passed, and Hongbin was certainly still there. It was an interesting dynamic. Hongbin remained hung up in the living room, since Wonshik was beyond unsettled with him in his own room. With Wonshik in classes and in the studio, he was gone for a large portion of the day. But at night he would come home and hang out, talking with Hongbin.

                “So what is it like being a painting?” Wonshik asked one day, sprawled across the couch that Hongbin faces.

                Hongbin blinked a few times. “How is being a painting? Well, how is being alive?”

                Wonshik paused, genuinely mulling it over. Hongbin laughed and shook his head, running a hand through his wavy hair.

                “See? You cannot answer! It is like that…I couldn’t describe it. Though…I guess I could say it’s boring? Or lonely? I mean…I am trapped here. With nothing but flowers. And a watch. Oh! And I get a great view of your shelf. I can tell you everything on there in order from highest to lowest.” Hongbin smiled, the sass not missed in his tone.

                He even banged his hands lightly against the painted surface for emphasis. Wonshik shrugged, naturally he didn’t understand how he felt. But who really would? It isn’t every day when you have a sentient and talking painting.

                “I’m sorry….I got rather…whiny?” Hongbin apologized, running a hand into his hair.

                “No do not apologize. I was the one who asked!” Wonshik smiled, making the younger smile too. “Hmmm….let me see if I can find a way to keep you at least partially entertained while I’m gone, yeah? Even though I am clearly the best part of your day”

                Wonshik winked, making Hongbin giggle, the latter covering his mouth with his hand shyly.

                Later that night, Wonshik retreated to his room and decided to give Hakyeon a call. Dialing the numbers on his phone, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

                “Hello Wonshik-ah! How are you?” Hakyeon answered cheerily. “How’s Hongbinnie?”

                 “I am fine. I was actually calling about Hongbin.”

                “OH GOD IS HE OK? What did you do to him!? Wonshik did you ruin the painting?”

                “NO. No, no, no. Hyung, no. He is perfectly fine! And wow, way to use the blame game. What am I Hyuk? Jaehwan? I am not that horrible! Hongbin is just bored…when I am not there.”

                Hakyeon sighed in relief. “Oh. Ok. Good. Sorry I doubted you, Wonshik! Well…if he is bored why don’t you… I don’t know…turn on the TV or music or something? Something to keep him occupied?”

                Wonshik paused. He really hadn’t thought about that. That is actually a smart idea. While not forgiving on his electric bill, that could provide him with something other than silence and staring into the room.

                “Thanks hyung! I will do that!” Wonshik grinned.

                “No problem! That’s what mothers are for, Wonshik-ah.”

                “Hyung….”

                “You know I am the group mom do not deny it!”

                “I am gonna hang up now, hyung.”

                He hung up before Hakyeon could continue. Tossing the phone onto his bed, he went back into the living room. Hongbin had his back turned to Wonshik, playing with the flowers that served as his backdrop. At that moment he studied Hongbin’s backside, how his shoulders were sculpted, and his back strong. Wonshik looked away as Hongbin turned around.

                “Hongbin…what if I left the TV on for you when I leave?” he suggested. “So you would have something to entertain you.”

                Hongbin smiled, pausing for a moment. Then a blank expression crossed his face.

                “What is a TV?”

                Wonshik blinked. He was about to say something until he realized that Hongbin would not even know what a TV is. Or anything really for that matter.

                “A TV is….like a box,” Wonshik explained. “And it displays shows and films. Moving pictures and stories. It is fun. It is like art…but moving.”

                The brunet nodded slowly, trying to imagine what was being explained to him. “So. It is like a book? But it is being shown to you rather than you imagining it for yourself?”

                The raven haired man laughed. “That is one way to put it. Watch, I will turn it on.”

                His small TV has seen better days, but that did not matter. It lasted through his undergraduate years in the dorms. Now, it was small in an apartment, but it was fine for just the two of them. Wonshik searched a bit on the table, finally finding the remote, buried in a pile of paperwork he had accumulated.

                The TV clicked on, displaying the local news. A newscaster was discussing a new construction plan set to take place in the local park. Hongbin’s eyes lit up at the spectacle, leaning into the invisible painted barrier that kept him inside his painting. He looked like a child who had discovered sugar for the very first time.

                “Wow! That is so cool! It is like you are there!” Hongbin laughed, mesmerized by the screen.

                Wonshik could not help but smile at the enjoyment that Hongbin was experiencing. Maybe listening to Hakyeon wasn’t so bad after all.

******

                Day after day, Wonshik would leave the TV on before he left. Every day he would put it to a different channel to discover Hongbin’s likes and dislikes. This in turn created a set list of channels for Wonshik to cycle through.

                This whole scenario turned into his morning routine. Wonshik would wake up, say good morning to Hongbin, eat, get dressed, put on a channel, say goodbye, then leave. Day in and day out. It was a nice routine.

                One day, Wonshik came home to Hongbin sobbing in his painting, the choked sounds and sniffles heard from the door. He stepped closer to the living room to hear Hongbin talking to the television.

                “No! He hadn’t done that! It wasn’t his fault! Don’t do this to me!” Hongbin cried out, not even noticing Wonshik had arrived home.

                Watching the spectacle for a while, Wonshik was stunned to see so much emotion. He was curious as to what the brunet was watching. From the sound of it, he figured it was a drama.

                “Hey, Hongbin,” Wonshik interrupted. “What are you watching?”

                Hongbin squeaked and looked away to see Wonshik in the room. Embarrassed, he wiped his face with his sleeve and took a few shaky breaths.

                “Welcome home, Wonshik! It was…just a drama. I’ve been watching all day! It’s so good!” he replied, his face red.

                Wonshik turned to face the television. Taking a seat next to Hongbin’s frame silently, he observed the actors on the screen.

                “Oh! I have seen this one before. Hakyeon used to make me watch this with him!” Wonshik exclaimed, recalling the drama.

                “DON’T SPOIL THE ENDING PLEASE!” Hongbin squawked, dead serious.

                “I won’t. Mind if I watch with you?”

                Hongbin nodded his head, giving Wonshik permission. The latter settled into the couch then, his eyes trained onto the screen. They both continued to watch, with Hongbin chattering to the TV, much to Wonshik’s amusement. In the middle of an episode however, Wonshik fell completely asleep. His hand rested comfortably on the frame of Hongbin’s painting, almost protectively.

******

Watching television with Hongbin grew into another part of his routine at night. They would watch anything- movies, the news, dramas, even infomercials. But he liked all of it because it brought so much enjoyment and happiness to Hongbin. And Wonshik didn’t even register that was why he liked watching television with Hongbin as much as he did.

                Wonshik was in the studio. It was as if the clouds had lifted and the world was in perfect balance. He had managed to write up several decent songs in the past few weeks. It was a miracle, considering how much of a hard time he was having before. That did not make anything easier, because his advisor always wanted something extra from Wonshik each time he submitted anything. It was a stressful cycle. But it was manageable.

                Jaehwan decided to pop into the studio that day with Hakyeon. Truthfully, it had been a decent amount of time since they spent any substantial time with Wonshik. Without realizing it, he had managed to spend his time only in class, the studio, or home with Hongbin.

                “Oh look! My estranged child!” Hakyeon cried out in exaggeration running over to assault him with a hug that essentially had the poor guy trapped in a vice made up of Cha Hakyeon.

                “Hi Wonshikkie!” Jaehwan smiled. “We came to visit because Hakyeon thought you were dead or missing.”

                Wonshik lowered the headphones from his ears, keeping them around his neck. He laughed before turning his head to see Hakyeon’s face.

                “You thought I was dead, hyung?” Wonshik asked, his voice monotone.

                “YES! We haven’t seen you in forever! Even Taekwoonie asked about you! You know he doesn’t care about things that often!” Hakyeon blubbered.

                “To be fair, it has been a while…” Jaehwan piped in. “We haven’t seen you in a while!”

                “You shouldn’t talk,” Hakyeon called over his shoulder. “Mr. Hyukkie and I are gonna binge watch One Piece over the course of a week!”

                Jaehwan looked away. “That was necessary for living, hyung. And you know that too!”

                Wonshik laughed, before finally coaxing Hakyeon off of him and into a chair. Hakyeon eventually calmed down and sat.

                “So…what have you been up to Wonshik-ah? You have been so distant!” Hakyeon squeaked. “The kids all have missed you!”

                Jaehwan pouted to add to the effect, despite being older than Wonshik. His pout was one to tug at the emotions of anyone, for Jaehwan was the cutest member of their friend group. Hakyeon looked over at him and nodded, as if to prove his point.

                “I’ve been busy with classes, and my TA job, and the studio,” he chose to leave out Hongbin.

                “Why don’t you hang out with us anymore? We invite you all the time!” Jaewhan asked innocently, gripping a pillow in his lap.

                “I am always so tired, so I stay at home,” Wonshik stated, which isn’t false considering he is tired often anyway.

                “With Hongbin,” Hakyeon interjected quickly.

                “Pardon?” Wonshik looked at him.

                “With. Hongbin. You spend all your time with Hongbin that you’ve become a homebody. Is that normal Wonshik-ah?”

                “Is anything about that situation normal?!” he cried out in rebuttal, folding his arms across his chest.

                “Well, I’ll admit that nothing about a talking painting is what we call normal. Point is, you have gotten very close to the painting….to Hongbinnie. And we are just a little concerned for you….you know? I mean…he is not real…he is a painting. He is not human. I don’t wish to be mean, because I think Hongbin is great too. But you have seriously been spending a lot of time with him.”

                “Yeah, well I wish he was real,” Wonshik said quietly.

                Hakyeon just blinked at him. Jaehwan, while listening fully, was already elsewhere, immersed in his own thoughts.

******

                Wonshik, as per Hakyeon and Hongbin’s insistence began to pick his social life up a bit more after that. He learned to balance his time between responsibilities, his home life with Hongbin, and his friends. It was working out well. Hakyeon was pleased. Hongbin was pleased. Everyone was happy.

                Asleep on the couch, Hongbin watched him sleep, unbeknownst by Wonshik. This happened once in a while, and to Hongbin, it was cute. Watching the little things and habits he had. The snoring was left to be desired, but all in all Wonshik was adorable in his sleep. Suddenly, Wonshik’s phone began to sound with his ringtone for Hakyeon.

                With no signs of life from the sleeping body, Hongbin had to take action. He got closer to the paint of his painting.

                “Wonshik….Wonshikkie….wake up! Your phone is ringing!” he cooed loudly.

                “Hmmm…..oh! Shit!” he sleepily grumbled, as his hands flailed around for his phone.

                He spent a few seconds like that till he finally found the source of the noise. Taking care to not have the call sent to voicemail and have Hakyeon sent on a panic attack, he quickly answered.

                “Hyung? Why so early?” he groaned, rubbing his eyes with languid movements.

                “Wonshikkie!!! Pack a bag for the weekend stat!” Hakyeon exclaimed from the receiver.

                “Why?”

                “Because! Taemin, and Jongin and I have a dance convention …point is we want you to tag along! It will be fun! Also I don’t take no for an answer! Plus I am actually already with them…on the way to pick you up. So yeah! Get ready!”

                Hakyeon hung up after that. Wonshik sighed. He always gets dragged into events like these. But at least dancing is interesting to him, even though he never pursued it unlike them.

                Hongbin chuckled. “So what did Hakyeon want?”

                “He’s taking me to a convention with Taemin and Jongin. So apparently I will be gone for a few days,” he explained, getting up to get a bag out of the closet to put his stuff in.

                Hongbin pouted. “Ah. Well, have fun!”

                “I’ll call Jaehwan and Hyuk to house sit for the weekend!” Wonshik called from the bedroom, where he was hurriedly putting clothes and such in a bag.

                Hongbin sighed. A whole few days without Wonshik? That has not happened before. He has never left for more than a day at a time.

                A few minutes after, Hakyeon hammered on the door. “Yah, you better not be asleep again!”

                Wonshik jogged over to the door and opened it. “No, not asleep again.”

                “Ready to go?”

                Looking over at Hongbin, who gave a small smile. Wonshik nodded. Hakyeon then ushered him out of the apartment with his bag.

                “See you in a few days Hongbinnie!” Wonshik smiled as the door shut behind him.

                “See you,” he whispered.

                Within a few hours, he heard the door open and immediately was assaulted by the loudness that is Ken and Hyuk.

                “Hongbin! We have come for a sleepover party!” Jaehwan chirped, coming into the living room.

                “Hyung told me we had to keep you company, so we thought we would have a sleepover with you!” Hyuk grinned.

                By the looks of them, it was apparent they had something planned outside of spending time with Hongbin. Jaehwan was dressed in his Chopper hoodie and pajama bottoms even though it was day time. That in on itself begged the question.

                Dropping their stuff, they flopped onto the couches. Jaehwan grinned like a child. He sat up, pulling his legs up to his chest.  
                “You know….Wonshikkie talks a lot about you, Hongbin,” Jaehwan smiled.

                Hongbin blushed, smiling, his dimples indenting his cheeks. “D-does he?”

                “Yeah. He doesn’t shut up about you. It is kinda annoying, not going to lie,” Hyuk interjected bluntly.

                “He cares a lot about you….you know that right?” Jaehwan continued.

                “I know,” Hongbin replied quietly. “I care about him too.”

                “Ew. So sappy. You guys are gross,” Hyuk commented, rolling over on his stomach.

                A pause of silence ensued. Jaehwan shrugged and played with his pants. Smiling, Hongbin turned around to compose himself. He felt giddy, and he had no idea what that even meant. All it took was Jaehwan to even mention Wonshik.

                “So…Hongbinnie. Has Wonshik ever told you about anime?” Jaehwan asked bluntly.

                “No…what is that? Is it like the dramas on the TV?” he responded innocently, turning back around to look at them.

                “If you want to call it that,” Hyuk butted in. “They are animated. People draw them. Want to watch one?”

                Hongbin hesitated before answering them. “Sure. Why not?”

                “ONE PIECE MARATHON LETS GO!” Jaehwan screeched. “Battle stations Hyukkie!”

                The duo set to work, putting in a DVD and setting it all up. Course in the meantime, Hyuk had to explain the plot, since Jaehwan was too excited to speak.

                And so, the trio set to watching One Piece for the entire weekend. Even when Hyuk and Jaehwan fell asleep, the show kept going. It was entertaining for Hongbin, watching their excitement and their screeching and their emotions. Though, when the duo fell asleep, Hongbin’s loneliness would set it. As a painting, he didn’t sleep. He truly wished he was a human. Because then he could be like Wonshik and the others. Rather than being stuck in a frame, surrounded by nothing but flowers.

                Eventually Wonshik returned, to find the three of them engrossed in the television. He immediately dropped his stuff when he heard the screeches of the main character on the screen.

                “Jaehwan…..Hyuk…what have you done?” he asked calmly.

                “We showed Hongbin anime!” Hyuk responded happily. “You know he’s a lot nicer when you get him distracted by something!”

                “Quit it, he is not mean. You just met on the wrong foot. But that’s not the point. Are you trying to tell me. You watched anime. For three full days straight?”

                “We did,” Hongbin smiled. “It was all their idea.”

                Wonshik hid his face in his hands, shaking his head slowly. Sighing loudly, he looked over at Jaehwan, who was too happy to care.

                “You guys are idiots,” Wonshik stated bluntly.

                “But we are YOUR idiots!” Jaehwan giggled.

******

                                With even more time passing, the air grew colder as summer changed into fall. Not like Hongbin could feel that either way. Wonshik was gone for most of the day even more now, with all the stresses of his studies and work coming to a head. It hurt Hongbin, too see him so stressed out. He would often come home, visibly exhausted. He would spend some time with Hongbin, before falling asleep on the couch. Truthfully, Hongbin was the primary reason Wonshik has not been admitted to a mental institution, even though an outsider may say that should give him a first class ticket to the institution.

                “I’m home, Hongbin!” Wonshik announced as he shut the door behind him, not caring as it slammed against the door frame.

                He shucked his shoes and coat off and dropped his bag unceremoniously on the floor before trudging into the kitchen. Taking a beer from the fridge, he trudged into the living room and plopped down in the seat facing Hongbin.

                Hongbin waited to say anything-he knew something was off. He studied Wonshik as he drank from the beer can. Wonshik had to once explain to him what that was. It was supposed to make you feel good, or so Hongbin was told. Though some people, not Wonshik, abuse the privilege (though he failed to tell him that was because he really doesn’t handle alcohol well at all). Hongbin had never tried a drop of alcohol, or food, or anything in his lifetime on a shelf. Watching Wonshik day to day made him rather curious about what it was like. To be human. To be alive. 

                Wonshik made eye contact with Hongbin, the latter almost squeaking. Hongbin smiled awkwardly.

                “How was your day, Wonshikkie?” Hongbin finally said, his expression innocent.

                “It was nothing, Hongbin. Don’t worry yourself,” Wonshik sighed.

                “Nothing my ass! You seem so…tense! What’s wrong?” Hongbin cried out.

                “Just a stressful day in the studio, nothing to concern yourself with.”

                “I will concern myself with it!”

                “Why? Why do you care?” Wonshik snapped.

                Hongbin was taken aback. “Because! Because you are you! Just accept that someone cares a lot about you!”

                In that moment, Hongbin squeaked and slinked back into his painting a bit more. He cleared his throat, his face tinted red, realizing the gravity of his words.

                “I mean…I care because you are practically all I know now. I see you day in and day out. And I cannot bear to see you upset. I understand everything is stressful. But you don’t have to suffer alone…just talk to me. I am here for you, Wonshik. I am always here for you. Literally, I can’t go anywhere.” He blubbered, the words like word vomit.

                Wonshik was silent. He just looked up at Hongbin. Puzzling, he sat in silence. The silence itself was deafening. Hongbin chewed his lip nervously. Had he said too much? But then, the silence was broken with laughter.

                “You mean that?” Wonshik laughed.

                Hongbin could do nothing except nod, smiling cutely. Wonshik laughed and actually smiled. Hongbin hadn’t seen him smile in a while.

                “You know,” Wonshik continued. “That actually means a lot. Not often do you hear people say things like that.”

                “So will you tell me?” Hongbin smiled, cheekily.

                And so Wonshik did. He started from the beginning. How the undergraduates were insufferable in his class that he taught, how his advisor required work that simply could not be obtained, how he was unable to compose anything to his liking recently, how hard his classes were, etc. This was a milestone for Wonshik. Normally he kept his thoughts and emotions bottled within, keeping them to himself. He would only occasionally talk to Hakyeon, but he never told him literally everything.  Hongbin simply took it all in, offering his ear. It felt good to know he was trusted enough to be able to listen.

                Wonshik finished his spiel, sighing. Visibly he was more relaxed, looking at Hongbin with a warmer and softer gaze. He seemed less irritable, which was what Hongbin had intended.

                After a decent amount of time spent in silence, Hongbin decided to speak. “So…remember way back when we first met…you had asked why I was painted to look sad?”

                Wonshik nodded. “Ah yes, you and your many secrets.”

                Hongbin raised his eyebrows. “Well…I suppose since you trust me…I also trust you to tell you. About myself.”

                He sat down within his painting and took a deep breath. Now no one has ever heard this story before. He had never told anyone before.

                “So. From my understanding, I was painted by a woman in the aftermath of losing her lover to a great storm that ravaged the seas. I’m assuming he was a pirate of some sorts. In her sadness, she painted me to manifest her own emotions. Now I don’t remember all the details of that….but one day…I was able to see and observe what was around me. It was a full moon. The scene was breathtaking. But the artist, my maker, she was so far gone, drowning herself in liquor.

                “My freedom did not last long. I was stowed away, covered by a sheet. It was dark. And lonely. I was scared. For years this lasted. Until someone bought me. As such I lived, watching the tenants that came through here, for years. Not speaking or moving unless alone. Or with animals. No one knew. But then you moved here. And…you were different.”

                “Different?” Ravi interrupted.

                “Different. I felt some…connection to you. Like I felt drawn to you. So I revealed myself. And well, here we are.”

                “Are you sad now?”

                “Not anymore.”

******

                After that one night, Wonshik realized that story felt familiar. But he could not put a finger on how it was familiar. So he set to research. For days he would read through mythology, books, stories, and legends alike. Till one day, he finally found it.

                There was a legend that an artist lost their lover. So they painted their sorrows onto their canvas. Day in and day out they would talk to the painting as if it was their lover. Eventually, due to a full moon, the painting gained consciousness. But the artist was unable to see that, and the painting was forever casted into loneliness. The legend then said that if certain conditions were met the painting could gain human life.

                “If certain conditions were met….” Wonshik paused. “Like what?”

                He decided this supernatural thing was up Jaehwan’s alley. So Wonshik decided to text him.

To Jaehwan: Jaehwannie, could you come over? I want your help with something…it’s kind of hard to explain so I’ll explain when you come, ok?

To Wonshikkie: Um…sure? Can I bring Hyukkie?

To Jaehwan: Sure.

                Once Jaehwan and Hyuk came over, he took them into the living room. Hyuk sat down on the couch and Jaehwan followed suit.

                “So whats up Wonshikkie?” Jaehwan asked, waving to Hongbin.

                “I found a legend. About a painting who was able to talk. Long story short…if certain conditions are met…the painting could become human.” Wonshik’s eyes flickered to Hongbin. “I want….I want to make Hongbin human. I want him. Here. With me.”

                Hongbin covered his mouth with his hand out of shock, his face red. Jaehwan paused, before smiling.

                “You know…I thought about that legend a while ago, back when we were taking care of Hongbin,” he smiled.

                “You knew about this?” the other three screeched.

                Jaehwan nodded. “What if…we brainstorm possible things we have to do to bring him out of the painting? No use in playing the blame game now. How about we use alchemy?”

                “Jaehwan, this is not Fullmetal Alchemist,” Wonshik scolded.

                “Exorcism?” Hyuk suggested.

                “NO!” Hongbin squeaked.

                “Calm down there Satan, we aren’t trying to steal souls today. He’s not a ghost. This is not GhostBusters!” Wonshik spat.

                “We could draw a chalk circle?” Jaehwan suggested.

                “What does this look like, hyung? ChalkZone?” Hyuk sneered.

                “Well what other options do we have?”

                Hyuk and Jaehwan looked at each other. They each waggled their eyebrows and turned to Wonshik.

                “Ok, here us out,” Hyuk began. “Why don’t you try the power of love?”

                “The WHAT?” Wonshik asked in disbelief.

                “Manifest your feelings and will him to become alive. Like the artist willed him to talk. Make sense?” Jaehwan explained. “We are not stupid. We know you fell in love with him.”

                Wonshik turned a bright shade of red. “Well…I mean…we could try that.”

                Hongbin looked between the three of them. Human? He could become human? Hell he would sell his hypothetical soul to Hyuk if it meant he could be human.

******

                Later that night, Wonshik was finally alone with Hongbin. He looked down awkwardly.

                “So the power of love, Wonshikkie?” Hongbin giggled. “Why are you so far away? Come closer, I actually want to tell you something. I have one more secret.”

                “Well then say it,” Wonshik laughed.

                “No you need to come closer first!”

                Wonshik stepped up to his frame, placing his hands on the painted surface. Any art major would murder him for that. But who cared. Hongbin, in sentiment placed his hands against the same surface.

                “I do have one more secret,” Hongbin leaned in a bit, his voice dropping to a whisper. “I love you.”

                Wonshik turned red. His hands pressed into the painting. His hands were pressing more into the painting. Wait, what?

                Wonshik felt a pair of hands enclose his. Hongbin squeaked as he felt rough hands in his. He gasped and almost fell backwards into his painting. But Wonshik stopped him from falling and pulled him forward. Hongbin squeaked as he fell forward. But rather than hitting the painted barrier, he fell against Wonshik, feeling the softness of his hoodie. They both gasped as they both hit the ground, Hongbin’s body no longer contained within the painting. Hongbin looked up, his gaze hitting Wonshik’s. Embarrassed, he buried his face into Wonshik’s hoodie. Tears escaped his eyes, hitting the cotton of the garment.

                “Hey can I tell you a secret?” Wonshik smiled. “I love you too.”

                Hongbin looked up, choking back a sob. Throwing his arms around Wonshik’s neck, he cried. Seeing Hongbin cry started Wonshik’s crying. Wonshik was never one to hold in tears. Wonshik wrapped his arms around Hongbin’s waist and kissed him passionately, his eyes fluttering shut. Hongbin kissed back with equal intensity before pulling away to look into Wonshik’s eyes.

                “H-Hi there,” Hongbin smiled, rolling off of the elder.

                Hongbin took Wonshik’s hands and pulled him up so that they were sitting on the floor now.

                “Hello there, my beautiful artwork, my smiley bean.” Wonshik grinned. “Welcome to the real world.

                “Thank you,” Hongbin whispered, hugging Wonshik tightly, nuzzling into his neck.

*****

                With Hongbin out of the painting, Wonshik found it creepy to have it hanging around. So he covered it with a sheet, and hid it away in a closet. Technically there were no rules on him hiding it. He just could not get rid of it. Either way, Hongbin preferred that he never saw it again. It made him anxious to see it.

                A few days after, Hongbin and Wonshik were sitting together on the couch, simply enjoying each other’s company. Hongbin was curled up in Wonshik’s lap, laying against his chest. Wonshik was set to petting Hongbin’s hair, his new favorite habit. He was looking off absentmindedly at his shelf, when something caught his eye.

                Hongbin felt Wonshik pause and tense up. “Wonshikkie?”

                “Is something missing from the shelf? Something seems off.”

                Hongbin laughed. “You mean that reindeer figure you had? That has been gone for a long time. I would know. I know that bookshelf inside and out.”

                Wonshik frowned. Then it hit him.

                “DAMMIT JAEHWAN!”

 


	2. Rabin Snow Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin sees snow for the first time and snow related activities ensue.

                Stirring from sleep, Hongbin awoke to the melodious tones of his boyfriend’s loud snores. The elder was wrapped around him, his arm protective around Hongbin’s waist. Hongbin himself was curled into Wonshik’s strong chest. Hongbin loved waking up in Wonshik’s arms, despite the choruses of snores. That he could live without Ever since the first night he slept in Wonshik’s bed with him, since neither of them would allow the other to sleep in the living room. Plus, Hongbin still wasn’t comfortable sleeping alone. Not like Wonshik could complain- he loved sharing a bed with Hongbin. As if Hongbin would want to sleep alone anyway (except to have a quiet room).

                Wonshik suddenly pulled him closer, effectively pressing Hongbin against his chest. The elder tangled his legs with the brunet, making soft noises indicative of being only half-asleep.

                “Mmph, so cold,” Wonshik mumbled out in his sleep.

                Being pressed against his personal space heater/ boyfriend, Hongbin had failed to notice that it was particularly cold. Until he had pointed it out, anyway. He gently nuzzled into Wonshik’s chest, trying to absorb more of his warmth.

                In that moment, the elder opened his eyes sleepily. Yawning, he looked down to see Hongbin nuzzling against him.

                “Morning, Bin-ah,” he smiled, kissing the top of his head.

                Hongbin scrunched up his face, eliciting a laugh from the other, “Morning.”

                “It’s so cold,” Wonshik reiterated, looking to the window behind them.

                Hongbin nodded as the other cracked the blinds open to see outside, immediately being assaulted by blinding white. His hand immediately pulled away from the blinds, restoring the dimness to the room.

                “Ah. It’s the first snow. That’s why it is so cold,” Wonshik mumbled.

                Before realization could set in, Hongbin pounced. The brunet sat up, supporting himself with his hands on Wonshik’s chest.

                “Snow? You mean like on television? In the dramas? The white stuff?” he sounded like a small child in that moment.

                “Ah, right, you haven’t seen snow, or rain, or anything. But yes, that is snow,” Wonshik explained, effectively pinned down by the weight of the excited brunet.

                “Can we go outside today?”

                “Do you want to?”

                Hongbin responded with an excited giggle. “Can we go ice skating? I’ve seen that on television once too! It seems super cute!”

                “Sure, but you’ll have to learn to skate. It also has to stop snowing first to work,” Wonshik winked.

                Completely ignoring that last comment, Hongbin bounced up, pulling out of the other’s embrace to stand up and mash his face against the glass of the window to observe the world outside their window.

                The streets, buildings, and plants were all covered in a thick layer of snow. And more was continuing to fall from the clouds, the air dusty with white flakes. Hongbin looked around with doe-eyes, taking in the scene.

                “Can we at least go play in the snow, Shikkie?” Hongbin asked, practically bouncing around like an excited puppy.

                His gaze did not leave the window, as he continued to look at the dazzling white landscape. Wonshik observed him, smiling at the scene. It was too adorable for words, filling him with adoration for the man who was new to the world of the living.

                “Sure, we can go sledding? Would you want to?” the raven-haired male suggested, sitting up in bed.

                “Sledding?” Hongbin’s gaze was broken from the window, as he turned to look at the other.

                “There are these things. Called sleds. And you sit on it, and ride down the hill in it. But it only works when snowing.”

                “I want to try this. Can we go now?” Hongbin asked, beyond excited at this point.

                “Want to get dressed first?” Wonshik suggested cheekily.

                “Maybe.”

                “Dress warmly, Bean.”

***

                And so the couple took a drive out to the tallest hill Wonshik knew existed in Seoul. This is how they found themselves at the park, dressed in warm layers, a sled in the trunk of Wonshik’s car. Wonshik had to dress Hongbin up carefully, putting him in his thickest jeans, long sleeve shirt, a hoodie, and a winter coat that was now too small for Wonshik. Hongbin was bundled up well to say the least.

                Hongbin practically flung himself out of the car, feeling the snow fall on his shoulders, face, and hat. The smile on his face was one of pure joy and curiosity. His first reaction was to pick some snow up in his gloved hands, holding it close to his face. Observing it carefully, he blew on it. Now, this was the snow that was light and fluffy. When the unknowing brunet blew on the snow, he sent it straight into Wonshik’s face. Oops.

                “Oh, sorry Shikkie! That doesn’t hurt does it?” he asked, showing genuine concern.

                “Do you want to find out?” Wonshik flung snow at Hongbin, with no intentions of bodily harm of course.

                Hongbin screeched like a child, feeling the cold hit his face. He responded to the new sensation by flailing his arms around his face.

`               “It’s cold!” Hongbin screeched, continuing to flail (eliciting uproarious laughter from Wonshik.)

                Wonshik went over to Hongbin, wiping the snow from his face. Cheeks reddened from the cold, the brunet looked up at him with his doe eyes, and his screeching quieted. His breath let out shakily as he stared at Wonshik. He then bent down towards the ground.

                “Im sorr-,” Wonshik didn’t finish his statement as snow was hurled at his face.

                Hongbin grinned devilishly, scurrying a bit away. Did he truly know what he was doing? Perhaps dramas had taught him too much.

                “This means war, my sneaky bean!” Wonshik growled. “You want a snowball fight? Well you have one!”

                The answer was a snowball that flew past Wonshik’s face. The latter dove behind a bank, flinging snow in Hongbin’s direction. He clearly hit him, because a shrill screech ensued followed by a barrage of snowballs. Dramas taught Hongbin well. The snow pelted Wonshik in the back, causing him to gasp.

                This went on for several minutes, the barrage of snow between both sides intense. The stalemate was broken by Wonshik running through the snow to where Hongbin was. The latter squealed and tried to run, only falling into the snow face first. He scrambled away but didn’t get up, choosing to roll over and lie on his back in the snow. Wonshik towered over him, trying to hold in laughter. Choosing to be the nicer person, he offered his hand to his boyfriend.

                Rather than taking the hand to stand up, he pulled down, forcing Wonshik to fall next to Hongbin. He gasped as he hit the snow, the cold hitting his face harshly. Hongbin chose that moment to wrap himself around his boyfriend in that moment, giggling like a happy child.

                “Happy now?” Wonshik asked, sinking into the snow.

                “Who won though?” Hongbin. “Snowball fights seem to always have winners!”

                “How about we say you won, yeah?”

                “Yeah!”

                Wonshik couldn’t resist and kissed the tip of the other’s nose, the latter scrunching up his face in response.

                “So want to go sledding now?” Wonshik asked, sitting up.

                Hongbin nodded, already trying to stand up. He pulled Wonshik up with him, shaking his head so that the snow would fall off his clothes.

                And so Wonshik pulled the sled in one hand, holding Hongbin’s hand in the other. He had two reasons for this. One was his pure drive to be cuddly and affectionate. The other was that if he hadn’t Hongbin would have ran off to who knows where by now to explore anything and everything all at once. They were walking up the hill, hand in hand. Hongbin had no idea what sledding was, though inferred it was why everyone was climbing to the top of the slope and then riding a certain contraption down.

                Once they got to the top, Wonshik dropped the sled to the snow. Hongbin studied the sled and then his boyfriend, trying to figure out how this works.

                “So now what?” he asked, gently poking the sled with his foot.

                “Ok, since I feel like letting you go by yourself is a bad idea that will result in hospital visits for possibly more than one people. We will go together. I will hold the sled down and you sit towards the front. I will sit behind you then push us off down the hill. Makes sense?”

                Hongbin nodded. He carefully sat down in the front, feeling the snow crunch underneath the sled. His heart lurched in anticipation as he looked to the base of the hill. Wonshik got in behind him, one hand already around the brunet’s waist, holding him close to his body.

                “Ready, Binnie?” he asked, receiving a quick nod from the other.

                Quickly, Wonshik pushed the sled to start sliding down the hill, taking his arm to wrap around Hongbin’s waist, clasping his own hands together. Hongbin squealed as they went down, pressing against Wonshik, his eyes clamped shut. The wind whipped through their hair and assaulted their faces with icy chill. The thrill of it all made Hongbin’s heart lurch.

                “Shit!” Wonshik exclaimed, as the two drove themselves into a snowbank.

They both ended up flying off of the sled and together into the snow. The bodies separated, Hongbin head first in the snow with his lower half of his body sticking out of the snow, and Wonshik sprawled on the top of the bank. Legs flailing, Hongbin pulled himself out of the snow mound, his head covered in snow. Immediately he went over to Wonshik and curled against him, shivering. Fisting his jacket, he buried his head in his chest, snow falling from his hair.

“You ok, Hongbin-ah?” Wonshik asked, petting his boyfriend’s soft, snow encrusted hair.

Hongbin’s voice was muffled. “I’m cold.”

“So would you call yourself a ‘chilly’ bean?”

Hongbin stared at him with a blank expression. “A what?”

“Never mind. Do you want to go back home and get warm?”

“Noooo. Can we try again?”

“You sure?”

He nodded in response, already standing up to pull the sled, leaving Wonshik in the snow. Wonshik trudged through the snow to catch up to him.

At the top of the hill, Hongbin placed the sled on the snow and sat in the front, waiting for Wonshik to join him. Once settled, they repeated the process. This time it was more thrilling and less terrifying. They also successfully avoided any snow drifts.

Much to the surprise of Wonshik, the brunet kept on sledding with him until his lips were blue and his body was shivering from cold. Wonshik placed a hand on the brunet’s shoulders to stop him in his tracks.

“Bean, you are shivering. And your lips are blue. Why don’t we call this quits? We’ve been out here for a while now?” Wonshik suggested, pulling the shivering male into his arms.

“F-fine,” Hongbin stuttered before being silenced with a kiss.

***

Once home, Wonshik threw Hongbin into a hot shower, placing own of his own fuzzy sweaters along with jeans and underwear on the sink for him when he got out. Hongbin really enjoyed taking showers. And being clean in general as the other has found out.

Hongbin stood under the water, letting it run down. The water was really hot, which was to his liking, especially after how cold he was. His body, much to his curiosity and interest, gets cold easily. Hot showers made him feel so invigorated. If only Wonshik could see how nice it was to shower. That would be a work

While the brunet was defrosting in the shower, Wonshik changed into sweatpants and a large soft hoodie. He then went into the kitchen and made two cups of hot cocoa, adding lots of marshmallows to the cups. As he brought them into the living room, Hongbin came out dressed and clean.

The sweater was clearly large on Hongbin’s leaner frame. It hung off of one shoulder, exposing a sharp collar bone. The sleeves hung almost past his fingertips. The look was a soft one for him, his wavy brown hair bouncing around his shoulders, still wet. His eyes were trained on the mugs Wonshik held in his hand.

“What is that?” he asked as Wonshik sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him.

“Hot cocoa. I figured we’d have some…and defrost with a movie?”

Hongbin plopped down on the sofa, cuddling up to Wonshik, who was considerably warmer. He laid his head again the other man’s shoulder, curling his arm around the others bicep, linking them together. Wonshik leaned over to kiss him gently, the movement quick and fleeting, before he took one of the cups off the table, weaving out of Hongbin’s grasp to put a mug in his cool hands. Wonshik took the other one into his grasp, his eyes flickering to Hongbin’s almost startled expression as he sipped the hot cocoa.

“This is good!” the brunette exclaimed, continuing to sip the sweet concoction. “Mmm….so you said a movie?”

“Yes, it is the one you said you wanted to see,” Wonshik smiled as he pressed play. “I thought you would like it.”

Placing the mug gently on the table, Hongbin smiled before returning to his initial state of cuddling with his boyfriend. Though this entailed Hongbin wrapping his arms around the other like an octopus and resting his head on the other’s chest. Meanwhile, both of them are curled into a thick fuzzy blanket that Taekwoon had given Wonshik for one birthday a few years back.

The movie, as interesting as it was, was not enough to keep Hongbin awake. Within the first hour, he managed to fall asleep against Wonshik. Though it did not help him that Wonshik was absentmindedly rubbing circles into the brunette’s back. It took him a while to notice Hongbin had fallen asleep. Unlike Wonshik, Hongbin did not snore like a chainsaw. He was quiet, the only sounds to escape him were small grunts and squeaks, which Wonshik found endearing. This was the first time he saw Hongbin asleep, as he is usually the first to fall asleep and last to wake up.

Shutting off the television, he gathered his sleeping boyfriend carefully into his arms bridal style. The brunette immediately curled his arms around Wonshik’s neck like a sloth. His face was pressed into the other’s chest, still asleep. Wonshik also learned that Hongbin mumbles in his sleep. Though in that moment he was incoherent, his voice too soft and muffled to make out any intelligible words.

With great care, Wonshik carried him into the bedroom, watching out to not drop him or stir him from slumber. Once he reached the side of his bed, he tried to gently place Hongbin down on the bed, but the grip around his neck was so strong from his slumbering boyfriend that he could do nothing more than fall into the mattress, deeper into his embraces. Once Wonshik hit the mattress and curled themselves carefully into the blankets, well, in Wonshik fashion, he fell asleep.

*****

Hongbin awoke to a hand petting his hair lazily and a face full of hoodie. He sighed contentedly, still sleepy. Once he regained enough alertness, he noticed a) he was pressed against Wonshik, with his limbs around the poor guy like an octopus, and b) that somehow he found his way to the bedroom. He then lifted his head, catching the attention of the raven haired male.

“Morning sleepy bean,” he smiled, kissing his nose.

“How did I get here?” Hongbin croaked, hiding his face from his boyfriend.

“You feel asleep. On the couch. Apparently sledding took a lot out of you.”

“Oh. Hey Shikkie?”

Wonshik raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Can we still go ice skating today? Please?”

Hongbin then proceeded to give Wonshik the greatest puppy dog expression, accented with aegyo to make it that much more effective. Wonshik leaned up and peered out the window. The snow had stopped falling, meaning it was safe to skate.

“Sure, we should probably get going then right?” Wonshik agreed.

Hongbin wasted no time in getting ready, throwing on jeans, sneakers, a fuzzy orange sweater, and a coat. When Wonshik was not preparing fast enough for Hongbin’s likings, he helped him by throwing warm clothes in his direction, finishing it up with his coat, keys, and wallet. Hongbin, now trying to drag Wonshik through his grooming routine, was clearly impatient. Wonshik had to pull him back by the wrist, causing the brunet to fall into Wonshik’s chest.

“Eager bean today, aren’t we?” Wonshik murmured, pulling Hongbin into a kiss to attempt to slow him down.

“Yes!” Hongbin skipped no beats on his reply, completely unfazed. “I want to ice skate with you! Like all the couples do, holding hands and slow and cute and yeah! It’s so romantic!”

Hongbin was seriously too cute. Wonshik found it simply endearing. He was like a child, out experiencing the world for the first time. Without waiting on a reply, Hongbin pulled his boyfriend out the door and pushed him towards the direction of the elevator.

***

To find an outside rink, they had to drive a bit out of the way. When they arrived, Hongbin once again flung himself out of the car, though this time he did wait for Wonshik. By wait, it’s more like dart over to Wonshik’s door, open it and haul him out of the car.

Hongbin took Wonshik’s hand in his gently, walking with him towards the rink. He waited beside his boyfriend when he paid for their skates and then was lead to a bench. Wonshik sat him down. Hongbin looked up at him with curious doe eyes, taking the skates from Wonshik’s hand. He put them on, albeit clumsily. Wonshik laughed, before bending down to tie the skates for him before putting on his own.

Once they had the skates on, he took Hongbin’s hand to help him stand. Hongbin walked behind Wonshik, gripping his hand to walk, the feeling of the skates very much foreign to him. At the edge of the rink, Wonshik went in first, being more experienced and stable. With one hand in Hongbin’s and the other on the railing, he tugged Hongbin gently.

“Come onto the ice, gently,” Wonshik smiled.

Hongbin cautiously put one foot on the ice, almost slipping immediately. Wonshik steadied him out and then Hongbin stepped fully onto the ice, gripping Wonshik’s forearms to prevent him from falling. His breath was shaky as he looked up into the face of his boyfriend who was currently trying to not laugh.

Wonshik lead him to the railing, where Hongbin gripped on tightly. Wonshik steadied him with hands on his hips.

“Ok so first, why don’t you watch me?” Wonshik offered.

Hongbin nodded and so Wonshik carefully let go of him, skating a bit away. He merged into the pathway of the people and gracefully glided across the ice, making a full circle around the rink before returning to his boyfriend.

“See? Not too bad. Though you will probably fall a few times. It’s all part of the process. So here,” he took one of his hands. “Keep one hand in mine and the other on the wall.”

Hongbin did so, aligning his body with Wonshik’s. The latter nodded in approval.

“Good. Now, bend your knees a bit and loosen your body. Then push out gently, take it slow.”

Hongbin pushed out gently, his heart lurching as he went forward on the ice. He then tried to mimic how others were skating, his body wobbling as he tried to maintain his balance. While he managed a section of the rink skating slowly, when it came to turn, he lost balance and fell backward, hitting the ice. He looked startled, unsure how to proceed. Looking up at his boyfriend, he tried to get up, only sliding on the ice more.

“It’s ok, here put one knee down and pull yourself up,” Wonshik smiled, taking his hand, helping him off the ice.

Hongbin went around the rink a few times like this, gripping Wonshik’s hand and the wall, falling every so often. Wonshik was patient with him, taking it as slow as his boyfriend needed. Eventually Hongbin left the wall, and also left Wonshik’s grasp, skating solo. He circled the rink once alone with the other trailing behind him. He had gotten the hang of it, for the most part anyway. Then suddenly he fell forward, hitting the ice on his knees and elbows (Wonshik had to stop himself from laughing).

Hongbin picked himself back up, Wonshik standing near him cautiously.

“You alright, Hongbin-ah?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” he smiled. “So can we skate together now?”

Wonshik paused. “Aren’t we already doing that?”

“Well yeah but you were just teaching me. Now I want to skate with you! Like….what couples do…,” the brunet’s cheeks were bright red as he stuck out his hand.

Wonshik took it and shook his head. “Such a sap.”

And so they skated together, hand in hand, around the rink. Wonshik was able to keep Hongbin steady and at an even, albeit slow, pace. They went around a few more times, before Hongbin pulled for Wonshik to stop. Hongbin skated around Wonshik, stopping directly in front of him. Wonshik was going to ask him what he was doing, but Hongbin kissed him suddenly, throwing his arms around Wonshik’s neck. Hongbin smiled into the kiss, holding onto Wonshik to steady himself in the middle of the ice.

And so they spent their day ice skating. When they returned home cold, battered, and bruised, Hongbin changed into pajamas and flopped on the bed while Wonshik went to take one of his microshowers. Hongbin would really have to work on that with him. But that was to be a work in progress. Hongbin would have to teach him about the wonderful world of cleanliness. One day.

Out of boredom, he took his phone out and starting scrolling through things with partial attention to them. He then recalled Wonshik’s comment from the day prior, about him being a chilly bean. What did he even mean by that? Hongbin searched up what a “chilly” bean was and found a bunch of beans. Scrolling through the images, a look of confusion spread across his face. Why did Wonshik call him a bean?

“Beans…? But he said chilly….chili?” he tried to mull it over.

Then it clicked. He almost threw his phone across the room.

“Bean. Like Hongbin….but bean. And chilly as in cold…..a pun! Dammit Wonshik!” he screeched, flailing himself into the pillows, the cringeworthiness too much for him.

Wonshik stepped into the room then, toweling his hair off. He looked over to find Hongbin flailing. The hyper brunet looked at him and scowled.

“Fuck you, Wonshik. Fuck you and your damned puns.”


	3. Hongbin's Adventures in Valentine's Day/ Wonshik's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon and Taekwoon help Hongbin pull off Valentine's Day. Also Wonshik's birthday. Continued shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this done for Valentines day but.....stuff happens. Better late than never. Stay tuned for more :D

“Bye, love,” Wonshik smiled as he kissed his boyfriend before leaving to go to the studio.   
Hongbin was often left alone on the weekdays, with Wonshik having class and all. So he took it upon himself as the responsible one to wake his lover up. Otherwise, he wouldn’t wake up at all. So here he was, alone, fully awake. Hearing nothing but the sounds of his own breath he padded lightly over to the kitchen counter where he had a cup of tea.   
Carefully, he sipped the tea, sighing. As he was taking another sip, banging on the door scared the daylights out of him. Nearly choking, he went over to the door and opened it to find a certain Cha Hakyeon with his boyfriend Jung Taekwoon.  
“Hyung….it is early in the morning,” Hongbin grumbled, regrettably letting them inside.  
“Dear, do you know what day it is tomorrow?” Hakyeon demanded, seating himself at the counter.   
Clearly Hakyeon held little back, with nary a greeting or thought. Taekwoon leaned against the counter, his stony eyes fixed on Hongbin.  
“Uh…..the 14th?” Hongbin answered.  
“And the day after?”  
“15th?”   
“Anything special about those days?” Hakyeon then asked, causing Taekwoon to hide a smirk with his hands.  
Hongbin paused, mulling it over. “No?”  
Hakyeon sighed deeply, putting his face in his hands. He shook his head, almost laughing.   
“Oh hun,” Hakyeon paused. “You don’t know.”  
“Know what?” Hongbin asked.  
Hakyeon shook his head, almost forgetting that Hongbin was not human up until the past month or so.   
“Valentine’s day and Wonshik’s birthday are on those days!” Hakyeon cried, flailing his arms.  
“Valentine’s Day?” Hongbin cocked his head to the side, leaning against the door frame.   
“Valentine’s Day. It is a day for a girl to express their love for a guy.Show them you care. Shower them in gifts, compliments, to do things with them…things like that. Especially chocolate. Point is. Wonshik is a hopeless, sappy romantic. As a result, expectations are high. I’m not sure what he expects out of you, since you weren’t human until recently, BUT I plan on making it so that you meet his high expectations and blow the man off his feet!” Hakyeon exclaimed, almost jumping out of his seat.   
“Like what?” Hongbin asked. “What should I do? Wait. I am not a girl. Why do I have to do anything?”  
“Because you are the clearly not the one wearing the pants in this relationship. That said…That is precisely why we are here, my child. To guide you in your expressions of love for my other child!” Hakyeon beamed. “We are going to take you shopping. Taekwoonie also wants to teach you to cook. We figured a cute candlelit dinner made by you with a nice present would be sweet and romantic. We also need to help you find a birthday present… we were planning on a surprise party for him the night of the 15th. So we need to orchestrate that with you.”  
Hongbin paused. “So I am supposed to be especially cute and sweet tomorrow of all days? What about his birthday?”  
This time Leo decided to interject, his voice a stage whisper. “Birthday sex.”  
“TAEKWOON YOU SHUT YOUR DAMNED MOUTH BEFORE YOU POISON MY CHILD’S MIND!” Hakyeon screeched.   
“But you like birthday se-“ Leo retorted.   
“NOT THE POINT!”  
Hongbin looked between both of them and hesitated. “So what is sex?”  
Taekwoon was about to open his mouth but Hakyeon was quick to put a stop to any lewdness.  
“Don’t. You. Dare,” Hakyeon gritted.  
Taekwoon motioned the “call me” gesture to Hongbin behind Hakyeon’s back. Hongbin giggled lightly, hiding his mouth with his hand.   
“So. Anyways, before your mind gets tainted by your obnoxious father here, shall we go shopping?” Hakyeon interjected.   
Taekwoon had no strength to say anything and resumed being his quiet self. Technically speaking, Taekwoon wears the pants in their relationship. Technicalities aside, Hakyeon is the true pants-wearer.   
“Father?” Hongbin raised an eyebrow.  
“You have no parents. So WE will be your parents. Consider us your parents! The other kids are also my kids, but only by name. You are now my real son,” Hakyeon grinned, pulling his son and his idiot lover out of Wonshik’s apartment.   
****  
And so Hongbin found himself in a store catered to everything Valentine’s Day. Hearts and flowers decked out in varying shades of reds and pinks stretched as far as the eye could see. It was amusing, for someone seeing it for the first time. Not going to lie. Hakyeon was already flitting through the aisles, throwing suggestions at Hongbin left and right.   
Hongbin picked up the most delicate looking box of chocolates going, with Hakyeon harping for him to get the nicest box possible and that he would pay for it for Hongbin. Hakyeon threw a stuffed animal at him to boot before pushing him towards cards.   
Hongbin read through the cards, mulling them over, with Hakyeon chirping in his ear. Taekwoon came up suddenly, tapping Hongbin on the shoulder. Hongbin turned, almost squeaking when he saw what was in Taekwoon’s hands. A pair of fuzzy white handcuffs.   
“W-what are those for, hyung?” Hongbin stuttered, making Hakyeon turn as well.   
Taekwoon twirled them in his hands, smiling smugly. Hakyeon looked mortified, snatching them from the raven-haired man’s clutches.   
“What the hell do you think you are doing, Jung Taekwoon!” he screeched.   
“You know Wonshik would like Hongbin ch-“ Taekwoon began.  
“STOP!”   
“You like them too, why are you so angr-“  
“JUNG TAEKWOON I SWEAR TO GOD STOP!”  
Hongbin looked at the two wide-eyed, also moderately confused. Maybe he would ask Wonshik what Taekwoon meant. He knew he planned to call Taekwoon later, to ask him about Wonshik’s birthday.   
Hakyeon, perceivably irritated, finished helping him pick out a card and ushered Hongbin through the cashier’s area so that he could get them out of there before Taekwoon did anything worse. He threw the bags to Taekwoon, ordering him to put them in the car, telling him where he would find himself and Hongbin. Hakyeon took Hongbin to a department store next, to pick out something nicer for Wonshik. Also, he needed to shop for his birthday and not just Valentine’s Day.   
In the end, Hongbin settled on a nice watch and snapback for his birthday and a more sentimental necklace to pair with the chocolates and bear he bought for Valentine’s Day.   
****  
Taekwoon guided Hongbin’s hands in cutting the vegetables, careful and slow to prevent any severe incidents. Taekwoon did not want to be the one to explain that trying to teach Hongbin to cook was why he was missing fingers off his hands. Hongbin wasn’t terrible at it, per se. Just new and nervous.   
Thankfully, Taekwoon was a patient, quiet instructor. He took Hongbin deliberately through the steps to make a nice and simple hot pot. He had to work fairly quickly so that he could take Hongbin back home with enough time to put the kimchi they already made along with the supplies in the fridge. With the kimchi already prepared, tomorrow all Hongbin had to prepare was the fried rice, and the different components to assemble the hotpot.   
Taekwoon, after showing him what to do to prepare the dish components took him to the market to get his own supplies so that tomorrow he could cook it himself. The market was a novel concept to the brunette. He stuck close to Taekwoon as they went through the aisles, plucking what they needed from the shelves and displays. It felt almost overwhelming- so much food in such a small space.   
Food in on itself was a novel concept to Hongbin, himself getting used to the various tastes and smells of it all. It was fun to him, trying new things every day. Taekwoon dropped beef into their cart and kept going through the market silently, Hongbin following like a puppy, taking in all the sights.   
Once Taekwoon had bought all that Hongbin needed, he drove him back before Wonshik arrived home. They stashed the groceries in the back of the fridge, hiding it well. They then took what they bought to give to Wonshik and hid it carefully behind Hongbin’s painting. Wonshik wouldn’t think to look there.   
“I’m going to head out now, Hongbin,” Taekwoon announced.  
As he was about to leave, Hongbin stopped him. “Wait, what about the,” his voice dropped. “Birthday sex?”   
Taekwoon laughed, the sound small and chiming.   
****  
Effectively embarrassed, Hongbin let Taekwoon leave, his face red. He should never have asked. Though, he now was determined. He loved Wonshik, and he wanted to give Wonshik the world. Wonshik was Hongbin’s world either way. So naturally, he would be willing to surrender his body to Wonshik as well. The thought made him nervous, but he wanted to do it.   
Shrugging the thought from his head he went to work tidying up the house out of excited nervousness. He loved cleaning, it was so relaxing. While folding the laundry that would more than likely be disheveled when Wonshik tore through it for anything, Wonshik came through the door. Hongbin did not notice, the radio on loudly, a very nice ballad singer crooning from the speakers.  
Wonshik wrapped his arms around his lover, his hands resting over his abdomen. Nosing into the brunette’s neck, he left little fleeting kisses on the sensitive skin. Hongbin gasped, the sound dramatic and breathy. His thoughts went to what Taekwoon told him earlier, and he almost squeaked, his face turning redder by the second.   
“A-ah! Shikkie!” Hongbin squeaked, leaning back into Wonshik’s chest, the latter rubbing his sides.   
They stood like that for a little, Wonshik continuing to pepper kisses on the side of Hongbin’s neck.   
“Ah, my cute little bean. So sensitive,” Wonshik murmured as Hongbin continued to squirm. “I brought home take out, want to eat and cuddle on the couch?”   
Ah, so blunt. Hongbin let out a breath he did not realize he was keeping in. He nodded quickly, almost jerking away from Wonshik completely.   
“Are you ok?” Wonshik asked, studying Hongbin’s face.   
“I-I’m fine! Don’t be silly, I am perfectly fine!” Hongbin laughed, trying to push various thoughts out of his head. (Damn it Taekwoon)  
Taking a hand, Wonshik ruffled Hongbin’s hair, smiling. “If you say so.”  
Hongbin exhaled. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day. Leave Taekwoon’s idea for his birthday. He had one more day to calm down.   
****  
Hongbin flew out of bed well before Wonshik the next day, wearing nothing but Wonshik’s long shirt and his boxers. He figured he would leave his Valentine’s gifts for dinner. But he also thought that he could try to make Wonshik breakfast before he awoke.   
In the kitchen, he took a seat at the counter, opening up the internet on his phone. Hesitating momentarily, he searched for a recipe for western style pancakes. He sets to work making the batter, coating himself and the kitchen equally in flour. When cooking the pancakes they were rather lumpy looking. He then tried to flip one, sending it up to the ceiling, sticking to the top.   
“Shit!” Hongbin squeaked, pouting at the ceiling.   
At this moment Wonshik walked in, attracted by the smell of food. He looked around, observing the flour covered kitchen, his boyfriend caked in flour, and the pancake stuck to the ceiling. His eyes flickered from the pancake, to Hongbin, back to the pancake.   
“Uh…so what’s this?” Wonshik asked.   
“I’M SO SORRY! I WANTED TO COOK YOU A NICE WESTERN BREAKFAST! AND THIS HAPPENED!” Hongbin screeched, almost in tears.   
Wonshik went wide eyed. “No, no, no! Oh my god, it’s fine! Don’t cry!”  
Quickly, he went over and hugged his boyfriend. “Thank you, my adorable bean.”  
Hongbin sank into Wonshik’s chest. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
****  
Stepping out of the bathroom from a world-record breaking fast shower, Wonshik once again smelled food. He went wide-eyed, what could Hongbin be doing now? To investigate the potential incident, he quickly changes into a nice pair of tan pants and a soft sweater. He comes out dressed and nice to see nothing that he could ever expect.   
Candles adorned the table, the lights dimmed to enhance their effect. Flower petals danced across the table surface. A hot pot was cooking in the center, with a series of sides circling it. Two place settings were placed side by side, a bottle of wine to the side. A bear, small box, and a large box sat on the other side of the table, with an envelope. He was floored, completely and utterly amazed.   
“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Hongbin smiled sweetly, meeting the distance between them.  
Hongbin even dressed up, wearing tight black pants and a white button down. He leaned up to kiss Wonshik, wrapping his arms around his neck.   
“T-thank you, Hongbin. This is…wow,” Wonshik stammered. “Where did you think to do any of this?”   
“Hakyeon and Taekwoon.”  
“Figures.”  
Hongbin tugged him to the table, sitting him down. Smiling, he sat at the other place and let Wonshik pick what he wanted.   
“I promise this isn’t as terrible as this morning’s cooking went,” Hongbin laughed. “Taekwoon actually taught me how to make all of this.”  
Wonshik laughed before taking a bite of rice. “I believe you, this is really good!”   
Hongbin flushed and turned away in embarrassment. “T-thank you.”  
And so they ate, making random conversation and cute gestures. Wonshik would feed Hongbin pieces of food, and vice versa. This went on until Wonshik tried to feed Hongbin a bean sprout.  
“I see what you are doing, get that away from me,” Hongbin screeched.   
Pretending he heard nothing, Wonshik kept on, laughing so much he almost couldn’t speak. “Come on, bean. Eat the bean sprout.”  
“You try that again and I will bite you, Wonshik.”  
The latter playfully bit at the air in front of the brunet. “Is that a challenge?”   
Hongbin kicked him underneath the table, half playfully and half not. “Care to find out?”  
Wonshik dropped the bean sprout and they continued eating. When they were done, Hongbin got up and went to the fridge. Fishing around for a bit, he pulled out a red box. Taking it back to the table, he sat back down.   
Opening it, he smiled. Chocolate covered strawberries. Taekwoon made them for Hakyeon. But he made enough to feed the entire population of Seoul. So he forced Hongbin to take some home. Wonshik raised an eyebrow and was about to say something but Hongbin pressed one against his lips. The move involved was not as sensual as it was implied. Hongbin tried.   
Wonshik took one and sensually pressed it against Hongbin’s lips, letting the latter bite it. Hongbin gasped involuntarily. The taste was exceptional. He was not expecting such flavor. Embarrassed, he placed his hand over his mouth.   
“So good,” he squeaked, wide-eyed.   
Wonshik laughed. He noticed a bit of chocolate that stuck to Hongbin’s lips. Rather than telling him, he closed the distance between them and kissed him, the taste of chocolate and something distinctly Hongbin sweet and refreshing. It was almost too sweet.   
They ended up eating a few more of the strawberries before Hongbin took out what he bought. He handed Wonshik the card with the chocolates box, then gave him the smaller box with the bear.   
Wonshik opened the card and read it, smiling widely- it was minimally sappy and mostly corny. That is very Hongbin style. He placed the chocolates aside and opened the smaller box to find a nice necklace.   
“Hongbin….I….wow. Thank you. I…” Wonshik could not even find the words to express how he felt.   
To Hongbin’s surprise, Wonshik shed a few tears before trapping the brunet in a bear hug, kissing his cheek energetically. Hongbin blushed.   
“So I did well?” he asked, receiving spazzy nodding in response.   
Wonshik stepped away a bit and composed himself before going to speak. “So. I know tradition states that the girl is supposed to give the guy things on Valentine’s Day. But. You are a guy. I am a guy. So fuck tradition!”   
Wonshik went to the cabinet, taking out two boxes. He gave them to Hongbin, who looked at him almost confused at first. He was not expecting anything in return. Inside the boxes were a leather bracelet, which Wonshik helped Hongbin wear, and a CD of Se7en.   
“What is this?” Hongbin asked, referencing to the CD.   
“I heard you listening to him a few days ago, thought you would like it,” Wonshik smiled.   
“T-thank you,” Hongbin leaned up to kiss Wonshik. “I love you.”   
“Love you too.”  
****  
The next day……….  
The gang and Hongbin threw Wonshik a birthday party the next day, to Wonshik’s surprise. As the party went on, Hongbin grew more and more antsy. He was nervous, the thought of what he planned to do plaguing his thoughts. Taekwoon sensed it and initiated Operation: Get Hakyeon to leave. Taekwoon had bribed Jaehwan and Sanhyuk with money to help them get Hakyeon out in a timely fashion.   
Jaehwan and Sanhyuk were on the couch with each other. Hongbin and Wonshik were on another couch, Hongbin sitting with his legs across Wonshik’s lap. Wonshik lazily stroked Hongbin’s calves as he talked to Hakyeon. Taekwoon snagged the attention of Jaehwan, coughing almost indiscreetly.  
Jaehwan got the memo and began to yawn, curling up against Sanhyuk. He even went so far as to fall asleep, or so everyone thought.   
“Hyung,” Sanhyuk whispered, trying to grab Hakyeon’s attention.   
“Love, the kids are getting tired, Jaehwannie fell asleep. We should take them home,” Taekwoon mentioned.   
“Aw! My poor babies! Here, Taekwoonie lets take them home!” Hakyeon squeaked, rising to go.   
Hakyeon rose Jaehwan and began to take him and Hyuk out of the apartment, Taekwoon following. “Sorry, Shikkie, gotta go! Enjoy your birthday!”  
“Oh he will,” Taekwoon smirked, winking at Hongbin (who almost screeched).   
The apartment became quiet, as Hongbin and Wonshik remained alone. Hongbin had returned to a normal sitting position at that point, squished up against Wonshik.   
“Did you enjoy your birthday?” Hongbin smiled, trying to hide his nerves.   
“It was very nice. Thank you, bean.”  
Hongbin kissed him sweetly, lingering longer than normal. Wonshik rested his hands on the brunet’s waist. Hongbin wrapped his arms around Wonshik’s neck, continuing to kiss him, each kiss growing stronger in intensity. He kept pulling them closer, until he ended up crawling into Wonshik’s lap. Hongbin continued to kiss Wonshik, letting Wonshik’s tongue enter his mouth. It felt odd, but nice. It was new to Hongbin. They hadn’t ever gone this far before. Hongbin ran his hands down Wonshik’s chest deliberately, feeling the muscles underneath the sweater he was wearing. Wonshik stroke Hongbin’s sides, before pulling back to make eye-contact with Hongbin.   
“So what brought this on?” Wonshik asked, his voice husky. “You seem so eager. And I know you didn’t learn this from a drama.”   
Hongbin fidgeted nervously. Wonshik made sure to hold him in place, his fingers digging into the flesh of Hongbin’s hips.  
“Well…Taekwoon told me there was something you would like,” he began, biting his swollen lower lip.   
“Did he now?”   
“Yes.”   
Wonshik stared into Hongbin’s eyes. “What did he tell you?  
Hongbin mumbled, “Birthday sex.”  
“What? Say it louder.”   
Hongbin whispered loudly, “Birthday sex.”   
“Hmmmm?  
“Birthday sex!” Hongbin squeaked, burying his face in Wonshik’s shoulder from embarrassment.   
It was Wonshik’s turn to feel embarrassed. He swallowed thickly before sighing. He pulled Hongbin so that he could face him.   
“You know what you were doing, yeah? You know what it means? What it entails?” Wonshik asked, “You don’t have to do that, if you don’t want to.”  
“No!” Hongbin screeched. “I want to! You are my world and I want to be able to make you happy! I trust you, Wonshik. Only you.”  
Wonshik smiled before kissing him tenderly. “Alright, if you say so.”  
****  
They woke up the next day, Hongbin peppered in bruises and sore. His hair was muddled and askew and he was dressed solely in Wonshik’s button down. It was an adorable sight to Wonshik. Hongbin left him with scratches down his back. Neither regretted anything.  
“That was….nice,” Hongbin smiled, nuzzling against Wonshik.   
Wonshik smiled. “It was, thank you. For everything. My birthday. Valentine’s Day. All of it.”  
Hongbin smiled. “Oh! So Taekwoon hyung told me one more thing?”  
“What now?”  
“That you would have liked it if I bought these….wrist things?”   
Wonshik paled. “So I am gonna have a word with Taekwoon later. Don’t worry about it. Don’t even think about it. Ack. No. Stop. DAMMIT TAEKWOON.”


	4. Mother Hakyeon Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Wonshik's birthday. Hakyeon pays a sleepy Hongbin a visit. Poor bean. Poor bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short. Omg I am so sorry. I had to though. Stay tuned for updates. Sorry it isnt scheduled....life happens. Thanks for reading~~~~

Continued from the end of last chapter….

                Wonshik got up and dressed himself. He had a bone to pick with a certain Taekwoon. Before he left he went over to the side of the bed where his boyfriend laid curled up. Softly, he stroked his hair.

                “Hey, you ok?” Wonshik asked. “I am going to head out for a bit. I have to take care of some….business.”

                Hongbin released a series of rather high pitched whines and curled up more. “I’m fine…..’m just gonna go back to sleep.”

                Wonshik kissed his forehead and left, Hongbin immediately falling back asleep. That did not last long. What did anyone expect? Within the hour, a loud banging on the front door startled Hongbin from his slumber. To most this would be alarming. To Hongbin it meant one thing.

                “HONGBIN OPEN THIS DOOR!” a shrill Hakyeon called from the other side. “I KNOW you are THERE!”

                Not bothering to put pants on, Hongbin got up, wincing a bit as he stood. Rubbing his eyes, he walked over to the door and opened it, not checking his appearance prior.

                Hakyeon came in like a storm, rushing into the middle of the room. He kept muttering under his breath and making hand motions. But then, he swiveled on his feet and turned to Hongbin.

                “So,” he said curtly. “I am under the assumption Taekwoon told you what I specifically told him not to?”

                Hakyeon was oblivious to Hongbin’s current state. He was in angry parent mode, not mother mode. Those are different.

                “Yes. So?” Hongbin asked, totally unaware of what Hakyeon was so upset over.

                “Ah,” Hakyeon put his hand over his face dramatically. “I apologize for your innocent virgin ears. I am so sorry, my child.”

                Hakyeon lowered his hand to look at Hongbin. “Did he scar you for li- wait. Come here.”

                Hongbin looked around in question. Since he did not move fast enough for Hakyeon’s liking, Hakyeon came to him in record time. His eyes immediately trailed to the open expanse of skin on his neck and collarbone- smattered with bruises and marks. His fingers trailed over the marks lightly, making Hongbin wince slightly.

                “Hongbin. What are these?” Hakyeon asked, fully aware of what they were.

                “What’s wrong? What are you talking about?”

                “The bruises, Hongbin. Did- ah, WONSHIK YOU DEFILED HIM OH MY GOD!”

                Hongbin paused, instinctively touching his neck. He remembered the night before, Wonshik was. Ah. Yeah. Hongbin flushed and turned away. Meanwhile Hakyeon was rambling and practically crying over how his innocent Hongbin was no longer innocent, etc. etc. etc.

                With the utmost best timing bestowed to any human walking the earth, Wonshik and Taekwoon came in from the front door. Hongbin looked at them with wide eyes, currently being shaken by the shoulders by Hakyeon. Then they heard Hakyeon. Hell, who couldn’t.

                “Ah, look at the time, I suppose its time to-“ Taekwoon started, immediately being yanked back by a red Wonshik.

                “Don’t you dare leave, you started this. Now you will end it too. I mean thanks though, I greatly appreciate you teaching him and all, but. No. If I am gonna deal with Hakyeon, so are YOU.”

                Hakyeon turned around at that very moment, the look on his face making even Taekwoon flinch.

                “Wonshik,” Hakyeon’s voice was high pitched and quiet. “How could you do this, to my child, of all people? He was so innocent! And now look at him!”

                Hongbin was flushed, his eyes bigger than ever before. He was genuinely scared. That mixed with his current state made him look so fragile and vulnerable.

                “Hakyeon, please you are overreacting,” Wonshik pleaded.

                Completely ignoring him, Hakyeon turned onto Taekwoon. “AND YOU. Why did you tell him? This was not necessary! He has not even been human for more than a month or two and you tell him this?!”

                “To be fair, he would have found out at some point,” Taekwoon replied, straight faced. “Besides, isn’t that what you like on your birthday too?”

                “NOT THE POINT!” Hakyeon screeched, his voice shrill and cracking.

                Hakyeon continued to squabble with Taekwoon until he got so angry he stopped. He shut down. The silence was deafening. Hongbin wanted to cry at this point. Wonshik edged closer to finally meet Hongbin and pulled him into his arms, telling him it is fine. It is just Hakyeon being Hakyeon after all.

                After taking a few breaths, Hakyeon sighed. “Taekwoon, we will finish talking. At home.”

                He grabs poor Taekwoon, who was unabashed and unconcerned to leave. As said, it is Hakyeon being Hakyeon. Taekwoon is not fazed. Ever.

                As they left, Taekwoon stage whispered over his shoulder, “You know there is a version of this when you make up after a fight too! It’s even more inten-“

                Hakyeon pulled him harder. “WHAT THE HELL, TAEKWOON!”


	5. Hongbin Finds Park Hyo Shin- His Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all here. Like....he found his life and it is Park Hyo Shin. Poor Wonshik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note! Thanks for continuing to read!!! You guys reading and commenting and the like means so much to me!! <3 Thanks for putting up with my sporadic updates! :D

                One day, as per usual, Hongbin was cleaning. More specifically, doing dishes while waiting for the laundry to cycle through because god dammit Kim Wonshik how hard is it to put a dish in the sink or clothes in the wash. Alas, he found relaxation in cleaning. Dirtiness made him feel uneasy. So he maintained the apartment. It was also the least he could do, considering he was always at home.

                Music was a new prospect to Hongbin. The radio was something new. He began to even investigate the people behind the voices he enjoyed. After listening across the board in terms of musical taste. He learned he liked power vocals. Often times the songs he liked were mellower or acoustic Wonshik called those songs ballads. They were emotional and often sappy. Hongbin enjoyed them though. It was relaxing and smooth. Pulls at the heartstrings. The sound simple and light, like flowers. He enjoyed it all. He came to learn the voice he loved specifically belonged to a singer by the name of Se7en. He was more upbeat, but his voice was strong. He was more like pop, according to Wonshik, rather than a ballad singer.

                Seeing his interest in music forming, Wonshik taught him about CDs and buying music to put on his phone. He had yet to buy any.

                While washing the dishes, he remembered what Wonshik told him about CDs. He decided that after cleaning he would go out and buy a Se7en CD. He had money saved up from a weekly allowance that Wonshik gave him to do as he pleased with.

                Meanwhile, he continued to do his so called morning ritual, while listening to the melodious tones of Se7en. Once completed, he showered (another one of life’s pleasures) and dressed himself. He grabbed his phone, searching up the store that Wonshik told him about, that apparently was not too far away.

                After getting himself ready and locating the establishment, he set off to find it. Since Wonshik was usually gone for large periods in the day, Hongbin often went out alone. Or with Jaehwan and Sanhyuk, when they weren’t busy with anything. On his days off, Hakyeon would often try to take him out too. But that was a whole adventure in on itself.

                The day was cold, the clouds covering the sun in gray haze. The streets weren’t too busy- most people were at work or in school. Hongbin walked at a leisurely place, looking around carefully, mindful to watch where he was going. People would look at him, some would even whisper. About what, Hongbin had no idea. He just kept on walking, ignoring those people.

                Walking a few blocks, he finally stumbled on the music shop, where a group of teenage girls were flocking outside. Some new boy group debuted and were so important that these girls skipped school to get the CD.

                Hongbin walked around them, hearing their squeals over how they got the photocard of their bias. Whatever that means anyway. He stepped in the shop, bowing at the site of the sales clerk.

                “Welcome sir!” the clerk smiled, his hair bleached blond and his skin pale.

                Hongbin nodded, proceeding to walk up and down the aisles, looking at all the CDs. Some were in black and white. Some were vividly colored. Some had the groups on the front. Others had designs. The variety was almost overwhelming. Females, males, both, the variety was intense. How could anyone listen to all of it? There is just so much! The posters on the wall made it even that much more overwhelming. All the faces of different groups-how could one remember them all?

                Eventually he finally found the section with Se7en’s CDs. He thumbed through them, observing their covers and packaging with great care and observation. Then he looked into their song contents, racking his brain to recall which song he enjoyed the most. Because buying the entire collection was not an option. Wonshik would be angry if he spent that much money.  Locating the album with said song. He took it from the rack holding on to it, smiling. He then walked back down the row, about to buy the CD he chose.

                But then. He stopped dead in his tracks. A voice was playing from the television on the wall. A music video was playing. A man was singing. The track was soft, a piano accompanying the deep, velvety voice of the man. What caught him was a high note. Clear as day. He turned to the TV, his eyes focused on the MV. Who was this man? Why is he so fascinating? His voice alone almost brought Hongbin to tears. The beauty of this man’s voice was almost too much. The clerk noticed this and came over.

                “Need any help, sir?” he asked, making Hongbin almost jump.

                “Y-yeah. Who is that playing?” Hongbin asked, his eyes not leaving the screen.

                The clerk laughed, the sound surprisingly soft and chiming. The boy was fairy-like. Not like Hongbin noticed.

                “Well that is Park Hyo Shin. A talented ballad singer of Jellyfish Entertainment.”

                “Do you sell his CDs?”

                The clerk smiled and nodded, before taking the mesmerized man over to them. Hongbin immediately put back the Se7en cd. Se7en? Se7en who?

                Rather, he picked up the CD with the track he just heard on it. His fingers gently ran over the cover. The design was delicate but also intense.

                “I-I’ll buy this one.”

****

                When he arrived home, he immediately set to playing the CD, at an astronomically large volume. He was enraptured. This man had the voice of a god. Hongbin could not even fathom such a heavenly voice. Until now.

                He sat on the floor, in front of the blasting speaker, flipping through the CD carefully, reading the lyrics. Taking it all in. He was so absorbed in the music that he didn’t notice Wonshik come in.

                Wonshik came in assaulted by such loud music he wondered how management wasn’t called on his boyfriend for noise complaints. Dropping his back, he went over to the stereo, turning the volume down. The response was such a shrill screech that one could have sworn Wonshik had brought dishonor on not just himself, but his cow, and his whole family.

                “Turn it back~!” Hongbin whined, Wonshik standing to block the controls to the stereo.

                “Hey, let’s calm this down a bit there, Binnie. People are gonna file noise complaints,” Wonshik answered calmly. “So I see someone went to the music store.”

                “Yes! Now turn it back on!”

                “Low volume. You’ll make the entirety of the city deaf if you keep that up.”

                All he received was a pout and a resigned sigh. Hongbin stood to meet Wonshik’s gaze. Taking his pouty face in his hands, Wonshik kissed his adorable pout.

                “Please behave? I like music. But not every other apartment likes it,” he smirked before pulling away. “I am going to go nap for a bit, ok? Today was a long day.”

                He kisses his pouting boyfriend one more time before entering the bedroom. Flopping on the couch he sighed. Closing his eyes, he settled into the bed. Under normal circumstances, he would be out immediately. But from the other room he could hear the vocal stylings of Park Hyo Shin get louder. And louder. Bit by bit. As if Wonshik couldn’t notice. Too lazy to care, Wonshik sighed deeply. He has no interest in fighting this any further. He knew it would get him absolutely nowhere, considering he is such a softy and would cave at the first sight of puppy dog eyes.

                “God dammit, bean.”


	6. Fluffy Clingy Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin hates being alone all the time. He misses his Wonshik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my shorter chapters and sporadic additions~   
> Heres some fluff :D

                Wonshik’s classes were getting the best of him. Classes mixed with his teachings and his graduate thesis work, he was more often than not away from home, leaving Hongbin alone. When Wonshik was actually home, he would eat and sleep. Hongbin hadn’t a moment to enjoy with Wonshik in a long time and it was starting to wear him down. The brunet was always home anyway, whenever he wasn’t tagging along with one of Wonshik’s friends to do god knows what. He genuinely missed Wonshik. Being alone grew old for Hongbin. Dramas did not help- they ignited his loneliness. Park Hyo Shin was a slight distraction, as was cleaning, but not enough. Whenever they slept, he would cling to him, just wanting to be in his presence. Did Wonshik even notice how much he missed him?

                “Hongbin, I have to get up, I have class,” Wonshik whispered, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s bedhead.

                He received an answer in the form of Hongbin wrapping his arms around him tighter. Wonshik laughed, leaning down to capture Hongbin’s lips in a kiss.

                “Come on bean, you know I have to,” Wonshik cooed. “I don’t want to go either, but I have to.”

                Hongbin looked up at him, his doe eyes sleepy. Languidly, he pulled Wonshik down for another kiss. When he pulled away, he nosed at Wonshik’s cheek.

                “Fine. See you when you get home?” he squeaked out, releasing his arms from Wonshik’s neck.

                “Of course, my little bean,” Wonshik smiled, ruffling his lover’s hair, making the other scrunch his face and make sounds in protest.

                “Love you, Shikkie.” Hongbin pouted.

                “Love you too, Binnie.”

****

                Wonshik came home late that night. Hongbin was asleep on the couch, the TV on to some drama. A plate was left out for him to eat, courtesy of Hongbin. Ever since Taekwoon taught him to cook, he has improved immensely, trying any recipe he could get his hands on.

                Taking the plate, he leaned against the counter and started to eat, watching his boyfriend sleep. He ate slowly, chewing methodically, distracted by the beauty of Hongbin’s sleeping form. When he finished eating, he took the plate to the sink, where he rinsed it off. As he rinsed it, he accidentally lost his grip on the plate, sending the plate to the bottom of the sink with a loud bang.

Nothing broke, but Hongbin awoke, slowly rising to a sitting position. His hair pooled at his shoulders, the hoodie he was wearing of Wonshik’s slipping off one bony shoulder, exposing his milky collarbone.

“Wonshik?” his soft voice was laced with sleep.

Receiving no answer, Hongbin stood, padding his way over to the kitchen, his movements soft.

“Wonshik-ah,” Hongbin called out again, folding his arms across his chest, the pose rather sassy. 

                “Ah, sorry I woke you,” Wonshik apologized. “I didn’t mean to.”

                He wrapped up rinsing the dish, cleaning up his mess sufficiently. Then he walked over to his still standing boyfriend, wrapping the brunet in his arms. Hongbin sank into his embrace, untangling his arms to wrap tightly across the others waist. He visibly relaxed in Wonshik’s arms, his face close enough to smell the scent of Wonshik’s sultry cologne. (Which Hongbin forced him to start wearing faithfully.)

                “Hongbin I-“

                “Must you always be out so late?” Hongbin interrupted suddenly, his voice sounding almost vulnerable, but still as sassy as ever.

                To Wonshik this came out of the blue. “Eh?”

                “It’s like I never see you,” the sass wasn’t missed in his tone now.

                Then it clicked for Wonshik. He gently ran his hands up and down Hongbin’s arms soothingly. “Hongbin…”

                “I’ve missed you, Shikkie,” Hongbin mumbled into the other’s chest.

                The brunet was red from embarrassment. He looked away, opting to look down, to avoid the other’s gaze.

                “I’m sorry, bean. I know I’ve been really busy. There was a huge deadline, so I had to work through it. I didn’t realize how much I neglected you. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

                Hongbin looked up. “Can’t you at least work from home sometimes? It’s lonely being here alone. And you know, my painting frame doesn’t talk back to me like I did to you.”

                Wonshik paused. “I can try. You know, it hurts me too. To be away for such a long time. I miss you too, you know that right?”

                Hongbin pulled him down to kiss him, softly. His eyes fluttered closed as Wonshik handled his waist. He pulled away slightly, to nose against the other’s cheek. Wonshik’s hands slipped lower, gripping his hips with a grip light enough to not hurt but strong enough to indicate a reinforcing yet affectionate presence.

                “I know. I am irresistible,” Hongbin smiled cheekily, his laughter soft and bubbly.

                “Yeah, yeah. Now want to go to sleep? It is late,” Wonshik smiled, rubbing circles into Hongbin’s hips.

                Hongbin nodded. “Carry me there?”

                “You are too much sometimes, you know that?” Wonshik scoffed.

                “But you loveeeee me!” Hongbin giggled, wiggling his hips cutely.

***

                The next morning Wonshik’s alarm went off, but Wonshik made no moves to get up. Hongbin gently prodded him with his fingers, gently tickling his arm.

                “Shikkie                , don’t you have to go today?” Hongbin asked. “You wouldn’t want to be late.”

                Wonshik stretched his arms out, one of which pulling Hongbin down on top of him, flushed against his bare chest.

                “Don’t need to go in today. Planned on staying in with you,” Wonshik grinned. “Now go back to sleep.”

                “Wait what?” Hongbin squeaked, questions already forming at the tip of his tongue.

                Alas Wonshik was already back to being asleep, his arms keeping Hongbin on top of him. The latter settled against Wonshik’s warm body, shaking his head.

                “Dammit, Wonshik. Why do I love such an idiot like you?”


	7. Attack of the Sleep Deprived Finals Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calling Wonshik a workaholic doesn't begin to explain it. Hongbin had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to read!!! It means a lot to me!!!   
> Sorry for my lack of updating. I myself have finals in two weeks so I am also becoming that sleep depraved workaholic.   
> Stay tuned for more shenanigans!

As promised, Wonshik started to spend more time at home than before, working on whatever he could at home. While nose-deep in textbooks and composition sheets or huddled over his computer composing, Hongbin would sit with him, often leaning on his shoulders pretending to understand what his boyfriend was doing. However, when Hongbin had wanted Wonshik home, this was not completely what he meant.   
With the approaching of final exams, performances, showcases, and submission deadlines, Wonshik was a few steps away from a walking zombie. When he was in the studio, he could hide the stress and the size of his responsibilities. But, to appease his lover by staying at home more, he also showed him the true monstrosity that is Kim Wonshik during finals. Sleepless nights, coffee-fueled antics, and hermit-like tendencies. To call him a perfectionist was an understatement.   
Hongbin would try to not bother him as much, keeping quiet whenever Wonshik was composing or sleeping, although that was only in the form of short naps. Their coffee maker seemed to be on an infinite supply loop, never turning off. To support Wonshik in his own way, he always made sure coffee was in decent supply, that there was delicious strengthening food for him to eat, and a clean place to reside in. That is what he assumed would make it better. It was the least he could do.   
Wonshik was out at the studio specifically one night so Hongbin had taken it upon himself to cook him something special, seeing the stress was already wearing Wonshik down. With two days of limited sleep Hongbin felt he would try to lift his mood through food. It has worked in other situations so why not now?  
Setting the plate on the counter, he also went ahead and made a little lunch box for him, filling it with kimbap, egg omelet rolls, rice, kimchi, and saeujeon. He even used seaweed to make cute hears and emoticons within the rice. Taekwoon has taught him too much. He put it in the fridge with a cute and loving note on the top, in a position that Wonshik would see.   
Cleaning up after his cooking parade, he heard Wonshik come in through the door. Shoes were left at the door and the man trudged through the room, barely so much as looking at Hongbin before going into his office space.   
Before the man made it to the door of the space, Hongbin called out, “Shikkie! Wait! I made dinner!”   
Wonshik did come out, ate the food in under a minute and retreated back into the office space, mumbling a word of thanks before leaving Hongbin alone to finish eating. Hongbin sighed, slumping against the counter. Picking at his food, he sniffed. He did not understand why Wonshik was suddenly so cold? It was as if a zombie took over his boyfriend’s body. Defeated and hurt, he finished his food, picking at it like a bird. Putting the dishes in the dishwasher, he entered the bedroom alone. He changed into one of Wonshik’s large t-shirts and curled into bed with his phone. He jammed headphones into his ears and turned on a drama to distract himself from how hurt he felt.   
While he missed Wonshik and had wanted him home, this was not what Hongbin had in mind. This somehow felt worse than being alone. Curling up, he sighed heavily, his breath shaky. He tried so hard to make him happy and he just puts Hongbin at a distance. Hongbin literally could not understand.   
He fell asleep like this, alone, with the bed cold and unused next to him. When he awoke the otherside of the bed was still cold. Hongbin discovered this when he went to curl into the form of Wonshik that was missing from the bed.   
Yawning, Hongbin took his phone to check the time. Surprisingly he slept in way later than normal. Usually, Wonshik’s snoring woke him up in the morning. But with Wonshik not there, it is far too quiet in their bedroom.  
Standing up and stretching, he padded over into the main part of the apartment, finding no remains of Wonshik. He then went into the fridge to see that Wonshik had taken the lunch box he made to the studio. Maybe that will change things.   
Honestly, Wonshik’s stress was rubbing off on Hongbin. The neglect and cold attitude was undeserved. He dealt with it like any sane man would: cleaning and the musical stylings of Park Hyo Shin. He did not really understand why Wonshik was not sleeping. Or talking. Or doing anything besides composing, working, and studying. It made Hongbin worry. What could possibly make Wonshik, of all people, not sleep for days? That man never refused sleep. Ever.   
While Wonshik was still out, Hongbin decided he should call someone to request help. This was getting out of control, and Hongbin felt more and more isolated even with Wonshik at home. Hakyeon? No way, he would be over in a flash and would crucify them both. He would berate Wonshik for failing to take care of himself and then berate Hongbin for not taking care of Wonshik even though he was trying to.   
“Jaehwan?” Hongbin’s voice was small and cracked.   
“Bin? What’s up?” Jaehwan responded.  
“Can I vent to you? I am not sure who to talk to?”   
“Of course,” Jaehwan cheerily responded from across the line.   
“I am just so stressed and confused? Wonshik won’t talk to me. He is like a zombie. All he does is work and eat every so often. He doesn’t talk, doesn’t sleep. I don’t know what to do? Did I do something wrong? He is running himself ragged and making strides to ignore me.” He paused. “It hurts, hyung.”   
Jaehwan sighed loudly, the sound harsh in the cellphone. “I see Wonshik has approached THAT time of the semester.”  
“Explain?”  
“Whenever the end of the semester rolls around Wonshik turns into a major workaholic. Call him a perfectionist. No sleep, no talking, barely even eating.”  
Hongbin almost screeched. “What do I do? He is going to harm himself if he keeps this up!”   
Jaehwan sighed again. “The best thing you can do is take care of him, gently remind him to sleep, to eat. To be human. Once the deadlines roll over, he will return to normal. But since he wont care for himself, you are going to want to do it for him. It is the only way to help since getting him to calm down or stop is never going to happen. Trust me, I tried. He almost bit me. Do you know how sad an artist would be missing fingers? Such a catastrophe….”  
Jaehwan continued to rant and rave over the phone. Hongbin wasn’t even paying attention anymore.   
“Um….well ok then, I am not sure how to respond to that. But thank you.”   
Hongbin sighed, hanging up the phone. The best thing he could simply do was cook dinner again, and make sure Wonshik does not deprive himself of required sleep. 

Meanwhile….. (at Wonshik’s studio space)  
“Kid, eat some damned food. You’ve been going since the morning,” Dr. Lee sighed. “I don’t want to explain to your my wife, your mother, and your significant other if you have one, that you died due to malnourishment and exhaustion. That is not what this university stands for. Also I would get fired. Go, seriously.”  
“Fine,” Wonshik grumbled.   
He pulled out the lunch box from his bag and placed the note with his name on the table. With the eyes of his mentor trained on him, he opened it and actually started to eat.   
“Oh? A lunch box? How cute? An admirer make it for you?” Dr. Lee smiled, poking fun at it.   
“Y-yeah….my boyfriend.”   
“You are lucky to have such a caring boy to make you food like that. My wife used to make those for me when we dated. Now she just makes them for Haru. Apparently I am ‘too old’ to have a lunch box made for me. Psh, I am not too old,” Dr. Lee smiled.   
“Yeah…yeah I am.” Impending realization sat in, weighing down Wonshik like a brick.   
He took the note from the table and read it.   
Shikkie~ ^3^ <3 <3 <3  
I made you this lunch. You seemed so stressed so I thought I would try to make you smile. I am really worried about you. Fighting!!   
Love you!!!! Xoxoxo   
Bean   
Well wasn’t someone being an asshole? Wonshik groaned. He realized that he was casting Hongbin to the side this entire time. And to make it worse not even telling him what was happening. The smiley bean was able to do all these nice things for Wonshik and for what? For Wonshik to make him worry.   
Dr. Lee, sensing the atmosphere change, looked over at him expectantly. “Go home, Wonshik. You literally are almost done with this. Take this up tomorrow morning. Sleep, talk to your lover, calm down. Just go. Also. Take a shower. Do the world a favor. Also shave that stubble you let grow. He will like that. Trust me. Do him a solid.”   
*****  
When Wonshik came back home, he was greeted to the delicious aroma of food. Insert more guilt here. Bypassing the kitchen, he entered the living room to find Hongbin curled up in a cardigan and jeans, nose deep into a book. Wonshik plopped down next to him, curling up against him.   
“Hey,” Wonshik mumbled, wrapping his arms around Hongbin, burying his face into the brunet’s neck.   
Hongbin continued to read, as if Wonshik was not there. Wonshik sighed, knowing what the other was doing. He began to pepper the other’s neck in light kisses.   
“Yah, Bean. I am sorry for how I’ve been acting lately,” Wonshik whispered, curling closer against Hongbin, his hand resting gently on the others thigh.   
Hongbin did not even bother to look up from the book he was reading. “Is that so?”  
“Yes! I realize how I was an asshole…I shouldn’t have let the stress get to me. Do you forgive me?”   
Hongbin looked over at him, still keeping the book open in his hands. He sighs dramatically and in exaggeration. “I don’t know, you made me feel REALLY neglected and lonely. How will I ever find it in my heart to forgive you”  
“I’ll do anything for you, Binnie.”  
Hongbin instantly perks up at this. “Anything?”  
Wonshik nodded fervently.   
“Well then,” Hongbin snapped his book shut. “Two weeks. All music played aloud is to be controlled by me. Car rides, stereo, the works.”  
“That it?”  
Hongbin nodded. “That is it.”  
“Deal.”   
Hongbin smiled cheekily before shifting into Wonshik’s lap, where he rightfully belonged. The latter kissed him, lazily yet also with feeling. His hands gripped Hongbin’s waist, steadying him. The latter set to wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s shoulders loosely. They exchanged a few lazy kisses as such, before Hongbin made a point to stand up and get off of Wonshik. This left the other slightly confused and intrigued.   
“Hmm?” Wonshik asked.   
“I believe we should….listen to music,” Hongbin giggled, with a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.   
Naturally as anyone would assume, the rich voice of Park Hyo Shin filled the air. Hongbin then made a point to return to Wonshik’s lap, nuzzling the others cheek. Somehow Hongbin felt he had won a war over the music. Plus payback is a bitch.   
“Dammit, bean,” Wonshik sighed, before continuing to kiss him, letting the feeling of his boyfriend’s soft lips tune out the music around them.


	8. Celebratory Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finals monster is no more. What to do now? Celebrate by going out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read! It really means so much! Sorry my updating is so sporadic! ^^'

                Cleaning. Hongbin’s greatest pleasure. Today he was going through the closet. The horror. Hongbin nearly cried when he saw its disheveled state. Shoes were left strewn unceremoniously in a pile, clothes all over the floor, most likely dirty at that. Random boxes, snapbacks, belts, etc. It made his skin crawl. Hongbin seldom went into the closet- what few clothes he had from what Wonshik and Hakyeon were able to scrounge up were kept in the dresser, with his shoes placed neatly beside it.

                He pulled out all of the things within the closet, ending on his frame. Gently he pulled that out too, leaning it against the wall. In doing so, he accidentally knocked the sheet off, staring at the flowery landscape that was his painting. The painting looked so empty without him in it. Hesitantly, he gently ran his hand along the frame, taking excellent care to not touch the paint. It wasn’t like he was being careful for the sake of the painting. He was fearful that he would be sucked back in and taken away from Wonshik.

                After being frozen looking at the painting for a few minutes, he got completely fed up and threw the sheet back over, emitting a squeak in the process. Feeling on edge, he quickly organized the shoes in a rack in the closet, placed the clothes in a hamper to wash later, and fixed up the general order of the closet. Then he put the frame back in, shuddering when he touched the body of it again.

                As he finished tidying up the bedroom, he heard the front door open. Hongbin peeked his head around the doorframe to see his boyfriend with a bouquet of flowers. Flowers? Wonshik didn’t notice that he saw, so he ducked back into the bedroom, making himself look unsuspecting by smoothening out the bed sheets.

                While bent over trying to perfect the sheets, Hongbin was suddenly engulfed in a pair of arms. The comforting spice of Wonshik’s cologne invaded his nose as he leaned back into the body of his boyfriend. One arm held the bouquet he saw when Wonshik walked in. The latter kissed the junction of Hongbin’s neck and shoulder, pulling him close against him in a tight bear hug.

                “Hey my tidy bean,” Wonshik smiled against his skin.

                “Hi there, Shikkie,” Hongbin giggled, his cheeks dimpled by a bright smile.

                Hongbin turned around to face his boyfriend, kissing him softly on the lips before leaning back a bit. Wonshik slithered his arms away and proffered the bouquet towards Hongbin.

                “W-what is this?” Hongbin asked, his eyes trailing from the bouquet to Wonshik’s noticeably softer gaze.

                “Call it an apology for the finals monster. I finished today. No more intensely high stress levels. Just the normal base level for now. I thought it would be nice to celebrate. And apologize for my behavior,” Wonshik explained, placing the bouquet in Hongbin’s confused hands.

                Hongbin scrunched up his face. “How mushy of you. Besides, shouldn’t I be the one giving YOU flowers for finishing. Wait what? You finished?! Congratulations, Shikkie!”

                Wonshik was not prepared for Hongbin to ambush him, the latter pulling Wonshik into a tight hug that screamed “I missed you.”

                Meanwhile, Wonshik’s phone kept going off. Hongbin pulled away and side-eyed him.

                “Answer it.”

                Jooheon-ah:

                CODE HAKYEON CODE HAKYEON

                Hakyeon hyung came by the studio

                He asked for you….wanted to check on you

                Told him you finished finals and weren’t here

                He said he would go find you

                Hyunggggg answer my texts

                He’s probably gonna go find you, I was warned to tell you. It seems major

               

                “Oh, lord,” Wonshik sighed, typing back a simple thanks.

                Leave it to Hakyeon to know when he’s done. He almost felt bad for poor Jooheon, the newest addition to the graduate program. He wasn’t used to Hakyeon.

                Suddenly a persistent knocking took Wonshik out of his thoughts. Speak of the devil and he doth appear. He walked into the main room to get to the door.

                “Kim Wonshik! I respect your privacy by knocking but using my authority as your figurative mother and coming in anyways! Please be decent and have pants on!” Hakyeon yelled before entering their apartment.

                In came in Hakyeon, dressed nicely in a pastel pink sweater and white jeans. Classy as always. He huffed and draped his already folded coat on a chair, ruffling out his hair. It was as if he lived there.

                “So is no one going to ask how Hakyeon hyung came in?” Hongbin deadpanned, stepping into the doorway.

                “Mother has his ways, my smiley child,” Hakyeon giggled. “Anyway. So that Jooheonie boy told me the finals monster has been slayed and our Wonshik has been returned to us.”

                Wonshik rolled his eyes. “Yes. I am normal now. Gah.”

                Hakyeon clapped like a seal, he learned it from Taekwoon. “Excellent! Why don’t we celebrate and go out drinking?”

                “Drinking? Like water?” Hongbin asked innocently, his fingers pulling at the ends of his oversized sweater.

                Hakyeon paused, looking at Hongbin with an ever so slight smirk. Wonshik could not help but laugh.

                “No, my silly bean. Alcohol. You drink alcohol,” Wonshik explained, herding the group of three into the living room.

                They all sat down, Hakyeon on one couch, Wonshik and Hongbin in another. Without even thinking, Hongbin wove his fingers into Wonshik’s.

                “What is alcohol?” Hongbin asked.

                “You’ll see. Tonight. Yeah? We will all go out drinking,” Wonshik smiled, kissing the top of Hongbin’s forehead, making the latter scrunch up his face.

***

                And so the six of them found themselves at a bar. It was of average size, the interior dark and intimate. They used to frequent this place often in their undergraduate days.

On one side of the table there was Hongbin, Wonshik, and Hyuk. Hyuk was purely there to drive because Hakyeon refused to let him drink with them. So the poor boy was restricted to soda, not like he really cared. Hongbin held Wonshik’s hand at the table, leaning on him slightly.

                On the other side was Taekwoon, Hakyeon, and Jaehwan. Hakyeon leaned pleasantly on Taekwoon’s shoulder, already poking fun at Taekwoon. Hongbin swore they argued like a married couple.

                Jaehwan ordered soju for the table, grinning as he did so. Wonshik’s gaze flickered over to Hongbin, who was merely trying to take in everything.

                “So, Hongbinnie. Think you can outdrink any of us?” Jaehwan grinned.

                “Why don’t we find out?” Hongbin replied. “Is that a challenge?”

                “Yah, can we not try to drink each other under the table? Can’t we just enjoy?” Hakyeon interjected, receiving a dismissive pout from Jaehwan.

                The waitress brought over the soju with 5 cups as well as a soda for Hyuk. Taekwoon took it from her, smiling politely. He then poured out the clear liquid and handed everyone a cup. Hyuk took his soda with dignity.

                “Now, before we drink. Cheers to Wonshikkie, Hyukkie, and Jaehwannie for passing their finals!” Hakyeon giggled as they clinked cups together.

                They each took down the shot, Hongbin doing so by watching the others. He was not prepared for the feeling of the alcohol in his throat. He coughed and spluttered. Wonshik rubbed his back, trying not to laugh.

                “You ok, bean?” Wonshik asked, smiling.

                A few rounds of alcohol later, Hongbin felt nothing. No fuzziness, no feeling at all. He felt normal. Meanwhile, after the second round Taekwoon was out, sleeping against Hakyeon, his head in his lap. He literally collapsed almost immediately.

                With a few rounds behind them, some of the group was beginning to show change. Hakyeon was cradling Taekwoon to his lap, petting his hair, kissing his forehead, and saying sweet nothings to him. If it wasn’t him saying sweet nothings he was crying over Taekwoon not loving him enough or some emotional lies because Hakyeon was evidently drunk.

                Hongbin looked over to Jaehwan who smirked. “Hakyeon hyung is an emotional drinker, Hongbinnie. When you start to feel alcohol, you can pass out. Like Taekwoonie. You can be emotional. Like Hakyeon. You could be giggly, or cuddly…like Wonshik…”

                Hongbin didn’t even notice that Wonshik was almost in his lap, clinging to his waist like a small child. The raven haired male was literally nuzzling into Hongbin’s abdomen.

                “Bean! I love you so much! I don’t say it enough!” Wonshik wailed into Hongbin’s sweater, kissing the fabric.

                “You say it all the time, Shikkie,” Hongbin muttered, petting his hair softly.

                Meanwhile Hyuk was snapping every picture and video he could possibly take. What was a night of drinking without evidence? No one even noticed the fact that he was doing so either which made it that much better.

                “Yah! Why am I not drunk? I want to be drunk!” a voice angrily yelled across the bar.

                “HYUNG YOU ARE DRUNK SHUT UP!” another voice retorted sassily.

                “And that, Binnie, is what we call the angry drunk,” Jaehwan grinned, ordering them two fruity type drinks.

                Meanwhile Hakyeon was screaming about his children growing up and crying over them becoming adults and leaving him.

                “My children are growing up without me! My real son, my adopted son was deflowered! And I couldn’t stop it!”

                Hakyeon in that moment was reduced to sobs and dying whale noises, all the while cradling Taekwoon.

                “Can’t we let that go? Seriously?” Hongbin sighed, as Wonshik tried to nuzzle his way under his shirt.

                Hongbin pulled his sweater down and pulled Wonshik out from under it, distracting his drunken boyfriend with his petting hands. He looked at Hyuk who merely shrugged and continued to film them shamelessly.

                “Hyung, what are you like? Ah! You don’t seem drunk?” Hongbin asked, meanwhile Wonshik is kissing bruises into his neck, making him squirm.

                “Me? I don’t get drunk. I handle my liquor. You know…you seem to handle it pretty well too,” Jaehwan grinned, to which Hyuk rolled his eyes.

                The waitress brought over the two brightly colored cocktails and walked away from the boisterous table. Hongbin took a tentative sip, the fruity sweetness shocking his tongue. It was delicious. It wasn’t like the so-called harder liquor. He continued to drink it, not even realizing how much alcohol was in it.

                After all the soju and not feeling anything, one fruity cocktail made Hongbin feel it. And it felt great. He felt so light and bubbly. His head felt like it wasn’t there and that he could float away. And everything felt like the funniest thing on Earth.

                “Aw, hyung you are so red! It’s cute!” Hyuk smiled as he took pictures.

                Hongbin couldn’t help but giggle. “Really?”

                The brunet hiccupped and continued to laugh. The motions of laughing upset his boyfriend who was curled up against his abdomen. Wonshik sat up and looked at him almost with a look of utter confusion before crawling fully into Hongbin’s lap.

                “Mmph my sexy bean! I love you so much!” Wonshik smiled as he tried to kiss Hongbin, missing multiple times and practically slobbering on Hongbin’s face.

                “Heehee thanks cutie pie!” Hongbin giggled, cuddling up with Wonshik.

                And that was Jaehwan’s cue to wrap up the party. “Hyukkie….we have to bring them back to their homes.”

                Hyuk nodded. After paying the tab using Hakyeon’s card, they began to round up the troops. Jaehwan picked up Taekwoon from Hakyeon, making the elder pout and stand up to follow after Jaehwan closely.

                Hongbin was coherent enough to realize that he had to stand up. Standing up attached to a cuddly human leech was hard, especially while drunk. The minute the duo stood up they fell to the floor, giggling like schoolgirls. Hyuk rolls his eyes and picks them up, prying them apart so he could fit himself between them to support both of them.

                It was an arduous task getting the six of them piled up in their vehicle. Leo ended up asleep in Hakyeon’s lap while Wonshik was curled in Hongbin’s. Hyuk began to drive, trying to block out Hongbin’s never-ending giggles.

                “Hyung, how are we gonna get the hormonal existential crisis, the sleeping log, giggles, and the human leech home?” Hyuk grumbled.

                “Why don’t we just bring them back to our place?” Jaehwan suggested.

***

                The morning after was an experience. Hongbin woke up with the worst headache he had ever experienced, the first he had ever experienced actually. He looked around and praised that it was dark inside. He discovered himself to be stripped down to his underwear, curled in the hold of his snoring and snoozing boyfriend. He looked up at the couch to see Jaehwan sitting there in his robe, sipping from a One Piece mug.

                Hongbin sat up, disturbing the human leech, who merely reattached at his hips. Jaehwan noticed his awakening and smiled.   
                “Welcome to the wonderful world of having a hangover!” Jaehwan giggled, tossing him a water bottle and medicine.

                Hongbin merely grunted in response, quickly downing the medicine. He sighed and sat dazed for a few moments, collecting himself. He noticed that he was, outside of his underwear, naked. Wonshik himself still managed to have pants on, his shirt nowhere to be seen. Hongbin looked at him, then audibly gasped.

                “He….we….I didn’t….you know…right?” Hongbin stammered, looking at Jaehwan with scared puppy dog eyes.

                “Outisde of Wonshikkie being a human leech and your guard dog, no. No really though, he growled at me when I tried to separate you two to get you in here. Wonshikkie simply stripped you in his sleep,” Jaehwan giggled. “He really likes the feeling of your skin it seems.”

                Lo and behold in Wonshik’s hands were Hongbin’s sweater and pants. Hongbin rolled his eyes. He looked around for Hakyeon and Taekwoon and figured they were sleeping somewhere else.

                “Mmmph, you called me cutie pie last night,” Wonshik mumbled, still half-asleep.

                “We will never speak of that again!” Hongbin hissed, a horrified and almost scandalized look on his face.

                “Really? Well that’s funny cause I got it ALL on video!” Hyuk announced loudly, slamming the door behind him unceremoniously.

                The noise made Hongbin screech and fall back against Wonshik. His head felt so heavy as it was. The noise felt like knives. Hyuk knew they were hungover and was unrelenting. He then came in and opened the blinds, forcing sunlight to flood the room and causing Hongbin to wail. It hurt so bad to hear and see that Hongbin wanted to cry.

                “What the hell is wrong with you, you tiny Satan?” Hongbin cried out, curling into Wonshik for an attempt at comfort and solace.

                “Wakey wakey sunshine, the Earth says hello!” Hyuk grinned. “You take me out and get drunk while I am still sober, then I have my fun when you are all miserable and hungover!”

                “For fucks sake, Hyuk! Can we not?” Wonshik growled, before going back to sleep, his face buried against Hongbin’s chest.


	9. Stylizing Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin goes shopping and gets a hair cut? What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for continuing to read!!! Means a lot!! ^.^

                “I am back, Bean!” Wonshik called, closing the door behind him.

                He had returned from the hair salon. To Hongbin’s surprise, Wonshik’s hair was now sky blue. Like bright, electric blue. The latter gaped from the hallway.

                “W-what did you do?” Hongbin asked, staring open-mouthed at Wonshik’s hair. “Your hair changed colors?!”

                Wonshik laughed and closed the distance between them, pulling Hongbin into his arms. “Yup! Hair dye makes so one’s hair could be any color they pleased. I wanted a change. Do you like it?”

                “Like it?” Hongbin paused, reaching up to run his fingers into Wonshik’s now aqua locks. “I love it! It is like that cotton candy stuff the street vendors sell!”

                “No you cannot eat it. It is still hair,” Wonshik deadpanned, making Hongbin pout.

                “Wonshik! I smell hair dye!” Hakyeon squealed as he opened their front door, forgoing knocking.

                He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Wonshik’s new hair. “Well that is different.”

                “You know, Hakyeon,” Wonshik started, taking him into their living room and sitting down. “Hongbin should get his hair cut too, it’s starting to grow really long.”

                Hongbin wasn’t paying attention for his phone kept going off like crazy. 20 texts and 5 missed calls from a combination of Jaehwan and Hyuk.

Jaehwan: Binnie! Come down to the bottom of the building! Don’t bring Wonshikkie and DON’T TELL HAKYEON HYUNG

Jaehwan: Please?

Hyukkie: We want to take you out somewhere

Hyukkie: Without them

Hyukkie: HONGBIN

Jaehwan: Don’t think we won’t kidnap you. Because we know where you live

Jaehwan: PLEASE!

Jaehwan: Don’t make me scream like a velociraptor Hongbin

Hyuk: Please don’t make him do it

Hyuk: I need my ears for my music class on Monday

                Hongbin stopped reading and sighed. He pocketed the phone, which continued to vibrate and put on his cream colored coat that Hakyeon had given him. With the utmost care, he left the apartment, making sure to not make a sound. Once the coast was cleared, he made a beeline for the stairs and practically ran out of the lobby.

                Outside, Jaehwan sat in his green colored car, with Hyuk in the passenger seat. Noticing Hongbin, Jaehwan noticeably screeched (poor Sanhyuk) and collected himself before rolling down Hyuk’s window.

                “Get in loser, we are going shopping!” Jaehwan called out, combined with fervent nodding and giggling by Hyuk.

                Hongbin climbed into the backseat of the car. He barely managed to pull on his seatbelt before Jaehwan bolted out of the parking lot.

                “Shopping?” Hongbin asked, slightly bewildered. “But I don’t have any money on-“

                “Relax,” Hyuk interrupted. “We got it. Taekwoon hyung lent us Hakyeon’s credit cards. We are good to go. Honestly though…we figured you would need clothes that are….more stylish. And that fit. You can’t wear the hyungs’ hand-me-downs forever.”

                “Did Hakyeon hyung say it was ok?” Hongbin asked, pure and innocent.

                “Not exactly. Taekwoon told us to have fun with you and to spend at our own risk. And then winked. So here we are. We are going to spend at our own risk,” Hyuk grinned. “It’s fine!”

                “Come on~~~! It’ll be fun!” Jaehwan grinned, raising the volume on his stereo.

                His stereo was playing One Piece opening songs. What did anyone expect from Jaehwan really? So shopping with Jaehwan and Hyuk. What could go wrong, right?

***

                Releasing an eccentric artist, tiny Satan, and an innocent bean into a store is not a normal occurrence. All of them had radically different tastes. Hongbin was far too nice to decline anything suggested to him. They split up, deciding to try to find things for Hongbin separately.

                Hongbin himself went for the sweaters, picking out various colored fuzzy sweaters. He also picked out skinny jeans, putting them up against himself hoping they’d fit. By the time Hyuk had found him, he already had a decent amount of sweaters and jeans to try. Hyuk had various bright patterned button downs and casual jackets in his hands, as well as some variously colored bottoms. Jaehwan soon joined them with a variety of shirts, scarves, and neon colored jeans. Also shorts that were rather short looking. They could not be any more different.

                “Come, to try it all on,” Jaehwan grinned, ushering the poor Hongbin into a dressing room with all of them.

                And thus Hongbin was forced to try on a variety of outfits. Through trial and error (and a lot of joking from a certain tiny Satan) they discovered his true size. There were various weird jackets and bottoms that Hongbin immediately ruled out that Hyuk had picked out in a joking manner. Immediately Jaehwan threw him in the shorter shorts he found and paired it with a white button down and blue cardigan.

                “Um,” Hongbin sighed. “Aren’t these kind of short?”

                He put his hands down and fidgeted, feeling his thighs were over exposed. Jaehwan waved him off.

                “Besides you are smaller than Wonshik and taller than Hakyeon hyung. You could pull them off!” Jaehwan chirped, admiring his handiwork.

                “Who is taller than Hakyeon hyung?” a figure said from behind the dressing room door.

                Hyuk spun to look at Jaehwan with wide eyes. They both looked at each other in scared uncertainty until Hyuk opened the door, revealing none other than Hakyeon himself.

                “And no he is not wearing those. Ever. Wonshik wouldn’t be amused and you know it!” Hakyeon quipped, immediately swooping in to save the day.

 He went through the picked out clothes, taking out what he felt Hongbin shouldn’t wear. Clucking, he narrowed it down to some button downs, a few cardigans, various skinny jeans, and most of the sweaters that Hongbin had chosen himself.

“Out of what’s left, who picked most of it out?” Hakyeon asked, eyeing his children.

“I did,” Hongbin answered hesitantly.

“Well at least you have normal tastes. I can trust you shopping. Why on earth did you go with them?” Hakyeon sighed, throwing up some color combinations as he talked.

“They threatened to kidnap me,” Hongbin admitted, changing back into the orange sweater and tan jeans he was wearing.

Hakyeon turned to them, didn’t even say a word, and held out his hand, coughing expectantly. Jaehwan pouted and surrendered Hakyeon’s credit cards.

“Taekwoon is too nice I swear,” Hakyeon rolled his eyes. “Why didn’t you just ask me I would have taken you all? Besides I have control over Hongbinnie today?”

Hongbin raised an eyebrow. “Control?”

“Yes! I was planning on running errands today, so Wonshikkie asked me to take you with me so that I could have you get your hair done!” Hakyeon explained, picking up the pile of clothes they settled on. “Come, I will pay for these and then we are going to get your hair cut. Sound good?”

The three followed Hakyeon to the register like scolded children. “Yes, mother.”

Hakyeon always wins. Always

***

Hongbin looked through the hair magazines, trying to settle on a style. Hakyeon meanwhile was on his phone, trying to show him options. Eventually he settled on a shorter, side parted, wavy cut.

The hairdresser took him to the sinks in that moment and began to wash his hair. During this process, Hakyeon came over.

“Hey Binnie, I’m going to head out on some of my other errands I will be back in a bit. Show the stylist the picture and behave, kay?”

Hongbin nodded and Hakyeon left. Waiting a bit after Hakyeon hyung left, he looked up at the stylist. “So can I dye my hair?”

“What color?” she asked, drying out his hair.

She helped him up and took him over to a bunch of hair swatches. He looked at them, then pointed at one with his finger.

“That one.”

***

Hakyeon came back as the hairdresser was blow-drying his almost finished hair. He didn’t see Hongbin’s head as he sat down in a nearby chair. He smiled, the hairdresser in the way of seeing Hongbin’s hair, and continued to look down at his phone.

A few minutes later, the hair dresser clapped her hands together. “All done! It looks great!”

Hakyeon whipped his head up and almost fell out of his chair in shock. Hongbin’s hair was cut in the style he chose, but a bright pale pink. Like cotton candy. Hakyeon’s hands flew to his mouth.

“Oh shit. Wonshik is going to kill me.”

Hongbin smiled, running his hands through his freshly dyed hair.

***

Out of fear, Hakyeon took Hongbin to his flower shop. He was in no shape to show Wonshik Hongbin’s hair. Not now.

The shop itself was rather quiet, only 3 workers were there. Hakyeon introduced them to Hongbin. The one at the counter was his business partner, Minhyuk. He was a sweet guy with dark brown hair and sparkling eyes. The one sweeping was a tall guy named Sungjae, who was apparently good friends with Hyuk. The third worker was organizing flowers, almost begrudgingly. His name was Peniel.

Hakyeon had him sit down near some flowers and flew behind the counter, freaking out to Minhyuk. The latter could do nothing but laugh at him. Hongbin enjoyed looking at all the flowers for a while, until suddenly the door chimed, indicating a customer.

In that moment so much happened at once.

“Hakyeon hyung? What are you doing here? Where is bean?” Wonshik asked, moderately confused.

In that moment a shrill screech, followed by an uncaring snort was heard in the shop. From among the flowers, a soaking wet pink bean emerged. Peniel absconded to the back of the shop with the watering can.

“Yah! Peniel! Seriously? Does he look like flowers to you?” Minhyuk laughed, nearly doubling over.

Hongbin made eye contact with Wonshik and squeaked. “Shikkie!”

Wonshik blinked a few times. “Pink?”

Hongbin went over to him, merely offering a cute smile. “Maybe?”

“Hakyeon! Did you allow this?” Wonshik’s eyes trained on Hakyeon, who was ready to scream.

“No! I only left him for a bit I swear!” Hakyeon stammered.

Hongbin pulled Wonshik into a hug, trying to quell his boyfriend. He looked up with a pout.

“A-are you mad at me?” Hongbin squeaked out, his eyes looking slightly watery.

Wonshik went wide eyed and immediately changed demeanors. “No! No Bean no! I am not mad. I am just surprised!”

“Do you like it?” Hongbin nuzzled into his sweater, receiving soft petting from Wonshik.

“Course I do, it is cute. My adorable pink bean,” Wonshik ruffled his hair, making the pink-haired male scrunch his face up.

“Now we really are cotton candy!” Hongbin exclaimed happily. “I wanted to match you!”

Wonshik nodded, kissing his forehead. “Dammit, bean. You are too adorable.”


	10. Bean the Librarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin gets a job~ and is introduced to the University and Wonshik's colleagues. Where could any of this go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for continuing to read!! It means a lot!! I had some serious writers block and a loss of a document so it took a while to get this written. But here it is!! :D Enjoy~

                “Wonshikkkk~,” Hongbin whined, flopping into his boyfriend’s lap.

                “Yes?” Wonshik asked, looking down to see Hongbin’s pouting face looking up at him in the comfort of his lap.

                “I want a job.”

                “A job?” Wonshik raised an eyebrow. “Is this another one of your drama ideas? Because I swear if-“

                “Noooo! Not this time anyway!” Hongbin screeched, hands flying upward to cup his cheeks cutely. “I want to earn money like you do. And help support! Also I get kind of bored….”

                “Why don’t I ask Hakyeon hyung if you could work in his shop?” Wonshik suggested, playing with some of Hongbin’s rose colored strands.

                “NO!” Hongbin gasped, a look of horror on his face. “I couldn’t stand working there.”

                “Watch what you say, love,” Wonshik’s voice dropped a few octaves. “You don’t know what he hears.”

                “But seriously! Peniel always thinks I am a flower and waters me! And would YOU want to work for Hakyeon hyung?” Hongbin huffed.

                And one could swear that in the distance, Hakyeon was scowling. He knew. He always knew. Mama Hakyeon knew it all.

                “Ah fine,” Wonshik breathed. “I’ll see if you could get a job in the music and arts library on campus, hmm?”

                Hongbin nodded fervently before pulling Wonshik down into a sweet and tender kiss.

 

 

                And so that was how Hongbin found himself behind the counter of the library desk, checking out a mountain of books to Hyuk that he did not even really need but grabbed anyway to torment poor Hongbin. Working through the entire stack, he slid it to Hyuk before completing the entry in the computer.

                “You know you’ll have to carry these out right? We don’t help you with that, you know,” Hongbin said, his tone snarky.

                “No I won’t,” Hyuk chimed, taking the books and dumping them in the return chute with such a shit-eating grin.

                “You just love to be a little terror don’t you?” Hongbin retorted. “Don’t you have anywhere to be?”

                “Nope, don’t have class till later. I just live to bother you, hyung,” Hyuk winked before going to plant himself at the closest desk.

                “Miniature satan,” Hongbin muttered under his breath as he set to checking the large stack of books back into the system. “At least he said hyung this time.”

                As he was finishing checking in the last two books, he managed to accidentally knock over the stack, sending most of the books to the floor.

                Cursing and red in the face, Hongbin stooped down to pick up the fallen books. As he reached for one, his finger brushed against another hand. Whipping his head up in embarrassment, a tall blond male smiled at him.

                “Here let me help you with that,” the stranger smiled, picking up all the books and setting them on the counter for Hongbin.

                “Thank you,” Hongbin bowed, placing the books on the rack they belonged on.

                “Hey, I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you new?” the stranger leaned in closer, studying Hongbin. “I’m sure I would remember a pretty face like yours.”

                “N-no. I just started today,” Hongbin stammered, blushing.

“Congrats. Name’s Jiho. Music production grad student. Pleasure.”

                 “Hongbin….uh….librarian,” Hongbin smiled innocently.

                 “You are really cute you know…like I’m not sure if anyone has told you that.”

                “I….no…no I’m not!” Hongbin laughed, denying it.

                Those words set of an alarm in Hyuk’s head. He zeroed in on the pair. Meanwhile he already had his phone out to text Jaehwan as fast as his fingers could allow. 

To:Hyung 3

   Hyunggggggggggggggg. My flirt alarm is going off!! >.<

To: Hyukkie

   Your…what?

To: Hyung 3

   Someone is flirting with Hongbin!!!! O_O He called him cute!!

To Hyukkie

   WHERE ARE YOU? :oooooooooo

   HYUK

   WE MUST DEFEND HIS HONOR

   BETTER US THAN WONSHIKKIE

   TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE! LIVES ARE ON THE LINE

To: Hyung 3

   The library….hurry!! HE JUST EXCHANGED KAKAOS WITH THE GUY

To: Hyukkie

   IM RUNNING HOLD ON!!! >o<

                Hongbin smiled, talking to Jiho. It reminded him of Wonshik, which relaxed him decently. Since his only major interactions were Wonshik and his friends, he had little experience with socializing with strangers.

                Hyuk was ready to diffuse the situation. Subtle. He had to be subtle, lest he cause any further embarrassment. He made his way over to the talking pair, where Jiho now had a hand draped casually on Hongbin’s forearm.

                “Hey, hyung? I was wondering if you could help me with something?” Hyuk smiled innocently, while shooting Jiho a dirty look.

                “Oh! Yeah sure! What do you w-“ Hongbin was suddenly interrupted by the library doors flying open.

                “HONGBIN!” Jaehwan screeched, not so subtly diving over the counter, wedging himself in between a very flustered Hongbin and Jiho.

                “Hyung?!” Hongbin gasped. “What are you doing?”

                “Wonshik,” Jaehwan panted. “Wanted me to give you something?”

                “Oh?” Hongbin smiled, blushing and looking away.

                Jaehwan nodded fervently before leaning in and kissing the flustered bean on the cheek, making him cringe up and almost scream.

                “Does the word subtle mean anything to you, Jaehwan?” Hyuk sighed.

                Jaehwan giggled. Meanwhile Jiho paused, looking at the situation with raised eyebrows. Then it clicked.

                “Yah, do you mean Wonshik as in Kim Wonshik?” Jiho asked.

                “Y-yeah, he is my boyfriend,” Hongbin explained with a simple smile.

                “Yeah so back off man!” Jaehwan huffed to an unamused Jaehwan.

                “Calm down man. I work with Wonshik. I won’t interfere with that. He’s a good guy. Always talks about you, you know. We in the music department have all been dying to meet you. Everyone swears you are made up and not even real!” Jiho laughed.

                Jaehwan continued to give him a sour gaze. Hyuk stepped in, reeling his hyung in with mumbled words that Hongbin could not hear.

               

                After his shift was over, with the instructions that Jiho provided him, Hongbin found his way to the music composition building. The building itself was very modern, mostly glass. He walked in to marble and white walls and so much professionalism that he looked around almost dazed for a bit. Undergrads would walk by and snicker at the sight. Being oblivious to everyone else, he took the stairs up to the 3rd floor and wandered the halls till he found Wonshik’s office. The office itself was empty, so Hongbin placed his bag under the desk and looked around.

                Immediately he cringed. His desk was littered with photos in frames. Photos of Hongbin. Or Wonshik with Hongbin. His parents and sister. But most of them were of Hongbin. Hongbin looked at all of them. When were some of these even taken? Outside of that, he had a bunch of music books on a shelf littered with knickknacks.

                Continuing to be a curious bean, he stepped out and began to look for Wonshik. Looking around, he failed to notice a man when rounding a corner. As a result they collided. He bowed and apologized before looking the man in the eye. His hair was short and black and his eyes were striking. The man was handsome, there were no doubts about that. But something felt odd to Hongbin. And the stranger felt the same judging by his expression. Hongbin apologized again before continuing down the hall.

                Eventually he heard Wonshik’s voice. The mere sound of it calmed Hongbin down considerably. He was talking about….key changes. Or something. Whatever that meant. Anyways, Hongbin walked in without a word and sat down in the empty seat closest to the door. At first Wonshik did not notice, meanwhile the entire class did.

                Whispers broke out and the room became increasingly louder. Wonshik turned around from the board, his face slightly cross.

                “Alright I am sure that key changes aren’t that interesting what is everyone so chat-“ Wonshik stopped. “Hongbin?”

                Hongbin waved sheepishly, causing the small class to erupt in giggles and whistles. How much did they know?

                Wonshik turned red. He turned to the board. Then back to the class. Then back at the board.

                “I…uh. Here. Class dismissed. Do the assignment on the syllabus!” Wonshik stammered, waving the class off.

                Immediately like a herd of buffalo, the classroom emptied out, leaving Hongbin in the desk. He raised his hand cutely.

                “Um…Professor Wonshik? I don’t think I am understanding the material…could you give me…private tutoring?” Hongbin winked.

                “Cut the crap, bean. What are you even doing here?” Wonshik retorted. “Better yet, how did you find me here?”

                “Would you believe me if I said I went to your office then looked around for you until I heard your voice?” Hongbin asked.

                Wonshik just raised an eyebrow, walking over to the desk Hongbin was still sitting in. Hongbin giggled before standing up and sitting on the table edge of the desk. In that moment Wonshik cornered him against the desk. Hongbin smiled cheekily at his boyfriend before leaning forward to wrap his arms around the blue haired male’s neck. 

                Kissing Hongbin lightly, he placed both of his hands on Hongbin’s soft thighs. The latter smiled, melting into Wonshik’s touch.

                “So did you have a good day at work, my cute little librarian?” Wonshik grinned, making Hongbin cringe and turn away.

                Hongbin was about to respond when suddenly someone entered the room, clearing their throat to announce their presence.

                “Wonshik this is an academic place where we uphold the greatest amount of professionalism!” the voice accused.

                Yet Wonshik did not move from where he stood. It was Hongbin who pushed him away and stood, making eye contact with the stranger.

                “You must be Hongbin!” the man exclaimed. “I am Dr. Lee….but you can call me Daniel! I am the only person who believes you exist in this department! Wonshik talks on and on about you! I swear he could talk about you for an eternity!”

                Hongbin smiled politely. “I heard the same from Jiho.”

                “You met Jiho?” Wonshik raised an eyebrow.

                “In the library, yeah,” Hongbin explained.

                “Ah…well anyway. Wonshik here’s a bunch of paperwork….I don’t want to do it. So…as your graduate advisor I’m passing the baton to you. Have fun~,” Dr. Lee smiled before leaving as abruptly as he came in.

                Wonshik sighed. “Yah, lets go to my office, yeah? It is a lot more private there.”

                Back in the office, they were immediately greeted with Jaehwan and Hyuk sitting on Wonshik’s couch.

                “Hyung. We have an important matter to discuss,” Jaehwan stated. “I would shut the door and sit down.”

                Wonshik rolled his eyes before shooing Hongbin inside and closing the door. Hongbin took a seat in Wonshik’s desk chair.

                “Jiho flirted with Hongbin!” Jaehwan stated with little subtlety.

                Wonshik went wide eyed and Hongbin sank into the chair, feeling guilty. Jaehwan nodded and Hyuk slapped him up the side of the head.

                “To clarify. He did hit on Hongbin. But once he found out who Hongbin was he backed off. However, I noticed many people were interested in Hongbin. Not that he would know,” Hyuk stepped in before Wonshik could have a heart attack.

                Hongbin looked at Wonshik with deer eyes, as innocent as ever. Hyuk continued.

                “He is too innocent to know what flirting is…so we feel that as your friends. We should protect him. As we have.”

                “And if you can’t?” Wonshik asked, his arms folded across his chest.

                “Then we will alert you. Code pink. Yeah?” Hyuk smiled.

                “Sounds fair,” Wonshik scowled. “Make sure no one tries to take what is mine.”

                “Calm down man, it’ll be fine,” Hyuk reassured. “We got this.”

**

                They were not wrong. They did. Hongbin became one of the most popular librarians on campus. Every guy and girl would flirt with him, course he had no clue. That is what Hyuk and Jaehwan were for. Defenders of honor and whatever innocence that Wonshik hadn’t stripped away. The duo became notorious as gossip flew around about the trio. About the two men who bit off the heads of anyone who dared to flirt with the oblivious pink bean. They became renowned across campus, so much that people would not dare to interfere. Course, if they knew Wonshik, they really would not interfere.

                That is until one zealous freshman came. The freshman always rose to the challenge. Mostly because they were blissfully unaware.  He had a bright smile and sharp eyes. Hyuk watched him as he approached Hongbin, who was behind the counter.

                “Hi there, could I ask for help locating a book?” he smiled warmly.

                “Oh! Sure! What is the title?” Hongbin asked, going over to the computer.

                The freshman provided the title and Hongbin told him the location. The freshman nodded and looked around.               

                “Um I am actually kind of new here, could you go with me to find it?” he asked, already getting to close to Hongbin for Hyuk and Jaehwan’s likings.

                The two decided to try to intervene, yet were incredibly unsuccessful in doing so. The student had Hongbin’s complete attention. So Hyuk slinked back, following the pair from afar, taking out his phone in case he had to alert Wonshik.

                The two were walking, the student following Hongbin from behind, his eyes lower than they should be.

To: Hyung 4

                CODE PINK

                THIS COULD GET INTENSE

                NOT A DRILL

                Meanwhile Wonshik was teaching a class, his phone going off nonstop. He was about to throw the phone across the room until he saw the messages and paled. His man needed him and needed him now.

                “I….uh…I will be right back,” he forced out, flying out the room.

                Quickly he passed by Dr. Lee’s office. He stopped and ducked his head in panicked.

                “I have…to…Hongbin…he,” Wonshik stuttered.

                “Say no more, go defend your man, Wonshik. I’ll deal with your class,” Dr. Lee smiled, leaving Wonshik to run to the library faster than he could run.

 

 

                Meanwhile, Hongbin had located the book. It was on the top shelf. He tried to reach for it, but was unsuccessful. Struggling, he suddenly felt a pair of hands on his hips picking him up. He grabbed the book and was put down. Though the hands and corresponding body remained.

                “Thought…you needed some help there,” a voice whispered into his ear, making the poor librarian cringe and gasp. “You know, you have really nice hips.”

                “Please…please stop. This isn’t appropriate,” Hongbin gasped, not oblivious to this situation.

                “What? A little bit of innocent flirting didn’t hurt anyone did it?” the freshman grinned.

                “I have a boyfriend,” Hongbin stated flatly, remembering what Jaehwan and Hyuk told him to say in events like these.

                “So? Is he here?” the student snickered.

                “Yeah and what if he is?” a gruff but familiar voice called out from behind Hongbin.

                “Eh?” the student dropped Hongbin and turned around.

                Hyuk dove in and pulled Hongbin away from the two men, keeping the pink haired male close to him.

                “If you plan on being a student here, in the music department, I suggest you learn manners and respect. Such as not harassing other people’s boyfriends. Especially not your professor’s boyfriend. Now I suggest you scram. See you in class tomorrow. I suggest this never happens again. I can’t say I would be nice the second time,” Wonshik growled, causing the student to flee.

                Hongbin was shaking- he felt so small. Hyuk gently nudged him towards Wonshik, who was visibly rigid with anger. Hongbin practically fell into his arms, wrapping himself around Wonshik’s chest.

                “I am so sorry,” he breathed. “I am so so sorry.”

                “Shhh,” Wonshik cooed, petting his hair softly. “Not your fault. Calm down, its fine.”

                He walked Hongbin back over to the desk so he could finish his shift. However, like a guard dog, Wonshik sat on the edge of the desk, looking ready to bite anyone who got too close to Hongbin. If looks could kill, his was lethal. Needless to say, after the rumors of what transpired flew around, no one dared to approach Hongbin in such a manner again.

**

                “I am telling you!” Jaehwan raved as “quietly” as possible for being in a library. “The One Piece has to be friendship or something!”

                “If you say so,” Hongbin grinned. “But then wouldn’t that make their trip a waste?”

                Jaehwan looked scandalized. “No! They had the One Piece all along! In the friendships they made on their journey.”

                Hongbin laughed. “Well we shall have to see, yeah?”

                “Hey, not to derail this, but. Those art students have been staring at you for a while. I know them, they are in a class I assist with.”

                “And?”

                “Come on! Let’s see what they want!” Jaehwan chirped, dragging Hongbin to the group of students.

                “Hey kiddos!” Jaehwan greeted. “What are you all staring at? Hmm?”

                “Don’t you see it?” a student piped. “He looks like that one painting?”

                “Oh?” Jaehwan was clearly playing dumb. “Explain?”

                Another student, a female with short black hair, passed a book to Jaehwan, who took it. With Hongbin looking over his shoulder, they both looked at the image open on the page. Sure enough, Hongbin was on the page, in his painting, with his long hair and outfit and everything.

                “Ah, this painting,” Jaehwan grinned. “It is a quite famous one. Done by Madame Kim back in the early 1900s or so. It was her last painting before the liquor got her in the end. But the painting itself has been missing for half a century or so…no one knows where it is now. It’s quite a tale.”

                Hongbin side-eyed him, trying to disguise any reaction he felt. Jaehwan shrugged and placed the book on the desk.

                “I mean it isn’t like paintings can come to life. Silly children, that’s impossible. Course he isn’t the same person! I mean Hongbinnie here is a human! Not a painting!” Jaehwan laughed.

                Sure, Jaehwan, sure. Whatever you say. The students laughed nervously.

                “I mean yeah, but what if? Like that one legend of the painting coming to life after falling in love with a human!” a male student added.

                “Sounds like YOU have been watching too many dramas, silly!” Jaehwan laughed. “Come on, let’s not be ridiculous here.”

                Hongbin laughed nervously before pulling Jaehwan away. “Sorry to bother you, kids. Go back to your studies and ignore him. Sorry to cause any confusion or anything.”

                He pulled the protesting Jaehwan all the way to the librarian’s desk. Jaehwan was about to speak when Hongbin immediately silenced him, shaking his head.

                “Hyung! You knew about my painting?!” Hongbin asked in a hushed voice.

                Jaehwan grinned with feigned innocence.

                Hongbin rolled his eyes. “Does Wonshik know you knew all this? Does he know any of this?”

                “He didn’t ask,” Jaehwan admitted. “I didn’t think it mattered.”

                “Didn’t ask about what?” a voice caused both Hongbin and Jaehwan to whip their heads around.

                “Wonshik!” Hongbin called out, nearly dropping the book he had in his hands.

                Jaehwan explained what happened with the art students and Wonshik wasn’t incredibly amused.

                “You could have mentioned any of that back then,” he deadpanned.

                “Hey! Look it’s all fine now!” Jaehwan cried. “No harm, no foul!”

                “Anyways,” Hongbin interjected. “Why are you here, Shikkie? You usually don’t visit around this time.”

                “Can’t I just visit my boyfriend and not be questioned?” Wonshik whined, receiving a look from Hongbin that screamed disbelief. “Ok, fine. Jiyong hyung wants to meet you.”

                “Jiyong?” Hongbin asked.

                “Yes. He is a major faculty member of our department. He is very important. So I have come to take you to visit him. Your shift is over now anyway, isn’t it?”

                Hongbin looked at the clock. “Maybe.”

                “Good. Sorry Jaehwan, I hope you understand,” Wonshik apologized.

                “No, no. I understand. Even in the arts departments Jiyong is recognized as someone not to mess with,” Jaehwan smiled. “Can’t say I would want to partake in meeting him.”

                “Why do I have to then?” Hongbin squawked.

                “You were going to meet him soon enough. It is not that bad. Ill protect you from the scary dragon,” Wonshik winked.

**

                And so Hongbin found himself sitting on a plush black leather chair, hand in Wonshik’s, in Jiyong’s office. The office was luxuriously decorated in tones of red and black, expensive art decorating the walls and various awards filling the shelves. Jiyong sat in front of them, in another chair. Next to him was a taller man, the one that Hongbin had walked into.

                “Y-your-,” Hongbin began but the black haired stranger silenced him.

                “My, my. So you are Hongbin!” Jiyong smiled. “Wonshik talks so fondly of you. My husband here actually recommended I meet you. This is Seunghyun.”

                Hongbin nodded. “I met him in the hallway a while ago.”

                “I know,” Jiyong smiled. “You left quite an impression on him.”

                Hongbin laughed nervously. Back when he ran into Seunghyun, something about him seemed off. Like how Wonshik felt different, but in a totally different way. Hongbin couldn’t figure out why.

                “So,” Seunghyun smiled. “Tell me more about yourself.”

                Wonshik squeezed Hongbin’s hand gently. He knew Seunghyun was kind of quirky. Jiyong was no different.

                “Me? Well I live with Wonshik. I work in the library. Um…” Hongbin paused, unsure what to say, he doesn’t really have any past to talk of.

                “Where are you from? You seem different than everyone else. I am so curious,” Seunghyun grinned, resting a hand on Jiyong’s thigh.

                “I…um,” Hongbin hesitated and turned to Wonshik like a deer in the headlights.

                They never discussed what to say if anyone asked about Hongbin. It was never anything to think about.

                “Don’t fret,” Jiyong raised a hand up to placate Hongbin. “We know.”

                “Know what?” Wonshik stepped in.

                “You are like me, Hongbin. Can’t you feel it? We are different than Wonshik and Jiyonggie,” Seunghyun laughed, his eyes shining.

                “Alright. I am going to be blunt. I apologize. Seunghyun likes to beat around the bush a bit,” Jiyong laughed and stood up to walk to one of his shelves.

                 He pulled out an art book and carefully flipped to a page before turning the book over to Wonshik and Hongbin. Sure enough, on the page was Seunghyun, in a type of military garb on a ship. His hair was minty blue and his eyes were striking.

                “You! You are a painting!” Wonshik gasped, looking between him and Hongbin. “Like Binnie.”

                “You too?” Hongbin gasped.

                Seunghyun nodded. “Jiyonggie found me and awakened me. We fell in love and well. I’m sure you know what happened after since you are here under the same circumstance.”

                “But how?” Hongbin asked. “Awakened? I remember…after being painted being able to see, to think, to move. Is that what that is?”

                “Yes, to an extent. You see. No one could see you moving. No one could hear you speaking. They would just see you as you were painted. Even if you decided to run around your painting. Now only certain individuals like Wonshik and Jiyonggie can actually see us and hear us. They are special. For they awaken paintings. Your artist then, was also someone who could awaken paintings, even if she didn’t know. I don’t really know anything past that about your story, or of Wonshik and why he can. But. That’s what I know. You probably felt drawn to Wonshik in such a manner for he has that type of power. It isn’t just a coincidence,” Seunghyun explained in his roundabout manner.

                Hongbin leaned up against Wonshik, feeling the warmth from his body. Knowing Wonshik was able to be that way made him feel safe almost. In his eyes, Wonshik was even more than he ever thought. And Wonshik already was his world.

                “But wait,” Wonshik interrupted. “My friends saw Hongbin too. And heard him.”

                “Well,” Jiyong chuckled. “Some say when people spend a lot of time close to each other, they all rub off on each other. So in a way, your ability rubbed off superficially on them. It happened with myself and my best friend Youngbae. He would talk to Seunghyun for hours, to the point Seunghyun would just want him to leave!”

                “How do I do this? Awaken paintings?” Wonshik continued, receiving a grin from Jiyong.

                “It varies from person to person. That is something you will have to find out on your own,” he winked.

                “This…this is a lot of information,” Hongbin sighed. “Um…thank you. For wanting to meet with us.”

                “Our pleasure,” Jiyong smiled. “Haven’t met too many paintings so, it’s definitely a special occurrence.”

                “Thanks a lot, hyung, really. It definitely clears things up a bit,” Wonshik smiled.

                “I can imagine,” Jiyong chuckled. “Oh, I hate to cut this short, but I have a board meeting to attend to. If you excuse us. Thank you for coming.”

                Wonshik and Hongbin stood up, the four of them shaking hands, thank yous, and goodbyes. Seunghyun even got Hongbin’s kakaotalk information. He mentioned getting drinks or something. Wonshik gave Hongbin such a dirty look as if to warn about the last time they drank. Though it wasn’t like Hongbin was the one super drunk that one time.

**

                Later that night, they laid together in bed, Wonshik curled around Hongbin like a guardian snake, warm and protecting yet simultaneously suffocating.

                “So I am really made for you, huh, my cute bean?” Wonshik joked, to which Hongbin shoved back with his backside.

                “Shut up, you sap,” Hongbin retorted.

                The arms around him merely tightened and brought the duo closer together. Wonshik kissed Hongbin’s shoulder, kissing up to his ear.  
  
                “But you love this sap,” Wonshik whispered, making Hongbin cringe.

                “Fine. Love you Shikkie,” Hongbin laughed, turning around to be chest to chest with Wonshik.

                Wonshik kissed him softly, before smirking. “So I am your entire world, huh?”

                “Shut your mouth, Wonshik.”

                “Behind that sass is a sap and you know it.”

                “For fucks sake, Shikkie!”

                “Admit it,” Wonshik grinned devilishly, his hands roaming down Hongbin’s back.

                “Fine. Dammit. Just keep kissing me.”

 


	11. Halloween Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Cha-Jung Halloween Party! Hongbin is in for a wild ride~   
> Ft. BTOB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks soooo much for continuing to read!! I am so glad people are enjoying the story. Sorry I dont update very often.....university takes a lot out of me ^.^'  
> Anyhoo~ enjoy and Happy Halloween!

Wonshik stared at the black bag with a note in Hakyeon’s handwriting on it. 

Enclosed are two sexyyyyyy couple’s costumes. Wear them tonight or else. Taekwoon will come pick you guys up at 6. In costume. Do not disappoint me, boys~  
XOXOXO,  
Mama Hakyeon

“How bad can it be?” Hongbin asked, taking the bag into his small hands and opening it. 

“I don’t think you’ve known Hakyeon enough, babe,” Wonshik groaned as Hongbin pulled out the two costumes.

And sure enough, Wonshik face palmed, Hakyeon had really outdid himself. They were both hidden in two additional black bags, each with their names written on them. Hongbin took the one with his name on it and just kind of blinked at Wonshik. 

“So we get changed into whatever is in here?” Hongbin asked. “For the Halloween party?”

“Yes, Bean. He does this every year. He picks out your costume and expects you to wear it. I mean he will give you candy for it, so who is the real winner here?” Wonshik laughed, taking his. “Just he tends to go….over the top. 

“OH!” Hongbin’s eyes sparkled. “Let’s surprise each other and get dressed separately!”

Not even waiting for a response he flew with the bag to their bedroom, closing the door behind him. Undressing to his underwear, he pulled out the costume, he let out a squeak of shock. Enclosed was a short, frilly, black and white maid dress paired with fishnets, a garter, black flats, headpiece, a choker, and a feather duster. 

In the distance Wonshik’s squawk at his own costume was heard. Hongbin shrugged and while hesitating, put on the outfit. The dress fit nicely, however it barely covered his ass. They even made sure to give him black underwear to wear with it. The fishnets went well over the curves of his legs, he himself almost tripping over himself trying to put them on. The garter was snug on his thigh, but it was definitely sexy. Carefully, Hongbin slipped into the flats and put the collar around his neck. Finally he pinned the headpiece into his hair. 

The poor smiley bean almost fainted at his own reflection. He gasped and then nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock at the door. 

“Bean? W-what is your costume?” Wonshik stuttered, his voice shrill. “Cause mine is…um. Something.” 

Wonshik entered the bathroom to see Hongbin chewing his bottom lip dressed as a maid. Poor guy almost fainted. The breath was literally taken from him. 

Meanwhile, Wonshik was dressed in super tight black pants and dress shoes with a bowtie, and a leather band covering a nipple and going around to his back. But otherwise totally shirtless. 

“Ah, um, you look, ah…hot,” Hongbin squeaked, fidgeting in the costume. 

“You look….ah…I can’t even,” Wonshik gasped, holding onto the doorframe for support. 

“Is that bad?” Hongbin pouted, walking cutely over to Wonshik, making the latter blush even more. 

“N-no!” Wonshik stammered. “You look….so sexy. Like I can’t handle this, Hakyeon is such an asshole.”

Hongbin giggled before leaning up to kiss him lightly. “This is only for you, you know.”

“It better be!” 

***

“Boys! You made it!!” Hakyeon screeched as Taekwoon let them in, Hongbin still fidgeting in the dress. 

Hakyeon was dressed as a Playboy bunny, decked out in bunny ears and a black corset top with fishnets and heels. Taekwoon was his Playboy. Hakyeon clearly went for a sexy theme this year. Wonshik rolled his eyes, his grip on Hongbin’s hip firm, keeping the pink haired male close. His fingers played with the lacy frill, making Hongbin shudder. He kicks Wonshik’s shin. 

“Quit it,” Hongbin spat, to which Wonshik kissed his cheek. “I can’t help it. You are irresistible.”

Hongbin cringed, trying and failing to lean away from Wonshik. “Stop it.”

“My sexy maid and butler, how cute!” Hakyeon clucked as he approached them. “Like the costumes?” 

“No,” Hongbin deadpanned. 

“Your faces say otherwise. My guess will be that Wonshik will tear that dress off by the end of the night,” Taekwoon piped in from behind Hakyeon before walking off into their kitchen.

“YAH HEY DON’T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!” Wonshik screeched.

“Calm down, Wonshikkie. Don’t get your boxers in a twist,” Hakyeon giggled. “Come. Hyukkie and Jaehwannie are here too!” 

Wonshik laughs nervously. Hakyeon laughs and takes them into the kitchen where Jaehwan and Hyuk were seemingly quarreling. 

“But I wanted to be the sexy taco,” Jaehwan pouted. 

“You want it?! Here take the damned costume!” Hyuk screeched, going to remove the tight taco printed costume. 

“HAN SANGHYUK NOT IN MY HOUSE. YOU KEEP THAT COSTUME ON,” Hakyeon growled.

Hongbin and Wonshik blinked a couple of times. Who would ever think they would witness a fight over being a sexy taco costume. 

“You can be Ken! I’ll switch!” Jaehwan pleaded. 

“NO SWITCHING. THESE COSTUMES WERE HANDPICKED BY ME. DON’T DISAPPOINT YOUR MOTHER!” Hakyeon barked.

“Yes, hyung,” the two sighed. 

Jaehwan bounced over to Wonshik and Hongbin. He giggled at the sight of Wonshik.

“So why is only one of your nipples covered?” Jaehwan smirked, eliciting a blush out of Wonshik. 

“To be pure, you simpleton. Gotta be decent you know!” Hakyeon huffed, making a large bowl of punch at the counter. 

“Says the guy who put Hongbin in a dress that doesn’t cover his ass and myself in a sexy taco costume. Meanwhile oh no, gotta keep Wonshik pure though,” Hyuk sneered. 

“Watch your language you brat,” Hakyeon spat.

***  
“So what is this?” Hongbin asked, looking at the tub filled with water and apples. “Are we washing them?” 

“Oh you sweet summer child. Not even close. We are bobbing for apples,” Sungjae grinned, dressed in a Winnie the Pooh kigurumi. “You have to catch an apple in your mouth without using hands. Here watch the sexy taco do it. Speaking of can I have your number, my adorable giant taco? You look so good I could eat you up!” 

“Go fuck yourself, Sungjae,” Hyuk spat, going over to the barrel. 

Hyuk threw his head in, hands behind his back. Eventually the angry maknae came up with an apple in-between his teeth. He took a bite and then walked away. Hongbin watched in awe. Sungjae grabbed the poor maid and put him in front of the barrel. 

“Now you try, princess,” Sungjae grinned. 

“I wouldn’t call him that if I were you,” Hyuk laughed, gesturing over to a slightly miffed Wonshik. 

Hongbin blushed and kneeled at the base of the barrel. He throws his head in, mouth searching for an apple. He continues to miss and try again only to miss. Then, after many failed attempts, he snags one. Whipping his head up, he grinned and bit the apple. He brought it over to Wonshik and shared it with him. 

Wonshik bit the apple, before leaning down to kiss Hongbin, who squeaked. Suddenly they felt water on their faces, both turning to face the source: Hyuk standing by the barrel. 

“Yah, love birds, tone it down a little,” Hyuk called out, while simultaneously trying to shake of Sungjae. “Cut it out Sungjae seriously.” 

Hakyeon came over in that moment. “Boys, want to play musical chairs? Minhyuk already set it up!” 

Hongbin looked at Wonshik, who laughed. “What is that, Shikkie?” 

“It’s where you set up chairs in a circle, with one less than the amount of people you have. Then music plays. When the music plays you go around the circle of chairs. When the music stops, you need to get your cute butt into a chair. Each time one person loses, and more chairs are taken away. It’s fun,” Wonshik explained, carding a hand through his blue hair. 

***

“I am not playing,” Peniel stated, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Like hell you aren’t. Play or I will fire you,” Minhyuk retorted, causing Hakyeon to laugh and nod in agreement. 

“I can work anywhere else if I wanted to, how could you ever find a replacement for me?” Peniel grinned. 

“Easily!” Minhyuk laughed, turning to Hongbin. “Hongbin dear, want a job?” 

Hongbin shook his head, making Peniel grin as though he proved a point. 

“ANYWAY,” Hakyeon interrupted. “Line up around the chairs!” 

Hongbin did so, standing behind Wonshik. Behind him stood Hyunsik, a short man that helped Hakyeon and Minhyuk with accounting at their shop. He was dressed as a mime. A smaller man was hanging off his shoulders in a somewhat sexy pirate costume. 

“Ilhoon, can you be separated from Hyunnie for enough time to play a game?” Sungjae whined. “I want to play!” 

“Fine,” Ilhoon pouted, hopping off of Hyunsik. 

Eunkwang, their short accountant, was at the speaker with the music. His centaur costume did not allow for him to play musical chairs for obvious reasons. 

He started the music and everyone set off into motion. Hongbin hesitantly walked near the chairs, imitating others and hovering near them. The music then stopped and he squeaked as he dove into a chair. Ilhoon lost the first round, Hyunsik effectively taking the last chair. 

“Aw man,” Ilhoon pouted, going over to sit next to Eunkwang. 

The chairs and people continued to decrease. Hyunsik, a boy named Changsub, Jaehwan, Minhyuk, and Hakyeon all eliminated. This left Wonshik, Hongbin, Taekwoon, Hyuk, Peniel, and Sungjae. Wonshik smiled at Hongbin. 

“You are doing pretty well at this, love,” Wonshik affirmed, making Hongbin blush. 

The music started again and not long after stopped. Hongbin scrambled to get into a chair. Instead of a chair, however, he found ground in Wonshik’s lap. Everyone laughed. 

“Hyung, Wonshik is not an appropriate chair,” Hyuk chuckled. 

Hongbin turned pinker than his hair before flying off of the other’s lap. He then joined the rest of the losers as the game continued. 

In the end Hyuk was the winner through sheer force and intimidation. He forced people out of their chairs. 

“So scary, Hyukkie,” Hakyeon admired. “Quite intense for a sexy taco. Very spicy.” 

“Will you all quit talking about this damned costume!?” Hyuk whined. 

***

It was starting to get late. Some people had liquor in their systems. Hongbin refused to drink after that one time, and Wonshik abstained out of both respect and the fact that he is a total lightweight. 

“Taekwoonie!” Hakyeon giggled. “Let’s all play Twister!” 

And this is how Hongbin found himself with Wonshik, Jaehwan, and Taekwoon standing contorted on a twister mat. Hongbin’s legs were on two different sides. Wonshik was standing comfortably on two green dots. Jaehwan was already struggling. Taekwoon was already both hands on opposite color sides. 

“Hongbin,” Hakyeon chirped. “Right hand on blue.”

Hongbin bent down, with instant regret, as the costume was super short on him. Hakyeon gasped, scandalized. 

“Panties? Lee Hongbin? I didn’t give you those!” Hakyeon gasped. 

“I did~!” Taekwoon grinned, his voice in a singsong tone. “I got some for you too. For later!”

“Taekwoon, left leg yellow,” Hakyeon called out, choosing to ignore the acts of his boyfriend. 

Hakyeon turned red and refused to make eye contact with him. Meanwhile Taekwoon complied with the request.

“Wonshik,” Hakyeon began. “Right hand red.”

Wonshik bent down to reach the colored dot and in that moment, the sound of cloth ripping filled the room. The Rip Heard Round the World. Everyone paused. Wonshik had ripped his pants. 

“Wonshik! Is that a thong?” Hakyeon gasped. “How scandalous!” 

Taekwoon laughed so hard he fell over and lost, taking Jaehwan down with him. Wonshik blushed and stood up, forgetting the game. 

“The pants were too tight,” Wonshik cried. “And they were in the bag!” 

Hakyeon’s eyes flitted over to Taekwoon, who was now laughing uncontrollably. 

“Alright, maybe it’s time to end this game before we start seeing more things we don’t want to see,” Hyuk laughed. “Hyung I wasn’t planning on seeing your ass today, but here we are. Cover that up will you?”

Hyuk threw Wonshik his hoodie. The poor embarrassed bluenet took it sheepishly, wrapping it around his waist and going to sit down on the couch. Hongbin followed him, sitting next to him. The party then began to resume. 

“You ok?” Hongbin asked, taking Wonshik’s hand in his. 

“Couldn’t be better,” Wonshik smiled, evidently still embarrassed. 

“It’ll be fine,” Hongbin smiled. “It happens.”

“They will never let me live it down!” 

“You’re absolutely right! I have video footage too!” Sungjae grinned. 

“Yah, I want that footage too!” Hyuk screeched. “I need more blackmail fuel!” 

Wonshik looked at the pair, then back at Hongbin. “See?”

Hongbin cupped his face in his hand. “If it makes you feel any better I am here for you.” 

Wonshik laughed. “When were you not?”

Hongbin smiled, wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s neck, his entire body facing Wonshik. 

Wonshik raised an eyebrow before pouting. “Will you take me home and make me feel better then?

“Are you implying what I think you are?” Hongbin raised an eyebrow, his forehead pressed against Wonshik’s. 

“Perhaps. Come on, why don’t we go home and have some of our own fun? Maybe get out of these costumes?” 

“So upfront, Shikkie,” Hongbin gasped. “But yes, why don’t we go home, before your pants rip further.”

Wonshik turned red. “Shut up!” 

***

“Hyung! Where did Wonshik and Hongbinnie go?” Jaehwan asked.

“They left a bit ago,” Taekwoon smirked.

“They left?!” Hakyeon squawked. “So early.”

“I think they went to have a bit of their own fun,” Taekwoon smiled knowingly. 

“Oh my god did they go home to have sex?” Jaehwan made a face. 

“Probably. I mean those costumes weren’t picked for them for nothing,” Taekwoon smiled. “I did well.”

“My children growing up so fast,” Hakyeon sniffed. 

***

Meanwhile, Wonshik and Hongbin lay curled under the sheets. Hongbin’s head was on Wonshik’s chest, caged in by the bluenet’s arms. 

 

Wonshik kissed his forehead. “You know, I bet Hakyeon and Taekwoon are having fun of their own. Assuming everyone left. Taekwoon has many things up his sleeves.”

“Ew, gross, Shikkie,” Hongbin sighed, cringing. 

“Am I wrong?”

“Wonshik can we not think about our friends doing things after we did things?” Hongbin groaned. 

“How cute, avoiding the topic with general terms.”

“Shut up you big dork. That is beside the point.” 

“You know you love me,” Wonshik stuck his tongue out. 

“Yes, I do love you,” Hongbin rolled his eyes. 

“Happy Halloween, my sexy bean who I love so very much,” Wonshik smiled.

“Happy Halloween,” Hongbin smiled, his eyes crinkling. “You big sap.”

***

Meanwhile at la casa Cha and Jung, the last of the partygoers have left. Hakyeon tidied up the area. The mess was of a decent size. Once finished he literally draped himself across Taekwoon’s lap.

“Babe~,” Hakyeon grinned. “So you said you bought panties?”

Taekwoon merely smirked. Hongbin and Wonshik were very right. They also had a lot of their own fun that night.


	12. Christmas Time~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shenanigans~   
> Nothing really else to say besides that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this was rushed. Pardon me >_<
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Happy Holidays guys! Thank you for reading and for all the support! 
> 
> Your comments make me feel so special!! ^////^ Hope you all enjoy this next installment. I apologize for my lack of updates. College/ writers block is a big struggle.

                Hongbin stared at the calendar for a moment. Blinking a few times he looked at the notes Wonshik scribbled on it.

**December 24 th: **Christmas Eve with Binnie <3

 **December 25 th: **Hakyeon’s Christmas hell

 

                Christmas? What is that? He tried to recall any dramas that mentioned Christmas. People put up a tree and gave each other presents apparently. Is that what it is?

 

                As if on cue, someone knocked at the door before letting themselves in anyway. Jaehwan skipped into the room, smiling brightly.

 

                “Hello Hongbinnie!” Jaehwan grinned, plopping on the couch with not a care in the world.

 

                “Do you all even have a smidge of boundaries?” Hongbin deadpanned.

 

                Jaehwan shook his head. “As if. Anyway I noticed Christmas is coming up in like two days and I figured you may want an education on the holiday.”

 

                Hongbin glared at him. “The last time someone educated me about a holiday was how sentimental Valentine’s Day was and how I should let Wonshik live out his kinks in fluffy style. Though to be fair it was a very romantic night.”

 

                “Yes and no. I’ve heard Christmas sex is also rather sensual and hot. You worry about that on your own time. Or with Taekwoon hyung. No. Christmas is a very sentimental holiday for different reasons. You express your love for all of your loved ones by spending time with them and buying them presents to put under the tree,” Jaehwan explained.

 

                “Let me guess. When Wonshik wrote ‘Hakyeon’s Christmas Hell’ on the calendar meant another crazy holiday party.”

 

                “Kinda. Not like Halloween this time I swear. But similar. It will only be the six of us. It has been a tradition since we all met. Christmas Eve is a day for family…but Christmas day you better be at Hakyeon’s. Or else. Trust me. It’s great though. We are like a family. Well I mean we ARE your family. Hakyeon says we are a family. Don’t say otherwise within his range of hearing.”

 

                “Wouldn’t dream of it. We all know that would end up badly,” Hongbin rolled his eyes.

 

                “Anyways. My mission. Right. Let’s go Christmas shopping for everyone!” Jaehwan grinned, jumping up, ready to tear Hongbin out of the house.

 

                “Isn’t that something Hakyeon would say?”

 

                Jaehwan narrowed his eyes. “He sent me cause he knew he would be overbearing. That and Taekwoon would come. And that would end with you wrapping your naked body up in ribbon with a bow on your head for Wonshik. And nobody but Wonshik wants that. No we are going semi-serious shopping.”

 

                Hongbin raised an eyebrow, completely glossing over the ribbon comment. “Semi-serious?”

 

                “As serious as I can possibly be yes. Come on you need to get Wonshik and everyone else something nice! Besides, I want to show you a Chopper figurine that would awfully nice on my shelf!” Jaehwan winked.

 

***

                And so Hongbin spent the day shopping with Jaehwan, buying presents for everyone. Turns out Jaehwan waited last minute to do his own shopping too. Hongbin did well, finding gifts for everyone. At home, he decided to hide the presents behind his painting frame, Wonshik doesn’t touch it either way.

 

                Hearing the door of the apartment open he squeaked and put the closet in order, coming into the main room to greet his boyfriend.

 

                “Well hello, love. Aren’t you chipper today?” Wonshik purred, meeting Hongbin in the middle.

 

                “What?” Hongbin asked, feigning offense. “Can’t I greet my boyfriend at the door when he comes home without question?”

 

                “Alright now you are being suspicious. You hardly do this without a reason. What’d you do? Buy an animal? Get a piercing? Sell Sanhyuk on the market?” Wonshik narrowed his eyes. “Did you sell your soul to Sanhyuk?”

 

                “No. I went Christmas shopping with Jaehwan. He told me about Christmas and what the holiday tradition is with Hakyeon’s house.”

 

                “I am more excited about Christmas Eve. According to the calendar I can spend it with you and only you?”

 

                Wonshik laughed. “Well, I appreciate the enthusiasm.” He cupped Hongbin’s cheek. “But yeah. Just you and I. I have some nice plans made.”

***

               

                And so Hongbin found himself on a step ladder, trying to position a star at the top of a tree. Stumbling a bit, he began to fall forward, until a pair of strong hands grabbed him low on his hips.

 

                “Wonshik!” Hongbin blushed, dressed only in a soft maroon sweater and tan jeans.

 

                “I can’t help saving my boyfriend from colliding into a tree,” Wonshik huffed.

 

                “You mean grope your boyfriend?” Hongbin rolled his eyes.

 

                “But that’s my favorite thing to do!” Wonshik scoffed, pulling Hongbin down off the ladder.

 

                “Come on, babe,” Hongbin whined. “You’re so cheesy!”

               

                Wonshik rubbed his hands up and down Hongbin’s sides, making the latter squeal. “You know you love it. Come on can’t we just cuddle and drink wine and fool around on Christmas eve before we have to spend the entire day at Hakyeon’s?”

 

***

                And so they spent the night drinking wine and enjoying each other’s company. Almost a little to much enjoyment occurred. They enjoyed themselves so much that Hongbin woke up next to Wonshik wearing nothing but a Santa hat.

 

                “Wonshik,” Hongbin pawed at the blue-haired man, who was wrapped octopus style around his body.

 

                “Mmmm, Merry Christmas, sexy. But give me five more minutes,” Wonshik whined, nuzzling into Hongbin’s stomach, making the latter squirm.

 

                “But presents!” Hongbin huffed. “It is Christmas morning, Shikkie! Plus we need to get up anyway….we need to shower or Hakyeon will judge us on how we spent Christmas Eve.”

 

                The pink haired male peeled the other off, opting to drag the other off the bed. Wonshik merely giggled.

 

                “What a sight to behold, your naked glory this early in the morning. Can I always wake up to this?” Wonshik mumbled.

 

                “Get your bare ass up and out of bed or you won’t be seeing this,” he gestured to his own body, “for a long time.”

 

                “Aye aye, Mr. Sassy!” Wonshik grumbled before jumping up onto his feet.

 

                “Good boy,” Hongbin smiled, leaning forward to kiss Wonshik on the lips. “And Merry Christmas.”

 

                The two dressed themselves and Wonshik then dragged Hongbin out to the tree, where their presents sat perfectly. Wonshik sat the other male down on the couch, kissing his hand as he pulled away. He pulled the present he bought from under the tree and gave it to the pink haired male.

 

                “Open it,” Wonshik smiled.

 

                Peeling the wrapping back, Hongbin found a box with a professional camera inside. He fiddled with the box for a bit before looking at Wonshik.

 

                “A camera?” Hongbin asked.

 

                Wonshik nodded. “I thought it’d be cute. We could take pictures. Why don’t we start now?”

 

                They set up the camera, taking it out of the box. Hongbin started by taking picture after picture of Wonshik before the latter stole the camera away and started to point it at him. Then Wonshik smirked and grabbed Hongbin, pulling him into a kiss.

 

                Hongbin heared the click of the camera. “Wonshik!”

 

                The other chuckled. “Cute!”

 

                Hongbin rolled his eyes, going over to the tree. Bending down to retrieve Wonshik’s gift, he heard the click of the camera again. “Really?”

 

                “What? Gotta photograph the greatest piece of art I’ve ever seen! Besides, your rear is an even greater piece of artwork!”

 

                Hongbin blushed before throwing his wrapped box at his boyfriend. “Shut up and open this you perv.”

 

                Wonshik grinned and opened it, revealing a box of very expensive studio grade headphones. He placed the box aside in favor of hugging his boyfriend

 

                “Oh wow, Hongbin, these are amazing….thank you!” he squealed.

 

                Hongbin merely smiled. “You’re welcome.”

               

                “I love you so much, I hope you know that. I hope you enjoy this Christmas,” Wonshik smiled before realization set in. “Shit we have to get ready for Hakyeon’s.”

***

                “Do we really have to wear these sweaters?” Hongbin grumbled outside Hakyeon’s apartment, holding a bag with all the presents he bought with Jaehwan.”

 

                “Take that up with Hakyeon, love.” Wonshik sighed. “I don’t like it either.”

 

                Their sweaters matched. Naturally. Hongbin’s had “If lost return to Santa Claus”. Wonshik’s had “I am Santa,” written on it.

 

                They knocked on the door and Hakyeon immediately greeted them. His sweater read, “I’m on Santa’s naughty list.”

 

                “Merry Christmas, boys! You both look so cute! Come in!” Hakyeon giggled, dragging them inside.

 

                Taekwoon was setting out appetizer foods on the counter. His sweater had a cat with a Santa hat on it. He looked at them and raised his hand in greeting.

               

                “Merry Christmas,” he spoke softly.

 

                And naturally, Hyuk and Jaehwan were already bickering from the living room.

 

                “Can we stop with the sexy taco thing, seriously?” Hyuk grimaced, his shirt had a picture of a taco on it with that exact wording.

 

                “It’s just to annoy you at this point, silly.” Jaehwan quipped, his sweater being anime related.

 

                “Hyuk stop complaining! I picked these sweaters with love!” Hakyeon complained.

 

                “Yeah, yeah,” Hyuk rolled his eyes.

 

                Hongbin laughed as Wonshik pulled him over to the couch, the duo sitting down. Taekwoon sat down next to them, leaving Hyuk, Jaehwan, and Hakyeon on the other side.

 

                “So, shall we exchange presents?” Taekwoon smiled. “I’ll start giving everyone mine.”

 

                And so, Taekwoon doled out his gifts, minus Hakyeon, who already received his. Hyuk opened his first, finding a sweater with the words, “little satan” written on the front.

 

                “Perfect! Thanks, hyung,” Hyuk grinned.

 

                Taekwoon gave a thumbs up in response. Jaehwan received some One Piece merchandise, which made him quite happy. This left Wonshik and Hongbin. Wonshik hesitantly opened the bag, finding Christmas themed undergarments. Taekwoon received dagger eyes and a blushing Hongbin, who imagined Wonshik wearing the said undergarments.

 

                Hongbin was the last to open Taekwoon’s gift. He opened, much to everyone’s shock, something not blatantly sexual. He received a leather choker with an interesting hexagon centerpiece.

 

                “Thanks, hyung. It is really pretty,” Hongbin gasped, placing the choker back in its box.

 

                Hongbin then gave out his presents. To Jaehwan he gave the Chopper figurine that he pointed out to him when they went shopping. To Hakyeon he gave a nice leather bracelet. To Hyuk he gave him a Naruto kigurumi, to which the younger was elated. Finally for Taekwoon he gave him a pair of cat ears.

 

                “Kinky,” Taekwoon grinned. “I like it.”

 

                Hongbin rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t the intended use.”

 

                “Too late!” Taekwoon chirped.

 

                “Lets not keep talking about this!” Hakyeon screeched, distracted them with his own presents.

 

                For all of them he gave them each a silver ring. Each was engraved with their name on the interior.

 

                “Call me lazy, but I thought it’d be nice if we all had matching rings,” Hakyeon smiled.

 

                Next up was Jaehwan, who gave everyone variations of pajamas. Hongbin’s had little deer on them. They were for his "doe eyes.” Wonshik’s had little marshmallows on them. Jaehwan argued that Wonshik was nothing but a marshmallow. Jaehwan was smart when he bought everything.

 

                Hyuk’s presents were the most unoriginal and obnoxious. For each person, he bought literally all of them yearly subscriptions to some jelly of the month club.

 

                “You really are a little shit aren’t you, Hyukkie?” Jaehwan complained.

 

                The youngest shrugged. “Hey it’s the gift that keeps on giving all year round!”

 

                Wonshik gave the others cute presents- little glove and scarves sets. He held true to being called a marshmallow. Classic Wonshik. After going through the rounds of presents, they all sat down to eat.

 

                After eating, Hakyeon served eggnog spiked with brandy. Everything was all fun and games until alcohol was introduced to the party.

 

                “Yah!” Hakyeon giggled. “Taekwoonie! I have mistletoe everywhere in this house! Why haven’t you kissed me yet!”

               

                Taekwoon was completely sober, knowing better. “I kiss you every day, you dork.”

 

                “I wanna kiss under the mistletoe!!!” Hakyeon whined, clinging to his boyfriend like an octopus.

 

                Meanwhile, unknowingly, Hyuk and Jaehwan were under a mistletoe themselves.

 

                “Hyukkie, Jaehwannie, don’t you guys have to kiss?” Wonshik giggled, curled up in Hongbin’s lap after having one too many glasses of the eggnog.

 

                The pair looked at each other and made faces of disgust. They responded with a resounding “No.”

 

                “Hey Hongbinnie,” Wonshik purred. “Kiss me under the mistletoe!”

 

                The fairly drunk blue-haired male pulled Hongbin towards one of the hanging plants, nearly stumbling at taking both of them to the ground. Giggling, he pulled Hongbin into a kiss, wrapping him up in a warm embrace. He pulled away briefly chanting sweet nothings as he liked to do when drunk.

 

                Hongbin giggled, taking it all in. He was pleasantly buzzed, but nowhere near drunk. He learned how he was so good at tolerating alcohol. Hongbin decided to take out his camera, snapping pictures of everyone and everything. Many of the pictures were of him with Wonshik glued to his hip.

 

                It was cute, until a rather tipsy Hakyeon challenged an equally tipsy Wonshik to a dance battle. The entirety of the scene was taped by both Hongbin and Hyuk. It ended with Wonshik trying to strip.

 

                “Wonshik save that for the bedroom,” Taekwoon retorted, catching Wonshik’s hands before he could pull off his sweater. “Hongbin I would take him home.”

 

                The latter nodded, taking his clingy, loving, and tipsy boyfriend home.

***

                Hongbin managed to get Wonshik to undress into boxers, but failed to get him into pajamas. Giving up he threw him into bed, where he immediately latched onto Hongbin. He nuzzled into Hongbin’s neck.

 

                “Merry Christmas, my lovely angel. I love you so much,” Wonshik giggled.

 

                “Love you too, my giant marshmallow.”

 

***

 

                The next day was a riot, Wonshik going through the pictures and videos that Hongbin took.

 

                “I should learn to not drink so much,” Wonshik groaned.

 

                “You didn’t drink much of anything babe, maybe at most a glass or two?” Hongbin laughed. “You’re such a lightweight.”

 

                “Shut up,” Wonshik whined, refusing to make eye contact.

 

                “Make me.” Hongbin retorted playfully.

 

                “Is that a challenge?”


	13. Duel of the Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin finds a cat in the streets....Wonshik couldn't be more thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading. Comments and kudos have been and are always much appreciated!

                “WHERE DID ALL THESE PICTURES COME FROM?” Wonshik screeched, flipping through the pictures on Hongbin’s camera.

 

                “You got drunk. Couldn’t resist dearie,” Hongbin smiled.

 

                “But some of these are of… uhm…uh,” Wonshik stammered, receiving an odd look from his boyfriend.

 

                “Of wh-AT are these?!” Hongbin turned a shade of red.

 

                It appeared once they went home they both fooled around with the camera. Or at least Wonshik did. How did Hongbin not notice? Or object? Or anything? Nothing was too obscene or lewd, but Wonshik did enjoy taking pictures of Hongbin behind his back.

 

                “Wow, I was that drunk huh? I didn’t drink that much though?” Wonshik blushed, chewing a granola bar.

 

                “You always end up ridiculously tipsy no matter how much you drink, love,” Hongbin stated bluntly.

 

                The other stuck his cheeks out childishly. “Yeah, yeah. Anyway I am heading out, see you later tonight I won’t be home till late.”

               

                He kissed Hongbin chastely. “Love you, don’t get into trouble.”

 

                Hongbin laughed, “When do I ever?”

 

***

                Walking home alone was always peaceful, albeit lonely. Wonshik was planning to be in the studio well into the night- he had an important deadline looming. After making sure his loving boyfriend was well-fed and caffeinated, Hongbin left campus to go home. Naturally, Park Hyo Shin was playing out of the one earbud in his ear.

               

                His walk was nice, the weather was nice and brisk. It was very routine, especially after having held his job for a decent amount of time. It required little thought, so he used it as a form of mental clearance. That is until a soft meow broke his trance.

               

                Looking around, he searched for the origin of the noise. Another meow lead him into a small ditch, where a fluffy white cat with sparkling blue eyes laid. Blinking a few times, he stared at the cat, who naturally stared back, on edge. The cat meowed again.

 

                Hongbin crouched down, almost startling the cat away. Then slowly, he held out his hand towards the cat, making little clucking noises with his tongue. Initially the cat looked at the outstretched hand with utmost apprehension. But then he came over to Hongbin, sniffing his fingers cautiously. Purring, he rubbed against Hongbin’s hand. Hongbin pet the fluffy creature for a bit. What could he do? He couldn’t just leave the cat there.

***

 

                “Taekwoon?” Hongbin asked, cupping the phone to his ear. “I have a situation.”

 

                “Hongbin-ah? Everything alright?” Taekwoon asked, his voice laced with concern. “Do you need more advice? Have the handcuffs been working out alright? You aren’t stuck are you?”

 

                “Taekwoon. Stop. It has nothing to do with that. Our sex life is fanta-hey that’s beside the point. Seriously.”

 

                “So what’s up Binnie?” Taekwoon asked, his smirking evident through the phone.

  
                “Um, so I may have taken a cat home off the streets. I am not sure what to do?” Hongbin explained, running a hand through his soft pink hair.

               

                “Say no more, I am already on my way.”

               

                He hung up as fast as Hongbin got him on the phone.

 

***

                Within 15 minutes or so, Hongbin heard light tapping on his door. Letting Taekwoon in, the latter immediately went into a frenzy. Dishes were filled with food and water. A litter box was placed in the laundry room area. Cat toys were placed along with a scratching post in the living room. Hongbin merely watched with utmost awe.

 

                Hongbin plopped on the couch, the cat immediately taking up residence in his lap. Taekwoon smirked and pet the top of the cats’ head, who merely paused at the feeling.

 

                “I got you food and toys and litter box things. You should be set. Do you have a name for him?” Taekwoon smiled, Hongbin merely blinking in response.

 

                “Um…Mochi seems like a good name,” Hongbin smiled, petting Mochi. “Do you think Wonshik will like him?”

 

                “Good question. You’ll have to see,” Taekwoon winked.

 

****

 

                Taekwoon long gone, Hongbin spent the rest of the afternoon and night playing with Mochi. He tried out all the different toys Taekwoon brought over, determining which ones Mochi enjoyed and which ones he did not. Mochi developed a preference for mice toys and feathery ones, choosing to ignore the harder plastic ones.

               

                Hongbin was so enthralled in playing with Mochi that he did not hear Wonshik come through the door.

               

                “Hey, bab- what is that?” Wonshik asked.

 

                “What is what?” Hongbin asked, innocently.

 

                “Don’t play dumb with me. That. The cat,” Wonshik growled.

 

                “Isn’t he cute? I found him on the streets and named him Mochi!” Hongbin giggled.

 

                “Who told you that you could bring a cat home? How are you even taking care of it? What if I was allergic?” Wonshik whined.

 

                “Oh shush. He was helpless and cute on the streets. He’s friendly and doesn’t seem to be rabid. You aren’t allergic. Taekwoon gave me supplies and told me what to do.” Hongbin responded flatly. “Give him a chance. I’m sure he will love you. You are such a marshmallow, what animal wouldn’t love you!”

 

                Wonshik rolled his eyes dramatically at that last statement. He was not (totally was) a marshmallow. Standing behind his boyfriend, Wonshik extended his hand out to the cat who immediately hissed and swatted at him. Gasping, he retracted his hand, stopping himself from uttering a long string of curses.

 

                “Oh, he will warm up to you soon, babe. He just needs time,” Hongbin smiled, leaning up to kiss him chastely.

***

                Mochi did not warm up to Wonshik. Every time he would try to so much as look at the cat, he would hiss at poor Wonshik. He couldn’t even touch Hongbin. Mochi was all over the pink-haired man. If Wonshik so much as bat an eyelash in Hongbin’s direction the cat would hiss at him and poise to attack.

 

                “I’ll show you, you damned cat,” Wonshik growled as he left the house.

 

                When he arrived back he had a Doberman puppy in tow. As he placed the dog on the floor, Hongbin came into the kitchen.

 

                “A dog?” Hongbin asked, Mochi at his heels.

 

                The cat stared at the puppy for a bit before leaving the room to take up residence on their couch.

               

                “Yup.”

 

                “Are you so jealous of a cat that you got yourself a dog?” Hongbin raised an eyebrow.

 

                “No! I’ve always wanted a dog,” Wonshik feigned offense.

 

 Yes it was because of the cat. But he wouldn’t never tell Hongbin that. He bent down and pet the puppy, ruffling her ears.

               

                “And she isn’t just any dog. Her name is Pam.”

 

***

                Turned out Pam loved everyone. Hongbin included. Mochi paid the dog no mind, and continued to bother the hell out of Wonshik. Pam wouldn’t even harass the cat. Rather they developed a mutualistic relationship much to Wonshik’s continued annoyance. If only Mochi would be that way with Wonshik.

 

                “You are seriously moping,” Kihyun laughed, sprawled out on the sofa in their studio. “What’s the deal?”

 

                Kihyun was a vocal performer who went to school with Jooheon when they were undergraduates. They hit it off and became inseparable ever since. But that would be a story for another time.

 

                Jooheon grinned and shook his head. “His new family addition.”

 

                “A kid?” Kihyun gasped, eyes going big. “Scandalous.”

 

                “No. It’s a damned cat,” Wonshik groaned.

 

                “What could be so bad about a cat?” Kihyun laughed. “They are so small and cute!”

 

                “Here we go again,” Jooheon groaned, evidently prepared for the following rant.

 

                “That _cat_ is seriously out to get me that’s what! He won’t let me even sit near my boyfriend let alone touch him!” Wonshik whined. “I haven’t even had so much as a hug in weeks. I have needs you know.”

 

                Jooheon snickered, receiving a death glare. The former returned to his computer, mixing their latest track, clearly giving no mind to the complaints.  Kihyun laughed so hard that he almost fell off the sofa.

 

                “It is just a cat, Wonshik!” Kihyun exclaimed.

 

                “It’s evil!” Wonshik hissed.

 

                “Sure it is, Wonshik. Sure it is,” Kihyun laughed, opting to end the conversation by becoming interesting in some game on his laptop.

               

***

                “Hi Pam! Hi sweetie!” Wonshik cooed as he entered the apartment, petting the Doberman eagerly.

 

                She barked happily and accepted his love and affection. As animals should. Placing his keys on the counter and his bag on the floor he plopped down on the couch, giving a particularly evil glare to Mochi, who glared back at him. He could hear the shower running. Right. Hongbin and Wonshik were supposed to go to see a movie and get dinner. Like a real date. It made Wonshik ecstatic, finally he could get some time with Hongbin without the damned cat.

 

                He groaned and threw his head back, “Why won’t you love me you stupid cat? I do nothing but try to gain your respect and all you do is hurt me!”

 

                Suddenly, a furry weight hopped into his lap. Almost screaming, Wonshik looked down at Mochi standing in his lap, his eyes blinking a few times.

 

                “Ah great, have you come to make me meet my unfortunate demise?” Wonshik groaned, holding his hands to his face.

 

                What came next surprised everyone. Mochi laid down in his lap, curling up like the cat would with Hongbin. Nothing but spluttering noises could come out of Wonshik’s throat. He brought his hand down gently, petting the white fluffy beast. And he didn’t get clawed. Wonshik could cry from happiness. Except he actually did.

 

                Hongbin walks into the living room, toweling off his pink hair. “Wonshik are you re- are you crying?”

 

                “Look!” he screeched.

 

                “Aw that’s cute, babe. But we are gonna miss the movie if we don’t leave soon.”

 

                Wonshik made an animal noise that had Hongbin raising an eyebrow. “I cant.”

 

                “Why?”

 

                Wonshik gestured to the cat, tears still falling from his eyes. “I cant take him off!”

 

                “Shall I order take out?”

 

                “You’re the best, love,” Wonshik sniffled. “Ah I finally earned his respect! I CAN TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN.”

 

                “Wonshik the cat wasn’t that bad calm down,” Hongbin laughed, trying to hide his amusement.

 

                “You wouldn’t know,” Wonshik cried. “This cat put me through hell. At least Pam just loves everyone.”

 

                Pam barked happily in response. Hongbin rolled his eyes, going over to kiss Wonshik on the top of his head.

               

                “You are such a dorky marshmallow.”

 

                “I am YOUR dorky marshmallow. This is YOUR life!” Wonshik exclaimed, laughing.


	14. Aquarium Date Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik takes Hongbin to the aquarium. How could that go awry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for continuing to read! All the kudos and comments have been greatly appreciated! <3

                “Hongggggbin,” Wonshik cooed, entering the kitchen with Pam at his heels, his tone bright and cheery.

 

                Said Hongbin was at the counter, washing dishes. It was a rare occasion where both of them were off all day, what with Wonshik scrambling to meet his deadlines, study for his classes, and to keep up with his own job as a TA.

               

                Walking over to him, Wonshik enveloped Hongbin in a soft and tender hug from behind. His arms wrapped around his middle protectively and his head went into the pink hair atop the other’s head.

               

                “Wonshik~,” Hongbin gasped, blushing brightly.

 

                “Let’s go out on a date today!” Wonshik grinned against his boyfriend’s neck, leaving small kisses as he spoke.

 

                “Where?” Hongbin asked, nearly dropping a dish as Wonshik nipped at a rather sensitive part of his neck.

 

                “Hmmm, well Jiyong recommended a museum that Seunghyun enjoys going to-“ Wonshik began and was cut off by Hongbin, who tensed up at the mention of the place.

 

                “A museum. Really?” he pulled away and spun around, giving Wonshik the sassiest eyebrow raise. “Think about what you said. A building. Full of paintings.”

 

                “Not just paintings! Statues and fossils and all sorts of stuff! Plus Seunghyun loves it! And he is just like you!”

 

                The logic behind that, while simple, was a bit of a stretch. Hongbin literally gave Wonshik the iciest of gazes, laced with a bit of fear. Hongbin covered up the fear with a huffy attitude.

 

                “I find his obsession with artwork creepy. I personally don’t find enjoyment in being constantly reminded of what I was. It bothers me, Wonshik. Please. I thought you’d understand that. Besides you don’t even like art the last time I checked?” Hongbin rejected, making Wonshik deflate.

 

                It took a moment for Wonshik to collect his thoughts. That reaction was certainly not what he had anticipated. Hongbin hasn’t ever really reacted so bitterly about anything as he did then. Wonshik sighed and then put on a soft smile.

 

                “Fine. I’m sorry. It was just a suggestion. I didn’t realize how odd it sounded. Where would you like to go then?” Wonshik asked, bringing the other’s smaller hand up to kiss apologetically.

 

                “An aquarium,” he spoke quietly.

 

                “Hmmm?”

 

                “An aquarium. I want to see the fish and the animals and take photos with you and-“

 

                “You saw this on a drama didn’t you.”

 

                “It is very possible that I did.”

 

                Wonshik laughed, giving his signature grin. “Well then let’s go to the aquarium today!”

 

***

                And so Wonshik found himself having just entered the largest aquarium in the area. Hand in hand, they entered the entrance area where a statue of penguins greeted them. Hongbin was absolutely enthralled. There weren’t too many people that day, being a weekday and all. That fact alone made it that much better.

 

                Wonshik sighed in relief. A nice day with Hongbin with none of his friends in sight. What could be better? How could this possibly go wrong?

 

                Initially, Hongbin takes Wonshik to the penguin exhibit, in the center of the park area. Wonshik instead of the penguins paid more attention to Hongbin. How his eyes lit up at watching the creatures. How his lips curled into his signature smile. How he badgered Wonshik and held his hand tightly, babbling cute sentences and acting like a kid in a candy store.

 

                They then saw more arctic based enclosures like seals and some fish before heading into other mammals. The dolphins were very chipper, one of them coming up to bump the glass where the pair were, making Hongbin squeal and press closer to Wonshik. The whales amazed Hongbin the most, their size nearly scaring the pink haired male.

 

                “Wonshik!” Hongbin gasped. “Look at those two, they must be mates! They are so cute!”

 

                He gestured to a pair of whales swimming closely side by side. Wonshik grinned and nodded, letting Hongbin rattle on about how great the whales were.

 

                They then decided to detour to the tropical fish. All of the colors were pleasing to Wonshik. The fish were all different colors- vibrant blues, yellows, and more. Wonshik gently kissed Hongbin’s cheek as they watched a coral reef exhibit.

 

                “These fish are really beautiful,” Hongbin marveled, one hand touching the glass (the other firmly holding Wonshik’s).

 

                “Not as beautiful as you,” Wonshik chuckled, nuzzling the other’s face.

 

                “Stop that!” Hongbin screeched, turning red.

 

                “Wonshik WHY on my day off do I have to see you being all disgusting with your boyfriend?” a familiar voice rang out from behind.

 

                Wonshik spun around to see Jiho with what assumedly was Taeil, his boyfriend of several years. Wonshik gaped at the sight. Can’t he have a day without running into _someone?_ Just one? Is that too hard to ask? Even if he took Hongbin to some Caribbean island one day he felt someone would find a way to find them.

 

                “Ah, Jiho. What odds to see you here,” Wonshik responded, “Is this Taeil?”

 

                “Yeah! I realize I never brought him around, but this is him. He really likes fish so I thought we would go to the aquarium for the first time as fiancés,” Jiho explained, an arm looped firmly around Taeil.

 

                “Engaged?” Hongbin asked. “How long have you guys been dating?”

 

                “A while,” Taeil piped in. “It was a little bit on and off for a bit a few months ago. But that was just a misunderstanding.”

 

                “Well congratulations, but we shouldn’t keep you. I am sure you two want private ti-“ Wonshik started.

 

                “No, not at all! Why don’t we do a double date?” Taeil suggested. “And why haven’t you introduced your boyfriend here?”

 

                “That is Hongbin, doll. He works in the library,” Jiho explained.

 

                “He’s also the one you flirted with,” Wonshik deadpanned with almost narrowed eyes.

 

                “That, that was the misunderstanding,” Taeil sighed.

 

                “I’m so sorry,” Hongbin trailed off, looking to the floor.

 

                Well this was awkward. A silence fell between the four until Taeil began to laugh.

 

                “It’s all good! Come on lets go see some fish!” Taeil smiled, taking Hongbin away from Wonshik and Jiho.

 

                So much for a double date. Jiho watched the two leave before looking at Wonshik. Taeil already had Hongbin oogling at every different fish, rattling off of names of each one.

 

                “Cute,” Wonshik murmured, watching the two men that had their faces glued to the tank.

 

                “Yah, Wonshik.” Jiho began, his eyes still trained on Taeil and Hongbin. “Have you considered marrying this guy? It’s been some time hasn’t it?”

 

                Wonshik turned red. “W-why are you asking that for?”

 

                “You seem pretty enamored by him. And he is totally smitten by you. I mean you are all he knows right? I haven’t seen you this happy since….well you know.”

 

                “Don’t bring that up,” Wonshik growled. “And I mean. I haven’t thought about it. It would be nice though. I can’t imagine being with anyone else now.”

 

                “Consider it, man. He is worth it. Anyone would snatch that boy up in a heartbeat,” Jiho laughed, leaning against a guardrail.

 

                “You mean like how you tried?” Wonshik raised an eyebrow.

 

                “Shut up, that was during an off point in my love life. Let it go, man.”

 

***

                And so Wonshik, Jiho, Taeil, and Hongbin spent the day in the aquarium together. Taeil and Hongbin really hit it off. Taeil would teach him everything there was to know about fish, leaving Jiho and Wonshik to watch them. It was less of a date and more of an outing if anything. Jiho and Wonshik ended up hanging back, letting their significant other’s enjoy themselves.

 

                When they got back to their apartment, Hongbin and Wonshik decided to spend some time cuddled up on the couch.

 

                “You really liked Taeil didn’t you?” Wonshik chuckled, the sound deep and rumbly.

 

                Hongbin looked up from Wonshik’s lap/his personal pillow. “Yeah, he was fun.”

 

                Wonshik smiled, watching the way Hongbin traced Wonshik’s tattoo on his arm with his fingers. It was adorable.

 

                “What are you doing?” Wonshik asked, using his free hand to stroke Hongbin’s hair.

 

                “Did it hurt?”

 

                “What?”

 

                “The tattoo, Wonshik. Did it hurt?”

 

                “Why?” Wonshik blinked a few times. “I mean it was alright. Some places hurt more than others.”

 

                “Taeil hyung had a lot of tattoos. He showed me some. He showed me one that was a tattoo that both he and Jiho got together. It was cute,” Hongbin smiled. “I would like to get a tattoo, if it was with you.”

 

                “You want to get couple’s tattoos?” Wonshik asked.

 

                “Yes!”

***

                And this was how Wonshik found himself staring at a book of tattoo options in the parlor he normally frequented.

               

                They were accompanied by the tattoo artist. He was a well-built man with several tattoos. His black hair was styled in an overcut and he had a few piercings in his ears.

                “What about this?” the artist suggested, pointing to a cutesy almost girly design.

 

                “Yah, Mino,” Wonshik whined. “Be serious. I am not Jiho. Hello Kitty is not for me.”

 

                “Wonshik,” Hongbin pulled on his sleeve. “What about these.”

 

                He pointed to an array of stars and a moon separately. Mino surveyed them and flickered his gaze between the two.

 

                “You can, ah,” Hongbin began to fidget coyly. “The stars. Because you are my guiding light. And I can get the moon because I hung the moon in your eyes.”

 

                Mino stood there gaping. Wonshik meanwhile shed a single manly tear of manliness. Never before had he heard the amount of cheese that left his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

                “That…that is really something. Ah I am so touched,” Wonshik mused. “Let’s do it.”

 

                “Ah so cheesy. Wonshik I never knew you to be like this. Who will go first?” Mino interrupted.

 

                “Him,” Hongbin pointed immediately at Wonshik.

 

                “Wimp.”

 

                “Shut up. After all that you should be nice to me!”

 

                “So sassy I swear.” Wonshik rolled his eyes. “Yah, Mino let’s do this.”

 

***

                And so they got matching and very much sappy tattoos on their hips. The placing was so that only they could see. Or that was Hongbin’s logic.

               

                Once the tattoos were able to heal Hongbin could not stop staring at them. He would always run his fingers over the stars on Wonshik’s hips. He would place little fleeting kisses on each star. He would stare every time Wonshik’s shirt rode up a little bit. He highkey loved the tattoos. Wonshik could not get over Hongbin and his rather cute antics. Each time he noticed it, Jiho’s words rang in his head.

 

Wonshik had some thinking to do, now didn’t he….


	15. Emotions and Artwork Gone Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan has his master showcase coming up, what could go wrong? And how would Hongbin handle dealing with all the artwork?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading as always! Your kudos and comments make me feel so alive! 
> 
> As always I appreciate the comments and kudos! I love hearing opinions! <3

                Time passed, hair was cut and dyed. Wonshik decided now was the time to change from a bold blue to a nice rich red. Meanwhile Hongbin has stuck tenaciously to keeping his hair wavy and a bubblegum pink. Hongbin whined about how Wonshik no longer made them look like cotton candy and now they were just some other candy. These are the real kinds of arguments they have in their household.

 

***

                “Hey, Wonshikkie!” Jaehwan grinned, letting himself into the studio.

 

                “Lucky for you Dr. Lee just left with Jiyong hyung or they wouldn’t be happy with you in here. You do know that right?” Wonshik raised an eyebrow from behind his computer screen where he was hard at work fixing a track he was working on.

 

                “Oh please you guys always have Hongbinnie, Taeil hyung, and Kihyunnie around. I am not stupid,” Jaehwan laughed, draping himself across the couch in the studio. “Besides I have something for you.”

 

                Jaehwan then proceeded to fling a paper airplane at Wonshik, having it land perfectly in the part of his hair. Unamused, Wonshik took the airplane out and opened it, finding an invitation.

 

                “It’s my final showcase, Wonshik. Before my graduation. I want you to come,” Jaehwan smiled. “Please? You can take Binnie!”

 

                “Fine, but I’m not sure he would be up to going somewhere surrounded by artwork. He has been increasingly antsy and touchy over that type of thing. Not sure why.”

 

                Jaehwan shrugged. “Artwork problems I guess.”

 

***

                “No.” Hongbin immediately replied almost immediately. “You can go alone. I will not go.”

 

                He raised little to argue. The pink haired male would not budge for anything. Wonshik sighed, shaking his head.

 

                “It is his graduating showcase, love. It is super important to him. Why are you always so up in arms over this anyway? It is just artwork you know.”

 

                That was a mistake. Hongbin looked as if Wonshik had burned him. Immediately he backed away from Wonshik, his eyes widened and his expression disheveled.

 

                “It is _not_ just artwork! How can you be so insensitive about this?!” Hongbin cried.

 

“Insensitive?” Wonshik cocked an eyebrow. “It is not like I forced you to do anything.”

 

                Hongbin clenched his tiny fists. He looked down, huffing. “You don’t understand.”

 

                “I don’t?” Wonshik asked, his tone somewhat with a bite to it.

 

“You don’t know what I feel nor what I’m going through! Do not pretend like you do,” Hongbin growled, his words seething. His eyes were like daggers.

 

                “Sure maybe I do not understand. I could not possibly understand.” Wonshik placed his hands in the air in a placating gesture. “But it isn’t helping that you don’t tell me anything. Why don’t you just tell me and give me a clue, huh? I am not a fucking mind-reader.”

 

                Hongbin huffed and his mood immediately fell. “I…I...I haven’t told you have I?” His voice fell to almost a choked whisper. “I…I’m sorry.”

 

                Wonshik sighed and opened his arms. “Come here.”

 

                Hongbin merely looked at him. Wonshik gave him an expecting look. Sighing, the pink haired male came over. Light casted on his pale face revealed the watery look of his eyelids that spelled tears coming. Wonshik pulled him down into his lap, letting a considerable amount of silence go before he decided to open his mouth.

 

                “Here’s another lesson, darling,” Wonshik murmured, face buried in Hongbin’s fluffy locks. “In a relationship one must be open and receptive to talking about feelings. I am also guilty of this, but we need to be open with each other. Communication, Binnie, is key.” He gently kissed Hongbin’s head. “Now tell me how you feel so I don’t accidentally become an insensitive prick again, hmmm?”

 

                Hongbin sighed. “I am just…scared.”

 

                “Scared of what?” Wonshik asked.

 

                “Of everything. Of somehow finding out this is actually just temporary. That I would be forced to once again become a painting. That I would be forced to leave you.”

 

                Hongbin began to cry softly. “I don’t want to leave you. I love being human. I love being here. I love you.”

 

                Wonshik carefully swept his thumb across Hongbin’s cheeks, wiping away the tears that fell. He remained silent, letting Hongbin talk. It made his heart break to know Hongbin felt so unsure and distraught.

 

                “I…when I see artwork I get so nervous and scared. I hid my frame on purpose. I do not even want to touch it, scared I may get forced back in,” Hongbin cried. “That…anxiety…has continued to eat me alive. I’m so sorry I snapped at you. It isn’t you, it’s me.”

 

                “Darling, please don’t worry about a thing. I know that isn’t the best thing to say. Sure I am not sure what to say. I won’t ever understand even an iota of what you feel. But you know who would? Seunghyun hyung.” Wonshik cooed. “Why don’t you have a talk with him while I go support Jaehwan? It would probably do you some good.”

 

                Hongbin merely curled up into Wonshik, inhaling his spicy, musky scent. He nodded into the redhead’s neck.

***

                And so Hongbin found himself sitting in a rather expensive looking café with Seunghyun. The tall man had dyed his hair a bright pink, much like Hongbin. They were definitely a pair. Seunghyun was dressed rather extravagantly in a nice black button down and black jeans. Hongbin was much more casual, wearing a peachy sweater that Wonshik adored on him with brown pants.

 

                “I am so glad you wanted to meet up with me! Jiyong doesn’t like going to these types of cafes. He is apparently too good for these types of establishments,” Seunghyun grinned as a server brought two delicately decorated lattes. “You know one day we need to do a double date.”

 

                Hongbin smiled. “That would be nice. We should.”

 

                His eyes flickered to the café prices and nearly fell out of his chair. What does he mean this place isn’t good enough for Jiyong? These prices would run Wonshik and himself bankrupt!

 

                “You know,” Seunghyun murmured as he sipped his latte,” You seem like you have something on your mind.”

 

                Hongbin looked up from staring at his latte. “I…um.”

 

                “Tell me.”

 

                Hongbin wasn’t really sure what to say. Rather than explaining himself, he decided to ask questions. “How come you are so obsessed with art? Aren’t you….scared? Anxious?”

 

                Seunghyun blinked a few times. “Anxious? No? Why?”

 

                “Aren’t you afraid of going back? Losing your…life…and going back into the painting?”

 

                “You know, for one, you can’t live your life forever in fear, dear Hongbin. And there is nothing to fear. Wonshik has you tethered here. You aren’t going anywhere. It’s fine.”

 

                Hongbin exhaled. “So we are truly human now?”

 

                “What made you think you weren’t?” Seunghyun smiled.

 

                The two continued to converse about life and anxiety till their cups were empty and Hongbin’s feelings of anxiety were quelled.

 

                “Oh shit!” Seunghyun gritted.

 

                “Hmm?” Hongbin asked, his eyes flickering to the clock.

 

                “I had somewhere important to be and totally forgot because I really wanted to hang out with you. Want to come with me?”

 

                “Sure,” Hongbin chuckled nervously.

 

                Seunghyun was quite the eccentric. Hongbin left the café with him and Seunghyun led him to his rather pricey looking car.

 

***

                Hongbin should have expected a museum. For a museum though it was rather loud. There was a lot of talking, yet no one seemed to be talking. He looked at Seunghyun questioningly. He had no idea either. Then there was yelling. And screaming.

 

                “What is going on?” Seunghyun sighed.

 

                Suddenly Jooheon ran towards them. Wait, Jooheon?

 

                “Hongbin!” Jooheon wailed.

 

                “You know this guy?” Seunghyun asked, watching the exasperated graduate student.

 

                “Please, they’ve lost it! They have been screaming at the paintings for the past few hours! Please control your boyfriend and his friend!” Jooheon screeched, receiving curious stares from both Seunghyun and Hongbin.

 

                Then Hyuk ran over. “Hyung! I am so glad it’s you! We have a problem! Wonshik and Jaehwan fucked up big time!”

 

                “Did you just say Jaehwan?” Seunghyun asked. “As in Lee Jaehwan? Hongbin do you know him?”

 

                Hongbin nodded. “He is a friend of Wonshik.”

 

                “He’s my graduate student. I forgot today was his showcase. Dammit I thought he could handle things!”

 

                Hyuk, clearly agitated, dragged Hongbin away from a confused Seunghyun who followed. Hongbin could not be prepared for what he saw. All of the paintings were alive and talking. Wonshik and Jaehwan were running around like mad men trying to cover it up. Hushing paintings, covering some with sheets, the two were clearly making an effort.

 

                “Wonshik how could you do this to my artwork?!” Jaehwan wailed.

 

                Passerby people thought he had truly lost it. Jaehwan had clearly suffered a mental breakdown right at the pinnacle of his educational career. How little they knew.

 

                “What the fuck is going on?” Hongbin asked, grabbing the attention of Wonshik. “What did you do?”

 

                Wonshik practically bee-lined over to his boyfriend. “I don’t know! All I know is I somehow accidentally awoke a bunch of paintings and we can’t let anyone know!”

 

                “Yah! You really did it this time!” Hongbin screeched.

 

                Wonshik looked ready to cry. “I don’t know how to fix it! Hongbin, what do we do? Do we get rid of the works?”

 

                “Over my dead body! These took me years! And they are alive! You can’t!” Jaehwan sobbed. “They are my children!”

 

                “Calm down!” Seunghyun growled. “No one can see the paintings except us paintings and Wonshik and company. You all look like you lost your damned minds. People think you are morons. Correction, you are all being morons.”

 

                Jaehwan immediately shut up and got quiet. “Ah, sorry, Dr. Choi.”

 

                Wonshik nearly collapsed. “So we freaked out for nothing?”

 

                “Apparently so,” Seunghyun sighed. “I will admit your display was amusing though.”

 

                Wonshik still wanted to cry. He slumped down over Hongbin’s shoulders. The weight of him nearly made the poor man collapse to the ground. Jaehwan was ready to collapse himself.

 

                After a considerable amount of silence and apologies the showcase continued to run as scheduled. Seunghyun was busy fixing the remnants of their alleged breakdown.

 

                “Just take Wonshik home. I think he has had too much excitement for the day,” Hyuk murmured.

 

***

                “You really had fun today didn’t you?” Hongbin chuckled, curled up against Wonshik on their bed.

               

                After coming home, Wonshik opted to occupy their bed. Hongbin naturally followed suit. Mochi felt the oddness in the air and decided now was not the time to piss off Wonshik.

               

                “Shut up, you don’t understand how badly we freaked out,” Wonshik grumbled, still a bit disheveled.

 

                Hongbin smiled, taking a hand up to run through Wonshik’s hair, his motions soft and soothing. “Feel better now?”

 

                “Not particularly. But do you feel better though?” Wonshik laughed, holding Hongbin closer.

 

                “Seunghyun helped a lot,” Hongbin smiled. “It put a lot into perspective.”

 

                “Glad to hear,” Wonshik smiled.

 

                “Of course. But here, now let me help you feel better,” Hongbin grinned devilishly, pulling himself on top of Wonshik.


	16. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik decides to be serious. But life happens and it takes a few tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo~ sorry for such a long time for updates. I had one hell of a semester. But here I am back again. Thank you for continuing to read and give kudos- it means so much to me! <3 
> 
> I hope this update is worth the amount of time. The story is almost done!! Only a few chapters left- this is the beginning of a major part!

                “Hakyeon,” Wonshik breathed, his voiced laced with a mix of anxiety and panic.

 

                “What is it? I know you. That’s your panic attack voice. Things are never okay when you have that tone in your voice,” Hakyeon replied almost blasé in tone.

 

                “I got it.” Wonshik

 

                “I’m going to need to buy a vowel here. You have what?” Hakyeon laughed.  

 

                Wonshik paused, fiddling with the velvety box in his hand. He had gone to a jeweler to purchase an engagement ring. After he had spoken to Jiho, who brought up the notion to begin with, he seriously began to consider it. And Jiho was right. He really had nothing to lose and could not imagine his life any other way. So he bought it. He bought the ring.

 

                “The ring. I bought the ring!” Wonshik piped happily.

 

                “The ring…” Hakyeon paused, a laughing Taekwoon could be heard in the background. “WAIT DO YOU MEAN THE /RING/? TAEKWOON DID HE JUST SAY THE RING?”

 

                “Yes. THE ring. IwanttoproposetoHongbinbutIdon’tknowwhattodo,” Wonshik blurted out.

 

                “Be cute. Also do it fast because now I need to avoid Hongbin indefinitely because you know how bad I am with secrets,” Hakyeon retorted. “To be fair you could do anything and that boy would say yes. He’s so in love with you it isn’t even funny.”

 

                “You aren’t very helpful,” Wonshik pouted.

 

                In that moment Taekwoon took the phone from Hakyeon. “You have to come up with that yourself. That’s personal.”

 

                “As if you’d know! You haven’t proposed to anyone before! It has been years, Taekwoon!” Hakyeon whined in the background.

 

                Taekwoon hung up the phone. Wonshik had his work cut out for him.

 

***

                “Come here you stupid cat,” Wonshik grumbled.

 

                Mochi glared at him and paused in the hallway before actually coming over to him. Wonshik took the ring out of the box and carefully looped it into the cat’s collar. Making sure it was secure he let the cat go off and do whatever it was that cat’s do. Maybe he would go to plot Wonshik’s demise, who knows? Mochi was surprisingly cooperative- he must know that the ring has to do with Hongbin. The cat spent so much time around Hongbin, the man was bound to notice. And what better way to be cute than to use his beloved cat?

 

                Wonshik grinned. This would be perfect. Hongbin would notice the ring one day and turn to Wonshik who would then deliver a killer proposal speech that could even make Taekwoon cry. It was foolproof. Except Hongbin did not notice. At all. Two weeks went by and he hadn’t noticed the ring on Mochi’s collar. Not even once.

 

                Wonshik groaned before calling for the cat. Removing the ring from the cat’s collar he sighed in defeat. Time for plan B.

 

***

                Plan B involved a specially made coffee mug. At the bottom was the words “Will you marry me?” Once Hongbin finished his morning coffee he would see the words and Wonshik would come with the ring and it would be perfect.

 

                Except Hongbin did not finish his coffee that morning. After Wonshik went through the trouble of waking up early, making the coffee and giving him that certain mug too. Hongbin had to rush off to work- he happened to wake up late that day.

 

                “Sorry babe but I gotta go,” Hongbin smiled apologetically before kissing Wonshik on the cheek. “Love you.”

 

                “Love you too,” Wonshik sighed as he left.

 

                Dammit.

***

                Third time is the charm? Wonshik was increasingly nervous and frustrated. All he wanted was to propose and he couldn’t even do that. He had one more idea- the most romantic of all his ideas. This one however was a bit more involved and way more obvious.

 

                “So we are going stargazing?” Hongbin asked as Wonshik fidgeted with the bag he had on his shoulders.

 

                “Yes, something wrong with that?” Wonshik asked, his voice off- he was not good at keeping secrets.

 

                “No, no. It is just different,” Hongbin laughed.

 

                Wonshik took him to the park and laid out a blanket in the middle of the field, taking great care to pick a spot with an unobstructed view of the sky. He sat Hongbin down on the blanket and sat next to him.

 

                Once they were settled Wonshik took out a bottle of wine. He poured out two glasses and gave one to Hongbin.

 

                “You won’t get drunk on me, will you?” Hongbin laughed, his cheeky grin showing in the moonlight.

 

                “It is just wine, don’t worry.”

 

                Wonshik was sure to pick a night of the full moon and a day that was clear to see the stars. It would be perfect. All Hongbin had to do was take the bait.

 

                Eventually they finished the wine and settled into laying with each other on the blanket, their eyes locked on the sky.

 

                “The moon is so bright and pretty amongst the stars,” Hongbin murmured, loud enough for Wonshik to hear.

 

                Bingo. Wonshik smiled. “Not as bright as you. After all you _did_ hang the moon in my eyes.”

 

                Hongbin giggled and playfully slapped him. “So cheesy.”

 

                Wonshik sat up, immediately grabbing Hongbin’s attention. “There may be one more thing that shines brighter than the moon. Maybe even shinier than you. Maybe.”

 

                Hongbin raised an eyebrow as Wonshik fished for the little velvet box in his pocket. Taking it out, Hongbin focused on Wonshik’s hands and gasped. Was Wonshik going to do what Hongbin thought he was? (He was)

 

                “Hongbin. Sure I am all you may know. And that may be unfair to you. But…ever since you entered my life… I’ve changed. You have changed me for the better. The time we have spent together has been the greatest time of my life. Life became almost meaningful. All because of you. You are the moon in my eyes and I am your guiding stars. As such I took you here tonight. While I couldn’t wish for anything more, there is one more wish I have. Hongbin. Would you marry me?” Wonshik asked as he blushed and opened the box to expose the ring he bought (and also tried not to cry in the process).

 

                The ring was silver, shining in the moonlight. It was simple and elegant. Hongbin could not form words, his hand over his mouth in total shock. He was silent for a moment before bursting out into tears.

 

                “Of course!” Hongbin cried, throwing himself into Wonshik’s arms, sending him backwards into the blanket.                

 

                He then kissed Wonshik, the latter brushing away happy tears with his thumbs. When they pulled away Wonshik took Hongbin’s hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

 

                “Thank you,” Wonshik smiled, sighing in relief.

 

                Hongbin merely smiled. “You make me so happy. I…I can’t believe you asked me to marry you.”

 

                “I couldn’t think of spending the rest of my life without you- it was only natural.”

 

                They continued to look up at the sky in that moment, enjoying each other’s embrace. Suddenly, a shooting star raced across the sky.

 

                “Oh! A shooting star! Make a wish!” Hongbin gasped.   


                “I just got mine. You.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a series with random au related stories....but now theres a cohesive plot added to it! so now its one general work! Stay tuned for more additions!! :D


End file.
